A Life Worth Living
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Au. HHR. There was also fantasy magic, dreams and wishes that came true. Miracles that are acts of gods. Miracles that not only change your life, but granted you a new one.
1. So, you sailed away

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING. Zippo, natta, nutthin'. I guess, in retrospect, I own the plot, and one or two of the random characters I've placed in. Other then that the song belongs to Vertical Horizon and whomever else. And Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Fabulous woman that one is.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I have been on hiatus for many, many a moon. Reasons why. **1)** College sucks. **2)** Being unemployed sucks.** 3)** Guys suck. **4)** The main computer that had ALL my stories, plot ides, EVERYTHING, is dead. **5)** Life sucks. **6)** Working at a job that leaves you unfulfilled at the end of the day, sucks. **7)** The economy sucks. **8)** Life really does suck, but does have it's moments. Now that we've gotten through my fun times and the optimistic portion of the show, I would like to take the time to thank everyone who read and reviewed "You know, I'll take your hand" and "Butterfly kisses". PS: Butterfly Kisses is going to probably be on a permant hiatus because of reason 4. On a lighter note... I have been obessing over this story for the LONGEST period of time. I have now dedicated myself to writing this story, so if it takes all my blood and sweat I WILL finish it. Because this has been in the making for quite some time. This being the third version and my favorite.

It is in fact an H/HR because, well, I'm sorry, canon or NOT, I effin love it. There will be H/G and H/R but not really in a "happy" light. Grant you, I ADORE Ron, so he's ok. And Ginny, well, I have odd opinions of her, and I like the Draco/Ginny pairing personally. Not the point. There will also be R/Luna, side fact. You don't like any of these couples, bite me, oh, and don't read. We're big boys and girls now, there's no reason to be nasty because it's a couple you don't like.

There probably is mucho grammar, spelling, and maybe even a few "historical" mistakes. You're more then welcomed to point them out (nicely please) and I'll do my best to correct and rectify the situation.

You are all amazing readers and writers and I want to hear what you have to say. Opinions, applause, and criticisms are the road to getting better and strengthing a passion. So please R&R :). Go Team!

**Summary:** It's a wonder, how some magic works. Whether it be a simply card trick, a rabbit out of a hat, or be it real magic, wands and levitation. Then there's real magic. Looking into someone's eyes and knowing that they're your soul mate, loving a child that hasn't been born yet, not being able to handle losing someone you love. There was also fantasy magic, dreams and wishes that came true. Miracles that are acts of gods. Miracles that not only change your life, but granted you a new one.

When tiredness becomes the excuse to a failing marriage, one must either admit there's a problem, or go about living life. Hermione Weasley is currently going through a life with a tired husband and non-failing failing marriage. So what happens when a bit of magic not only changes her life, but places her right in the middle of a miracle?

* * *

So you sailed away into a grey sky morning.

Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring

Nothing's quite the same now, I just say your name now

But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back, you're just the best I ever had  
So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl leaves me down and lonely  
Send it in a letter, make yourself feel better  
And it may take some time to patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I run away and hide  
And I may find in time that you were always right  
You're always right.  
So you sailed away into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring

What was it you wanted, could it be I'm haunted?  
But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had  
I don't want you back, you're just the best I ever had

**--Best I Ever Had--**

**(Vertical Horizon)  
**

* * *

"We can't even go out for a simple dinner." Her voice echoed through their empty house.

"It was my job, what did you want me to do?"

"I don't know, have someone else go."

"Like who, Hermione?" She spun around and pointed her finger at him.

"You're a second class Auror Ronald. There are, what? Fifty men and women under you. One of them could have gone." She spun back around walking into the kitchen. The tea kettle sat on the right burner and with a flick of her wrist an orange fire ignited under the silver kettle.

"I'm sorry that I like my job."

"You like the job because you get to play hero. We're not at Hogwarts anymore Ronald."

"I know that Hermione. I love my job, the last time I checked that was a good thing. I mean, it's nothing like the Magical Law Enforcement council you're on, but it's good for paying the bills."

"Don't throw money in my face."

"I'm not, I'm simply stating that every time I go out there another bill gets paid."

"I'm sorry I'm not a stay at home wife who cooks and cleans all day."

"Get off your high horse." The tea kettle erupted loudly from the stove. With another flick of the wrist the fire died down as did the whistle.

"It's our thirteenth anniversary and you spent the majority of it searching for some wayward wizard." Her brown eyes were watering. "This isn't working for me Ron."

He looked at her, his arms folded over his chest. He looked at the ceiling and then the floor, finally arriving back to her brown orbs.

"What do you want me to do? Take off work, go on a vacation, what?" She had never been happier that Hugo was at his grandparents and Rose was at school. At least they could escape the fights that she and Ron found themselves in almost every night.

"What happened to us?" Hermione leaned back into the kitchen chair she had sat in. "We use to be so happy."

"We haven't been happy in months Hermione."

"Why?" His blue eyes seemed to hoard knowledge, knowledge that was still unknown to her, however his stance suggested he didn't know.

Thirteen years and they were still a mystery to each other.

"We're just tired." Ron shrugged and unfolded his arms. "I can't deal with this now, we both have work in the morning and we're going to be running late. I'm going to sleep down here."

"Do as you please Ronald." And with that Hermione marched past him and upstairs to their bedroom. Ron sleeping on the couch had been a new routine. Hell, even when he slept in the bedroom they slept in two different comforters, almost like make-shifts sleeping bags.

They were strangers sharing a bed. And if Hermione was the gambling type, she'd bet that strangers touched more then she and her husband.

She undressed quickly, placing on a large tee shirt and crawling into her side of the bed. It hadn't always been like this. They had been happy. They had known each other and had been the best of friends for twenty five years. Twenty five. And now, over the past six or seven months they had become distance strangers, familiar with each other but still unacquainted. And even then it had been a few years in the making. Right around the time Hugo turned seven, almost three years ago. Ron had taken on more at work, as did Hermione, only to end up here. Not even sharing the bed on their anniversary.

Forget sex, at this point she'd give a rib to have a decent conversation.

As she laid in bed she stared at the ceiling, wondering where it was the two had gone wrong. Maybe it was just tiredness.

Maybe it was just them.

Either way, sleep didn't come as easily as she would have like.

* * *

"You look like a train wreck." Hermione glared over to her closest friend, Venus De Marco, a fellow council member for the Magical Law Enforcement department.

"Thank you Venus, it's always nice to receive compliments." Her voice had an edge to it, warning anyone not to cross her.

"I'm just stating. How did your anniversary dinner go?" She gave a sharp look to Venus who looked away and nodded. "That good, huh?"

Venus De Marco was no ordinary witch. She was tall and thin, with long black hair and blue eyes that could cut glass. She was smart and funny, with an air of extravagance. The two had become close friends nine years ago when Venus started in the department. It was Hermione's job to make sure that the young intern knew what she was doing.

"He got called to work and he went."

"That daft." Venus scoffed. "We'll talk more at lunch?"

"Yes." Hermione gave a quick smile as Venus stepped into her office. She, on the other hand, still had a little ways to go before she reached her own office. And lucky for her, the supervisor was waiting patiently in front of the oak door leading to her seclusion.

"Mr. Donavan, how are you?"

"Very good Mrs. Weasley, thank you." He opened the door for her, extending an arm to welcome her in.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mrs. Marissa Malfoy had to cancel that meeting that she schedule." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That wasn't even a surprise, Marissa Malfoy was notorious for causing an entrance and probably wasn't up to it this morning. However, that was hardly the cause for her supervisor's presence.

"I'll call her and make a new appointment. Was that all? A messenger or a memo would have sufficed."

"Actually, I ran into Mr. Potter, the head of the Auror Department."

"And?" Hermione was trying not to be rude, but she desperately wanted to start on her paper work. There was a mountain to do and not nearly enough time.

"Oh, nothing, he asked about you however, I wanted to make sure there were no cases concerning any of the Aurors' activities." Ah, he wanted to make sure that she wasn't hiding information from him.

"Harry and I are close friends Mr. Donavan. You know that. I'm sure Harry was merely checking on me. I'll talk to him later."

"Of course, of course." Mr. Donavan smiled and excused himself from her office.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flopped down into her work chair. It was going to be a day, she could feel it in her bones.

* * *

This was probably her favorite time of the day. Lunch. She sat at one of the oval tables in the café at the Ministry, popping grapes into her mouth.

Venus sat across from her scoping the room out for any one of interest. Gossip was low this week and it tended to make the beautiful witch a little antsy; not having anything to divulge to the world.

"I think we went wrong when we got married." Venus looked at Hermione and made a face.

"At marriage? Hermione, I believe that you and Ron were probably very happy at the point of marriage. Now, maybe after having two kids and becoming two very busy parents, I could understand the chemistry dipping a bit."

"You and Darien have six year old twins, you both work, and you still have time to spend with each other." Hermione gave a defeated looked to Venus who cocked her head to the side.

"Don't forget a mother-in-law who calls me Mercury because that seems logical in her mind." This didn't help ease Hermione's state of being. "Come on, you two are just going through a rough patch."

"We've been going through a rough patch for almost two years. Maybe longer. One day we were happy, and the next day it was like sharing a space with a ghost. I knew he was there but I couldn't see him, touch him, feel him. We haven't had sex in almost a year."

Hermione looked away as Venus' mouth dropped open. "A year?"

"Yes a year, close your mouth. For Merlin's sake."

"Hermione, a year is a long time. Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"Only you." Hermione looked at Venus who had shut her mouth, creating two thin strips under her nose. Hermione rolled her eyes, placing her chin in her palm. There were reasons why she kept so much to herself. The look on Venus' face was one of them.

"I didn't know that it was that bad." The comment seemed to upset Hermione more then any of the actual problems at hand. She squirmed a bit in her seat, before allowing her eyes to search the café.

It was one thing to admit there was a problem. It was a totally different thing to have someone close to you state how bad the problems actually were.

'That bad.' When had it gotten, that bad?

"Do you still love him?" Venus sat back as the sharp look formed over Hermione's face. "It happens, Hermione. Some people don't stay in love forever."

"He's just tired. It's hard working and helping around the house and watching children." The look she was receiving from Venus was far from comforting.

"When did tiredness become an excuse to a failing marriage?"

"We are not failing." Hermione's tone had an edge to it, which promptly shut Venus' mouth. "He's tired. And so am I." She sat back and folded her arms. Her marriage was not failing, she refused to believe that. They were just tired, simple as that.

Venus made a clicking noise with her tongue and then smiled brightly to the right of the table. Hermione followed her friend's glaze only to see Harry Potter walking towards their table. She rolled her eyes and let her arms fall into her lap, there was no need to look so closed off to Harry.

"Well, if it isn't the two most beautiful witches at the Ministry." Venus' smile widened.

"You're lucky your wife isn't here to hear you say that." Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I doubt she'd even care at this point. She called me a flirt the other night."

"As long as she knows what she has." Hermione watched as the two laughed together, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"What brings you to this side of the world Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at Hermione, his eyes glittering with laughter.

"Actually, I wanted to see you." Hermione cocked her eyebrows. It had been ages since she and Harry had really talked. Of course there was the small talk that they made at work, and the group conversations they had when they were on Holiday, but they were no longer as close as they once had been.

"See me? Did I do something wrong?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Merlin Hermione, I just wanted to say hi. It's been a lifetime since we've actually talked." And so it had been. "I wanted to take you and Ron out for your anniversary, but he's working late tonight. Paperwork or something, I don't even know." Hermione watched as Harry shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "He told me to ask if you wanted to go though? Give us time to catch up and stuff."

Hermione looked at him. She didn't even know Ron was staying late to work. He hadn't told her. Not that this was a big surprise, he had been staying after work more and more as the days wore on. Most nights he didn't even think to tell her. Sitting up in the kitchen, worrying about your husband, was not a routine one should ever have to get use too.

"Not cooking is always a very good thing I guess." Hermione gave Harry a small smile. "Dinner would be lovely."

"Great, I made reservations at the BeWitching."

"OH! They have the most amazing shrimp dishes. We have takeaway still in the house." Venus looked over and winked at Hermione.

"The BeWitching sounds perfect."

"Great, I'll swing by your office around six?" Harry's face was brighter then it had been minutes ago, brighter then it had been in possible years. Not that Hermione would remember, but one can always recognize brightness.

"I have some paperwork of my own to finish actually. Six thirty would be better." She looked at the ceiling thoughtful. Harry could probably give her until seven thirty and she would still only be partially done.

"How about seven, because the reservations aren't until eight. That way you can have a little extra time so you're not rushing. Maybe I can even help Ron out with some of his paper work." Harry gave her a smile, thinking he was doing a favor by helping out her husband. Hermione, however, figured that Ron was probably just wasting time instead of being at home. Being at home was a dangerous thing these days.

"Seven it is." Hermione flashed him a smile and then looked down at the table, popping another grape into her mouth. A warm hand fell over the top of her head, pushing one of the curls that were framing her face back.

"I always like it better when your hair is down." He gave her a smile and a wink. "See you at seven."

Venus' eyes stayed on Harry as he turned away and walked off, greeting and making small talk with various witches and wizards as he went.

"That man is possibly the sexiest man alive." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're married, to quite an attractive man yourself."

"So?" Venus shot a look at Hermione and then continued watching the disappearing form of Harry. "Harry is at least two inches taller then Darien and has the whole unruly, I don't care, black hair, style. And those muscles, psh, gorgeous."

"You wouldn't have thought so when we were at school. He filled out a lot more after he started working as an Auror. He use to be very scrawny." Hermione shook her head, popping the last of her grapes into her mouth.

"Well, Merlin did him a favor then. Uh, beautiful."

"You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm boy crazy, and that my dear friend, is a beautiful man. I wish I could go out to dinner with him, he must be very charismatic."

Hermione looked at Venus and then the table. Harry had always had the most fantastic personality. Of course he had a temper that was beyond anything Hermione, Ron, or Ginny could have ever mustered, but that wasn't anything to hold against him. But she only knew Harry from what he was in school. Not really what he had become over the years. She didn't see what Venus saw.

Even though she had to admit, he had become very handsome over the years. Ginny was in fact a very, very lucky woman.

"You two would have gorgeous children." Hermione looked skeptically at Venus. "Not that Rose and Hugo aren't to die for. I'm just saying." Venus looked away and stuffed a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"He's an old friend." Hermione looked towards the direction Harry had disappeared into. Venus looked at her friend and the gave a sideways glance in the same direction. She swallowed her food and nodded her head.

"Yeah, ok, but you can't honestly tell me that you never had a crush on him?"

Hermione sat up a bit straighter, stretching behind her. She had been through the worse with Harry, more then Ginny and more then Ron. When the rest of the world had turned their backs, she was always by his side. And maybe there was a small crush, deep down, but it was ages ago. She sighed and looked at Venus who was watching her with great interest.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. Venus, I've known him since we were ten. We're the best of friends."

"Yes, I understand this, this is not what I'm asking."

"I'm going back to work. I have dinner plans." Hermione stood up and stuck her tongue out and then smirked. She turned and began walking away from her bemused friend.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, staring into a mirror she had conjured mere minutes before. It was almost seven and she was trying to look as presentable as possible. She had let her hair loose and then transformed it into a river of curls and waves. She couldn't remember the last time she had let it down. It was long now and it was much more of a hassle then it was worth.

She wasn't even sure why she had let it down. Shaking her head she decided that it didn't matter.

A knock at the door echoed into her office, with a quick flick of her wrist the mirror disappeared. She straightened herself a bit and cleared her throat.

"It's open." She smiled as Harry stepped in. He was dressed in a black suit with a green dress shirt that matched the color of his eyes. His hair was unruly, but the smile on his face perfected the image.

"You let your hair down." He nodded his head and his smile widened. "It got so long."

Hermione gently touched her hair and shrugged. "Who has time for a haircut these days?"

"I guess your right. You finish all your paperwork?" Yeah, right, she looked over to the side of her desk where a small stack of files sat.

"Almost, but I still have tomorrow." She stood up and receiving a low whistle. Looking up her brown eyes crashed with green eyes. "What?"

"You look fabulous." Hermione looked down and then gave him a bright smile. She had changed from her blue skirt and white dress shirt into a navy colored dress. It was formfitting with a flimsy skirt that fell from mid thigh to over her knee.

"I didn't want to look shabby, Venus said the BeWitching was very trendy." Harry nodded his head, running his hand through his hair.

"You look very trendy." Harry held out his hand. "Shall we go? I change the reservations to just us."

"Ron couldn't finish his paperwork?" Hermione gave him a smile, but soon lost the smile as Harry's eyes faltered and his stare went from her to the floor.

"He had more paperwork then I thought he would, actually." Harry cleared his throat and smiled, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "I didn't even know how behind he was. I'm going to have to keep better tabs on him."

Hermione tried to see the truth in Harry's eyes, but she wasn't doing very well. She gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"I think you should keep better tabs on him. He's complaining of tiredness." Harry looked at her, but Hermione simply placed her hand in his and quickly apparated the two to the restaurant.

* * *

"Where's Ginny?" They were already on their main courses. Venus was right, the shrimp were delicious. They had stuck to random topics of discussion, work, the kids, Venus, the Malfoys, and some repressed memories from their time at Hogwarts. Discussions of their spouses had been avoided, at least until now.

Harry looked up from his lamb and potatoes. His eyes seemed to dull and he cocked his head from side to side.

"She's, um, she's at Molly's." Harry cleared his throat, cutting a piece of his lamb and popping it into his mouth.

Hermione watched him. "When did she go to Molly's?"

"Last night." Harry looked up and gave a very wiry smile to her. "Apparently she's been feeling a bit under the weather. I believe the word tired was put out there." He cleared his throat again and began nodding his head. "She took Lily and said that she was just going to get away for a couple of days."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione placed her hand over Harry's. His green eyes brighten slightly and he forced a smile onto his face.

"It's not as shocking as you'd think." Hermione instantly understood what he meant. Tiredness was running rapid these days, obviously.

"Harry, I, I do understand." Harry nodded in her direction.

"I kind of figured you would."

"Please tell me that he was just tossing paper into a waste bucket." Hermione knew that Ron would never, ever cheat on her, but thoughts such as that seemed to flood her mind every now and then.

"Actually, he was just sitting at his desk. I lied." Harry cleared his throat for the third time that evening. "He didn't tell me he was working late, nor did I tell him about the dinner plans. It's actually coincidental that your anniversary was yesterday."

Hermione stared at him blankly. Harry dropped his head slightly and looked guiltily at her.

"I had these reservations for weeks, it was a surprise for Ginny. And, well, last night when she ran off to her parents' place, I thought I'd just invite Ron. Ron, however, told me about your fight last night before I could even tell him about dinner."

"So you thought you'd invite me?" Hermione was confused, she was trying to put the puzzles pieces together but was not fitting them in order.

"Who better to understand a tired spouse?" Harry gave her a crooked smile and then looked down at his plate. "I missed you. I mean, as Ron was talking about the fight and how he's been so confused lately, I just kept thinking about you. Like, how you were doing, and how you've been. I've been a dreadful friend."

Hermione's hand found Harry's once again. Giving it a squeeze, she smiled at him.

"That's what happens Harry. It's as much my fault as it is yours. We've been living very, very busy lives."

Green met with brown and a small warmth spread through Hermione's core. A warmth she had almost forgotten. Harry turned his hand over, grasping her hand.

"We have some amazing dinner here, I don't think I want to talk about Ron and Ginny anymore." Harry nodded his head, moving his hand back to his glass.

"So, Darien really flies airplanes, huh?" Hermione's face lit up, a giggle leaving her lips.

"Yep. He works for a private company." Harry laughed.

"I've only flown once." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, his eyes focusing on her.

"Oh, I use to fly all the time, before I got my letter. My parents and all those trips." Hermione laughed. "It was interesting times back then."

Harry nodded his head. "What was your favorite family vacation?"

Ron and Ginny weren't brought up the rest of the night. It had been the first time in months, that the two old friends had felt at home and very much awake.

* * *

It was well into the next morning, maybe two, three o'clock. A part of her wished to walk in the door, Ron waiting diligently in the kitchen. This was hardly the case.

She shut the door quietly and looked around, the hallway light was on, dimly lighting the beginnings of the kitchen to her right and the living room on the left. She looked into the living room, leaning against the walkway. Ron was curled up on the couch, his breathing rhythmic with sleep.

She looked away, shaking her head. Pushing off the wall she walked up the stairs, her heart suddenly heavy.

It was the first night she could remember laughing and joking. They had shared memories, talked about their children, and even discussed the woulds and coulds of their lives. It was the first time she had been able to talk to someone outside of her own mind.

She shivered as she stepped into her bedroom. The window was open, the breeze forcing the curtains to dance. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the window, falling to her knees on the window seat.

The sky had never been so bright with stars. Instead of shutting the window as she intended, she leaned forward staring at the dark sky. It had been ages since she looked up at the stars. Maybe even a life time ago.

There was a bright twinkle, and she stared up at the unusually bright star.

"I wish it was better then this." Her voice carried from her lips to her ears, fighting against the breeze. A small smile fell across her lips. Harry had stated mere hours ago, that if they all just watched the stars a little more then they all could live life a little better.

Even watching the stars would not help her marriage. Stars didn't cure the onset of unhappiness or tiredness. They were only balls of gas that lit up the sky like diamonds.

Sighing, she leaned back and shut the window, locking it slowly so she could have the memory of the stars in her dreams. She shook her head and walked to the bed. She sat down and took off her shoes and unzipped the dress. It fell to the floor as she stood up and grabbed her night shirt from the foot of the bed.

There was still a chill and she was happy to find warmth from her comforter. As her eyes closed she thought she saw a light fill the room. She was simply too tired to open her eyes, and the thought was soon lost to dreams and nightmares alike.


	2. He's everything you want

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal. I own nothing, the song is by Vertical Horizon (Everything You Want) and Harry Potter is J. K. Rowlings.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, absolutely amazing. The way the sotry is going to work is every chapter, from this point on, is going to be (give or take) a day. All the events are with-in the ONE day. This might not be true for ALL the chapters, because I'm only on chapter three (writing wise) but as of now, I want all the chapters to remain as days. If you have an sugestions or anything, review it :) Happy Readings!! **R&R**

**_--_**

**You're waiting for someone to put you together**

**You're waiting for someone to push you away**

**There's always another wound to discover**

**There's always something more you wish he'd say.**

**-Everything you want-**

**_--_**

The sound of rain entered her dream, pressing her to wake up. She moaned, moving to roll over, only to feel something behind her. Before her eyes were opened, her brain tried to process what was happening. It couldn't have been the blankets, because she had spread them over the whole bed, so she'd have room to move around. And it couldn't have been Ron, because she would have woken up when he entered the room. That and the fact he hadn't held her like this in almost a year.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the wall she had been facing. Vaguely it entered her mind that there was more light then there should have been. They had a small bedroom window, and even though the skies were probably gray, there was still an abundant amount of brightness.

Light was merely a back thought because as her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was not staring at the pale yellow color of her walls, but rather a smokey baby blue.

What the bloody hell?

Her brain was running rapidly. What exactly happened last night? She had come home, she remembered climbing the stairs, she remembered staring at Ron. So, where the hell was she?

She moved her hand, only to have it touch the arm that was around her waist. It had been so long since she had felt this type of warmth coursing through her body. She couldn't help but let a smile form on her lips. Maybe this was a dream as well. The bed was so soft under her, and the arms were strong against her stomach.

Her smile instantly faded as warm lips touched the base of her neck. Steady breathing from the person behind her sent chills down her spine. The kisses trailed down her neck ending right as her spine began.

There was a shift in the bed and then the arm moving slowly off her abdomen.

"Mm, it's six fifteen, why are you up so early?" She knew that voice. She could recognize that voice in any given situation.

"The rain woke me up." Sleep was evident in her voice and it was then that she realized she was no longer sleeping. This was not a dream.

"I guess we have to get ready for work anyway." She knew he was smiling. Brown eyes closed for the brief second that his lips found her neck once again. The bed shifted under her, and she could hear his feet hit the hardwood floor.

She watched as he came into focus, a smile gracing his sleepy face. He was wearing only boxers, his muscles in clear view for her. He disappeared through a door which she assumed was the bathroom.

"Harry, um, what day is it today?" He stuck his head out, a toothbrush hanging half hazardly from his mouth.

"Thursday." He smiled and then popped back into the bathroom, out of her sight.

"Ah." She watched the opening for a few more seconds before slowly sitting up. She brought her knees to her chest, running her hands through her hair.

Something glittery caught her attention. She pulled her left hand away from her hair and stared at the ring on her finger.

It was not the ring she remembered from the night before. Her previous ring had a gold band with single diamond, with a wedding band attachment. This ring, however, was a white gold vine wrapping around the base of her finger. The diamond was bigger then her previous ring, with sapphires and emeralds dotting the vine.

It was absolutely stunning.

She shook her head and ran her hand over he face. This had to be a dream, or she had gone completely mental. Where the hell was Ron? And what was Harry doing in her bedroom?

Or, well, rather what was she doing in his bedroom? Wearing a different ring and sleeping next to a night stand that had a picture of three children?

She froze and turned to the nightstand. Gently, she picked up the picture and stared at it. It was not James, Albus, and Lily staring back at her.

There were three children all right, but non of them were Harry's, and certainly were not her own two children. The tallest, and possibly the oldest was a girl, with Harry's eyes and black hair that was in two buns on either side of her head. She had a very familiar smile, that Hermione was trying hard to figure out. The second tallest, who was only an inch or so shorter then the girl, was a boy. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He had Harry's smirk, but looked like her. At least that's what her brain was trying to convince her. The smallest child, who was no older then maybe a year, had all of Harry's features. From the unruly hair to Lily Potter's green eyes, there was no doubt that the baby was in fact Harry's.

In all honesty, there was little doubt that any of the children were not Harry's.

Her finger gently touch the middle child's face, and the recognition of the girl's smile flashed in Hermione's head. The girl was sporting Hermione's smile. And for that matter, all three children (even though it was not as apparent for the baby) looked in some way or form like her.

"Hermione?" She looked up startled. Brown crashed with green. "I'm going to hop in the shower." She numbly nodded her head, earning another brilliant smile from Harry.

What the bloody hell?

She shook her head, and stifled a scream that was at the base of her throat. She glanced back at the picture and noted that the figures weren't moving. The picture had been taken by a non wizard camera. It was almost strange to see a picture not moving around in it's frame.

She placed the picture back on the nightstand. The clock on Harry's side of the bed indicated that it was six twenty five. Obviously time was going slower then her over anxious brain.

Her feet hit the hardwood floor and for a second she felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Which was strange because she had carpet in her house. Ron didn't like waking up to a cold floor.

The sound of the shower running interrupted her thoughts, but only briefly. She made her way to the bedroom door, scared of what was on the other side. What she found was a wide hallway with cream colored walls and beautiful paintings, some still life and other's moving about. There was a staircase next to her bedroom, with a light color wood railing. Three doors sat to the right of her own door, and then a large loft balcony ended the hallway.

She walked forward, until she came to the balcony. The ceiling was high, a sky light taking over at least half of it. Below was a beautiful living room, with rich brown couches, and one of the walls filled with books.

Turning around, next to the stair case, parallel to her room was another door. It took five steps for her to reach and turn the knob, finding a nursery before her. The walls were painted a light blue, with clouds that moved very slowly across the walls. In the center was a rich brown wood crib, with a white mobile of moons and stars moving over it.

A gurgle stopped her as she approached the crib, and then there was a bout of fussing. Hermione realized that he must have heard her.

She leaned over the railing, staring at the chubby baby inside. He looked at her and a bright smile appeared on his face, followed by a giggle. He began babbling in his own language, reaching his arms up.

He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. The picture had not done him enough justice. His eyes were round and bright, slightly darker then Harry's eyes. His hair was thick and unruly, but kept the balance of his baby face. Anything else was a mere detail to his age and underdeveloped baby self. But Hermione couldn't help but catch her breathe.

Gently, very gently, she reached down and grabbed him, hoisting him up and over the railing. He latched his chubby arms around her neck, still babbling imaginary words.

"He's up too?" She spun around and was met with a robed Harry. He smiled and rolled his eyes, which were currently missing his glasses. Not that it mattered, they were beautiful with or without the spectacles. "Did everyone forget how to sleep around here?"

"He was up when I came in here." She watched as Harry's smile faltered a bit, his eyebrow raising.

"You're being awfully quiet darling, are you feeling alright?" He took two larges steps toward her and the baby, his hand flying to her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Did anything happen last night?"

Hermione stared at him blankly. "You were with me last night."

This seemed to be news to Harry, because his eyes widened a bit and his eyebrows raised high into his forehead.

"When I came home you were sleeping, I had that raid, remember? When I talked to you after you got home with Hunter, you said everything was fine. Did you have some wine or anything?"

Two things crossed Hermione's mind. What the bloody hell? And who the hell was Hunter?

"I did, you know, come to think of it. I had almost two glasses, after the baby went to sleep. I thought it would help me sleep better." She cleared her throat and gave him, what she hoped, was a reassuring smile. "I actually dreamt the whole night, I feel a little fuzzy."

Harry nodded his head slowly, and directed his attention to the child in her arms. He reached out and scooped the baby against him.

"Come on little man. I'll go make you a bottle while mommy gets ready for work." Harry kissed the baby on the head and then looked back up to Hermione. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded and folded her arms. "I'm great."

Harry nodded, but didn't seem convinced. He turned and walked out of the nursery, mumbling baby talk to his son.

Hermione looked at the ceiling, her brain running rapidly around everything that had happened in the last five minutes. "Oh, for the love of Merlin, what the bloody hell is going on?"

_**--**_

The Ministry was the same as it had been the day before. Nothing, nor anyone, seemed out of place. Information that did not help the headache that had formed and was slowly trying to kill Hermione.

She had an interesting time running through her routine, given the fact she knew where nothing was. She growled as she relived the memory of Harry walking in on her trying to find her work clothes. On the up side, she had a revolving closet. Which meant more room and more organization.

On the down side, Hunter, whom she learned was in fact her thirteen month old son, ended up spilling the contents of his bottle on to the black skirt she had chosen to wear, making her fifteen minutes late. Which wouldn't have been a big deal if she knew what the hell was going on.

Maybe she was just mental. Now there was a solid explanation she could take right to the bank.

"Oh, Hermione, there you are, I went to drop this file off with you but you, what's wrong?" Hermione stared at her long time friend and confidant. She grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her down the hall to her office, or what she prayed was her office.

As the two busted into the office, Hermione let go of the woman's hand and flopped down on to the couch that was against the wall.

"Hermione!"

"We're friends, right? Best friends, like I'm still the godmother of your children? You still have children, right?" Venus continued to rub her arm, but also looked up to stare at the woman on the couch.

"The last time I checked, which was this morning at seven fifteen, I still have twins. And you're the godmother to Connor. You know my sister demanded to be Kari's godmother." Venus cocked an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes. "Hermione, what's going on?"

"I've gone, absolutely insane. Last night I was married to Ronald Weasley and this morning, I woke up in the arms of Harry." Hermione closed her eyes. "Last night I had two children, Rose and Hugo. I now, apparently have three, Lily Ann, Sirius James, and Hunter Thomas. As Ronald would say, I've gone barking mad."

Venus stared at Hermione. She cleared her throat and then move one of the chairs from in front of the desk, next to the couch.

"Did you drink last night?"

"I went out with Harry last night. To catch up on each other's lives." Hermione's hand covered her eyes. "Apparently both of our marriages were slowly being ruined by a case of tiredness. Which I might add is a new epidemic in life." She growled, her hand still over her eyes.

Venus leaned back into the chair, her eyes focused over Hermione. "How did you know the kids' names?"

Hermione didn't remove her hand, but waved the other one in the air. "The picture frame in the kitchen, which has their names and birthday's. Don't be a pain in the ass right now."

With a smirk Venus looked around the office. "Maybe you just had a bad dream."

"How can you just push all of this under the dream umbrella?" Brown eyes glared at Venus who smiled and shrugged.

"Because I've watched you and Harry for the past nine years. I've watched Lily and Sirius grow up and enter Hogwarts. I was there for Hunter's birth. I have never seen you sad or unhappy or tired. You love Harry." She shrugged again.

"Venus," Hermione sat up, her feet landing on the floor as she looked at her best friend. "I was married to Ron. I am married to Ron."

"Then where is he? You said that your's and Harry's marriages were falling apart. Even in the dream you wanted to stay true to Harry. And Ronald Weasley, second class auror, is married to Luna Lovegood. They have two sons and live near their childhood homes. The marriage wagon left without you two." Hermione's eyes bulged slightly, her brain shutting down.

"He married Luna? How, why do you know all of this?"

"Because Ron is still Harry's best friend, as well as one of your closest guy friends. You guys tend to talk about him when we all go out to dinner."

Hermione looked at Venus, and then let her head drop, so she could stare at the floor. A sigh escaped her lips as this new information rotated in her brain.

"Sweetheart, Harry loves you, and you love Harry."

"Then why can't I remember anything?" She lifted up her head, tears rolling down her face. "If I was so happy I should remember some of this life."

A comforting hand found her shoulder and with a gentle squeeze, Venus smiled and nodded her head. "Maybe you don't feel you deserve happiness like this. And darling, you do."

Hermione looked at Venus, and then leaned back into the couch. Her hands covered her face and for a second time that morning she stifled a scream.

_**--**_

She sat inside the window seat, staring as the rain poured down. In the eight hours she spent at the Ministry, barely any work had been done. Instead, she looked at various pictures around her office, was referred to as Mrs. Potter forty seven times, and went to the Auror Department, only to hurry back to her office, afraid to face Harry or Ron.

Her talk with Venus did little to ease her mind. Being at work and being called Mrs. Potter, also did nothing for her ongoing mental illness.

A bit of static shot through the baby monitor, making Hermione looked down at it. When she had gotten home, Mrs. Carville, the neighbor from down the street who watched Hunter from Tuesday through Thursday (apparently), greeted Hermione with a giant smile and handed Hunter to his mother. Taking care of Hunter was easy enough. She had raised two children, whether they were Ron's or Harry's. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be around a baby.

And was Hunter an energetic baby. He could already walk and knew the layout of the Potter's grand home. He talked and cuddled and was constantly wanting Hermione's attention. Not that she minded. Every second spent with the tiny child, made her fall even further in love with him.

She leaned back into one of the pillows and tried to make out the blurry figures outside her window. Her hair was wet from the shower she had just taken and was currently curling behind her. It was nearing eight thirty, and her mind was drifting through random thoughts. Most of them concerning life.

"Mione?" Her head snapped to the sound of his voice, her face expressionless.

"Hey, you're home late." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Only a few minutes. How was Hunter?" She watched as Harry took off his robes, and started to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes moved back to the window.

"No trouble at all. I forget how energetic he is."

"He missed you." Harry walked over and placed a kiss on the top of her head, leaning over her to look out the window. "It's really coming down in buckets."

The scent of his cologne was intoxicating her brain. She mentally shook her head, sliding her way past Harry and walking towards the bed.

"Are you ok?" Green crashed with brown, and a pain shot through her heart. His face was full of worry and there was a confusion in his eyes that made it hard for her to breathe.

"I'm ok." Her voice sounded unfamiliar. Clearing her throat she sat on the bed, his side of the bed, and tried to smile. Her lips, however, didn't seem to do as they were being told too. "I'm just really tired. Which, is absolutely ludicrous because I did very little at work today."

"You stopped by the Auror department?" She looked at him. "Kendal saw you, he said you were only there for a minute before rushing off."

"Yes, I, um," Thinking up a perfect lie would have probably been a better use of her time, instead of procrastinating from her work load. "I wanted to see you. I know I must seem like a complete basket case today, and I just, I missed you."

Her lips still couldn't produce a smile, and she could sense that Harry wasn't buying into her excuse.

"I must admit darling, you're acting a bit strange." He turned from the bed, only to place his robes into the closet and then continue to undress.

Hermione turned her eyes towards the quilt, only to look up as his shirt came off, his pants already on the floor. Her eyes traveled from his pants to his athletic legs, his dark green boxers, his chiseled chest, and then right into his green eyes.

A part of her felt like it was melting.

There was no doubt that she didn't love Harry. He was her best friend and closest confident. They had never dated, or kissed, or fell in love, but they had never left each other's side. She had been through the worst with him.

Another part thought about Ron.

"Mione," Harry sat on the bed, warmth radiated from his body. His scent reached over her senses once again. She leaned forward, her head resting against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and a kiss found itself at the top of her head. "I do love you. More then anything in the world."

Hermione couldn't speak. She couldn't say anything back to him. Last night she had loved Ron. At least in theory she had loved Ron. He was her husband. The father of her two children.

Then again, according to Venus, it had all been a bad dream.

A cry erupted from the window seat, causing Hermione to jump back, almost hitting her head on the head board. Harry looked at her and then the baby monitor. He cleared his throat, standing up.

"I'll take care of him." And with that he walked swiftly from their bedroom to the nursery. Hermione watching his sunken shoulders as he walked.

Was she ever going to just get a damn break? Her eyes glared up at the ceiling. Someone was punishing her. She just knew it.


	3. Or would it be a waste?

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything, ectera, ectera.

**Author's Note:** Just, for the record. During the weekend, it's easier to pump out chapters. So the updates might slow down a bit, but hopefully they won;t be any more then two or three days apart. Also, Hermione seems out of sorts and I guess OOC, and that's simply how she's gonna be written in this chapter and possibly the next chapter. I think (which this can change, at any given point) THat I'm going to have some HR/R in Day 4 or 5. And there will be MUCHO H/HR in either Day 5 or 6. Day 3 and 4 will probably be more family orientated. Harry trying to figure Hermione out, while she tries to figure out what happened. And for some of the "magical" details, I took a bit of creative license and somewhat made it my own.

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy. Happy Readings.

--

**I've made up me mind, don't need to think it over, if I'm wrong I am right  
Don't need to look no further, this ain't lust, I know this is love  
If I tell the world, I'll never say enough cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements, even if it leads no where,  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place should I leave it there.  
Should I give up 0r should I just keep chasing pavements, even if it leads nowhere?  
I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Waiting as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it or should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere.**

**--**

Chasing Pavements

**--**

--

She rolled over, slipping into a cold area of the bed. With a shiver she rolled back into the spot she had been laying, and brought her legs up to her stomach. It was never fun waking up by yourself.

But at least she knew that everything had been a dream. Ron would be making coffee, which she didn't drink, and they would leave for work at separate times. All was as it should have been.

With a yawn and a small stretch, brown eyes opened, focusing on blue walls and white trims. She shut them and placed her hands over her face. Even slower then before, she reopened her eyes and moved away her hands. Blue walls and white trims.

She rolled over and noticed that Harry's side of the bed was empty, and the curtains were drawn over the huge bay window that took up most of the wall.

A groan escaped her throat, she rolled over and propped herself into a sitting position.

"Harry?" She waited a minute. "Harry?" He still didn't answer, prompting her to stand up. She turned and looked at the clock, it was almost eight.

Meaning he had left for work. Meaning she was half an hour late. Without even thinking she dove into the bathroom, rushing through her routine. She ran back out into the bedroom, racing towards the closet, flicking her wrist until she had the section she wanted. The closet door stayed open as she rushed back towards the bathroom. She froze as a glowing piece of paper on her nightstand caught her attention.

It was a letter in Harry's penmanship.

__

'Good Morning beautiful. I figured it be best to let you sleep in. Yesterday you weren't feeling so well and a little extra sleep is never harmful. I fed and changed Hunter, he dozed back off as I was leaving. You'll probably wake up the same time as him. You two have a lovely day, and I'll try to be home early. And love, relax.'

She stared down at the paper and then looked around the room. It was only in slight chaos, an easy cleaning spell would probably work. Not that this was what was important. No, what was important was, she was still married to Harry. Not only that, Harry loved her and they had three beautiful children. Ron was married to Luna. And apparently she didn't have to go into work.

What was truly important, in all honesty, was she didn't remember any of these things.

The note found itself back on her night stand and with a flick of her wrist, the room was placed back into order. She sighed and turned, making her way out of the bed room to the nursery.

Hunter was wrapped snuggly in his crib. His chubby face was peaceful with sleep. Hermione leaned down and gently brushed some black hair from his face. A smile formed on her lips as her fingers felt the warmth of his skin.

It had been many a year since she had been so close to a baby. And, Merlin, was he beautiful. He could give his father a run for his money. Not that Lily and Sirius were nothing. Hermione had a feeling that, in person, the two kids would probably knock her to her feet.

She'd have to admit, Harry and her made beautiful children.

Turning to walk out of the room, a picture on the dresser caught her attention. It was taken with a wizard's camera because the figures moved. She lifted it up and stared at Harry and herself in a hospital room. She was laying in a bed, a tiny newborn wrapped securely in her arms. Harry was sitting on the bed, slightly behind her, his arms around her and a giant smile on his face A giant smile was on both of their faces, for that matter.

Her eyes watched as picture Harry kissed her and Hunter, his smile growing every second. Picture Hermione was just as happy, kissing Hunter, rocking Hunter, and then, giving Harry a full blown kiss. Brown eyes stared down at the couple in the picture as they kissed, her hand reaching up to touch his face, Hunter still wrapped in her arms.

Placing the photo down, she shook her head and looked back to make sure Hunter was still sleeping. She left quietly, making her way down the stairs.

She couldn't believe how beautiful the house was. Not that her and Ron's house was anything to sweep under the carpet, but this house was just grand. High ceilings and lots of light.

The kitchen was a wall of windows, with beautiful brown counters and a small round table. The silver tea kettle was sitting on the stove, waiting to be heated.

Without using magic, a flick of the wrist, Hermione walked over to the stove and manually turned it on. She leaned back on her heels and looked around, she wasn't sure where everything was. She had looked around briefly yesterday, but the thought of tea had not been a very prominent thought.

Walking over to the opposite counter, she grabbed a cup and a tea bag, opting for instant tea rather then leaves. Putting the bag in the cup, she looked up and noticed a calendar right by the doorway.

Harry's name was written on ever Monday, just as her name was written on every Friday. It hit Hermione that she and Harry stayed home on these days, each getting a three day weekend, and only having to leave Hunter with Mrs. Carville three days versus five.

She had to admit, they were on target. She had been home with Rose for the first two years, but then they had Molly. Ginny had been a stay at home mother permanently, cleaning and cooking, raising her three children.

A thought seemed to cross her mind. Had she stayed home with Lily or Sirius? She had deduced that Hunter was a surprise, he was a full eleven years after Sirius. He was either a very big surprise, or she had wanted another child.

Lily and Sirius, the smile on her face widened. She knew those were Harry's names, that they were what he had left of his family. There was no way she would have not allowed him to name their children after his parents and godfather. Hunter, however, was not one of Harry's names. Actually, it was a name she had always liked. Rose and Hugo had been Ron's names, and they had decided that they had only wanted two children. But Hunter, Hunter was one of her names.

The tea kettle's whistle interrupted her thoughts and she jumped up. She flicked her wrist immediately stopping the noise and shutting the gas off. Her hand found her forehead.

Walking over to the stove, she poured the water into the cup. Something moved, making her look up, only to stare at the pictures on the wall near the other entrance to the kitchen. It was the pictures of the three children, each from their first birthdays. Lily Ann, Sirius James, and Hunter Thomas, three Potter legacies.

Brown eyes closed and she took a sip of her tea, allowing the hot liquid salvation to course through her body. This was short lived as a cry erupted through the house, causing Hermione, not only to spill her tea but almost drop the cup. A hand flew to her chest and she took a deep breath. It was an echo spell, something she had used with Rose and Hugo, it was a good back up system in case you forgot the baby monitor.

She debated for half a second whether to clean up the mess with magic, or wait until she had Hunter settled. The ongoing cry of her son made her take a deep breath and leave the mess, rushing towards the nursery.

There was more important things then a bit of spilled tea.

--

Hunter ran past the kitchen into the family room, giggling with his arms stretched in front of him. Behind him, a smile plastered on her face, was an out of breath Hermione. It was almost twelve o'clock, what Hermione had assumed would be Hunter's nap time, she was apparently very wrong.

They had been running around for, what felt like days to Hermione, only a couple of hours. Hunter had eaten the silver dollar pancakes and eggs Hermione had cooked; spilt milk all over the floor and kitchen table; somehow managed to break the gate leading to the library/formal living room, and had empted one of the cabinets; and had bit Hermione for not picking him up right away.

Ah, early childhood, energy and an abundant amount of teething.

Taking the easy way out, Hermione had cleaned and fixed everything with a swish of her wand. She had to keep up with Hunter, who was obviously taking after Harry in the mischief department.

He giggled as Hermione almost toppled over one of the toys that had been left out from their earlier invasion on the family room. She stood up and gave him a devilish smile, making his giggle erupt even louder. He rushed past her, trying to win some ridiculous race that she didn't even know about.

"AH HA!" Hermione scooped him into her arms, his laughter tickling her ears. "I've got you! Now, you need to have a bath and then a good nap." Hunter made a face and then smiled brightly, shaking his head. An eruption of babble rushed from his lips, every once and a while stopping to look at Hermione's face. "Oh, really?"

Hunter let out another babble, placing his head on her shoulder.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle she had made him. She walked up the stairs and opened the middle door, right of the staircase. Earlier, when she went looking for towels, she had found out that the middle door was the bathroom, Lily's room was to the far end of the hall, and Sirius' room was closest to hers.

She realized this simply because Lily's room was a mint green, with posters of some hot young wizard band and lots of plants. Sirius' room was a tan paint, with posters of quidditch players, action figures, and a bookshelf filled from top to bottom with all different types of books.

One of the good parts of Hunter being so energetic was she had the opportunity to see the house, quickly learning where everything was. Merlin bless her photographic memory.

She stepped into the bathroom, breathing in the scent of lavender and vanilla, a scent that was magically enhanced to keep the bathroom smelling fresh. There was a large old fashion tub, that had a modern shower attachment. With Hunter still in her arms, she squatted down and started filling the tub, adjusting the temperature so it was suitable for the baby.

Hunter was giggling and trying to pull her hair from the messy bun it was in. A smile graced her lips, slowly pulling him away. His green eyes stared at her, a blank expression on his face.

"Come on little man, I know you want to play in the water." She tweaked his nose, earning a bright smile and a high laugh. Hermione laughed and began undressing him, turning the water off and sticking her hand in it to check the temperature. Satisfied that it was not too hot, she gently placed Hunter in the shallow water.

He began splashing around, the water hitting the tub, and spotting Hermione's tank top. She smiled as she took a wash cloth and the baby bath soap that was sitting on a small shelf near the tub. Hunter was splashing and laughing, his hands trying to grab the water.

The bath was short, only because Hermione was feeling tired herself. She gently rinsed the rest of the bubbles and soap off of Hunter and wrapped him in a soft towel. His eyes were half shut, which brought a soft smile to Hermione's face.

She dressed him in a diaper and a tee-shirt, giving him his bottle as he laid down. There was no smile or giggle, only his breath adjusting to a rhythmic pattern. Hermione quickly left the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Shaking her head, a smile gracing her lips, she walked into her bedroom, the clock on the nightstand read twelve forty five. This gave her until about two thirty, maybe three to relax and rejuvenate herself.

She walked into the bathroom and undressed herself, stepping into the large shower. She closed the glass door and turned on the water as hot as her body could handle. Which, in retrospect, must have been quite hot because she noticed her pearly skin was turning redder by the minute.

This did not bother her.

The water cascading over her, gave her mind some clarity. Running after Hunter, while very good because it kept her mind busy, was only delaying the inevitable.

Harry Potter. First class Auror. Good father. Loving Husband. Perfection.

Of course he had his faults, as all men do, but here he was, Hermione's husband. _Husband_. Obviously, this was not a dream. She would have woken up from it long ago. That and the fact she tripped up the stairs, banging her knee and feeling the sharp pain.

So, if this wasn't a dream, then what was Ron?

First in her class, youngest to start on the Magical Law Enforcement council, and able to read a thousand page book and memorize it basically word for word, she could not figure out what the bloody hell was going on. Maybe it was a bad dream. Maybe she took a nasty spill and bumped her head.

How did she make it to bed that night however? And who forgets their life and creates a new one? You're suppose to fall, get a concussion, and forget _everything_. No, not Hermione. She not only forgot everything, but created a whole other life.

The water shifted from hot to cold, making Hermione jump back and shriek slightly. Her hand laid over her upper chest, her breath trying to even out. This whole anxious thing, was not working out for her.

She grabbed the bar of soap from the ceramic shelf and quickly ran it over her body. The shampoo smelt like the ocean, and filled the entire bathroom. She breathed in deeply, allowing the cool water to run over her.

Steam rose off her skin, floating up to the ceiling. She stared at it and leaned against the tiled wall, the shower hitting the floor almost violently. Her hands covered her face.

She loved Ron. Ron had been there through everything. Of course they had their disagreements, and they had a few blow outs, but then what married couple didn't. It wouldn't have mattered if she knew what was the story behind Harry.

All she could focus on was the story she shared with Ron.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping one of the soft towels around her body. The scent of the ocean lingering in the steam filled space. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door and stepped into her bedroom, relieving in the cold air that hit her.

Sighing, she crossed over the room to the closet, her wrist flicking to find her comfortable clothes. Just as she was passing her formal dresses, two hands fell over her shoulders.

Her whole body tensed as she froze, the hands moving from her shoulders down her arms, moving over her wrists and then curving over her hips, squeezing them as the person pressed against her back. She could feel hot breath on her neck. Her body was so tense that she thought her heart had stopped beating.

"Hello love." Her body eased slightly as she recognized his voice, but she still stood rigid as his lips traced her neck to her collar bone, his arms moving to circle her lower stomach, and his chin finally coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Harry? What are you doing home?" She didn't move, her eyes focused on the closest. It couldn't be any later then one thirty, the earliest he would have come home would have been six thirty.

Harry pulled away from her, his hands gliding over the towel that was wrapped around her.

"We always come home and meet each other for lunch on Mondays and Fridays." She grimaced and turned around, her arms crossing over her chest in a secure fashion.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't make lunch, I'm so sorry. Hunter took forever to tire himself out and it slipped my mind." Harry stared at her, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, eyes which were currently watching her with mild confusion.

"That's ok darling. I'll go and whip something up." He leaned forward, to kiss her on the lips, only Hermione leaned back, directing Harry's lips to kiss her on the top of her head instead. He moved away from her, hurt evident in his eyes. "You get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

Hermione nodded, watching as he turned, his hand running through his messy hair. She looked at the ceiling, glaring openly to whatever was up there ruining her life.

--

The scent of sauce and chicken had floated upstairs, her stomach roaring in anticipation. She made her way down the stairs, entering the kitchen with a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Harry looked up and smirked at her, holding up a plate of chicken cutlets with a curry gravy.

"I used magic to whip it up. I know you really don't like us using magic in the house, but I figured you wouldn't mind since we were pressed for time."

Hermione stared at him blankly. "You're ok with not using magic around the house?"

Harry's smirk fell, being replaced with straight lips. He took two large steps toward her, placing his hand on her forehead. "Well of course. I mean, I was raised in the Muggle world as well Hermione. Besides, we haven't used much magic around the houses since we moved in together at the age of eighteen." He removed his hand, finding her head perfectly cool to the touch. His eyes stayed on her however, watching to see if she made any sudden movements.

"I--" Hermione shut her mouth. She had pressed Ron since they got married to keep the magic to a minimum, simply because as wonderful as magic was, it was ultimately a crutch. Of course they could use magic, but it wasn't always necessary. And especially after Rose was born, she wanted to give the kids a semi-similar childhood as she had. Even though Ron tried, he was too stubborn and set in his ways. Magic had become everyone's crutch in the Weasley household.

Harry being raised by his aunt and uncle, Hermione guessed, gave him the means to understand where she was coming from.

Without speaking, Hermione gently took a plate and walked over to the table, Harry hot on her heels. They both sat down, Hermione's eyes staring at the food and Harry's eyes on her.

He cleared his throat and began cutting his chicken. "Are you sure you're ok? Should we call Dr. Horne ?"

She stared down at her plate, random thoughts rolling around in her chaotic mind. Being the brightest witch was not helping her at this moment in time.

"Harry, do you think about what it be like to live a different life? Like, as if you had married Ginny?" She looked up, Harry was bent over his plate, fork frozen in mid air. He looked over his glasses, green crashing into brown.

Slowly, he placed his fork down and sat up straight, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat and stared at her.

"Not really, considering how it ended. I mean, as much as I loved Ginny, her and I were just not going to last. She didn't even want to move to Grimmauld Place so I could renovate it." He's glaze lowered, his eyes moving around the kitchen. "You were the only one who really wanted to be with me. Even Ron only came to Sirius' home because you two were in the beginnings of your relationship." He shrugged, his eyes meeting Hermione's once again.

Her brain began wrapping around this information. She had never lived at Grimmauld Place. She remembered Harry saying he was going back there, to settle things and take a break. Ginny hadn't gone, no one had gone. It had been just Harry.

"Mione?" She snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes focusing unto his.

"I'm just a little thoughtful. Hunter had me running around like a headless chicken." She looked down, her appetite dying away. She pushed the plate away from her, sitting her elbows on the table, so her chin could sit in her palm.

"Do you wish you had another life?" Her eyes bulged and she began rapidly shaking her head.

"Harry, please, how could you ask such a thing?" In actual reality, what he was asking was a very wise and perceptive question. Because not only was she thinking about another life, she had lived another life. A life with Harry's best friend.

"I'm sorry," He did not look very apologetic, but a coy smile formed on his lips. His green eyes lightened, alerting Hermione that he was confused. "I thought you were asking me about Ginny because you yourself was projecting."

A blank expression formed over her face as the comment calmed her earlier burst. When did Harry become so, so smart? He and Ron were about the same level, sometimes falling short of what Hermione was saying or thinking. But never did Harry or Ron come up with a psychoanalysis of Hermione.

"See, I took your advice and read something smart." He stuck out his tongue, laughter rushing into his eyes. He gave her a wink and bent over his plate, taking a large bite of his chicken.

Hermione simply stared at him. She looked away, and then at the ceiling.

"Well," Her eyes returned to the table, a small headache forming in her temples. "Someone has to do as I say. I'll fix dinner tonight, so try to be on time, please."

"I can't make any promises. We have another raid." Harry rolled his eyes. "I wanted to have Ron lead it, but Artie is sick and Luna is feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"Is Artie ok?" Hermione could guess that Artie was one of the two children Ron had with Luna, that was simple enough. She didn't know if he was older or younger, and if he was the only boy, but she could at least keep up some charade.

"It's probably just a fever. But with Hugo begging for some early magic lessons and Luna having to go on some expedition with her father all of next week, it's a bit chaotic." Harry shrugged, another piece of chicken finding his mouth.

"Hugo?" For, what felt like the thousandth time, Hermione's body tensed up.

"Yeah, he starts Hogwarts next fall." Harry let out a little chuckle, shaking his head. "He wants to know as much as possible so he doesn't fall behind."

So, a Hugo Weasley still existed. Only it wasn't hers.

"Speaking of our dear friend, I told Ron he could bring the kids over next week, save him from cooking dinner one of the nights."

Her headache was currently trying to take over her mind. Going into the light was sounding too wonderful. Trying hard not to clench her teeth, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Fantastic."

--

Hunter was sitting in his highchair, blocks currently occupying his attention span. Hermione had been rushing around for the better part of an hour, putting together the perfect dinner.

She might have been confused, angry, and a little boarder line mental, but dammit, she was going to cook a fabulous meal.

Lambs, potatoes, spinach, with Harry's favorite wine. Or, well, what she remembered being his favorite wine from her previous life.

She took a whiff of the air and smiled at herself. It was a good dinner indeed. Turning, she opened the oven taking out the hot bread she had lightly toasted. The clock over the table read a little before seven forty five. The smile widened across her face.

As she was about to place the tray of bread on the table, a bright light filled the room, making her shield her eyes and Hunter to start crying.

Harry's voice boomed across the kitchen, making Hermione look to see a large stag in her kitchen.

"I'm so sorry! The raid was a bust but we got a lead. I'm not going to be home until late. Forgive me." The voice died down and the stag bowed his head, disappearing into a million specks of light. It took a second but soon the kitchen was filled with the lights from the ceiling.

Hunter stared at the spot where the stag had been, looked at Hermione, and then started crying loudly (having stopped his tears before, upon hearing his father's voice).

Hermione was looking at the same spot. She dropped her shoulders and walked over to Hunter, squatting down slightly so she was at eye level with him in the highchair. It took all of three minutes to calm down the wobbler.

Standing back up, she walked over to the food and made a plate, placing aluminum foil over it. She dropped it in the oven and conjured a pen and paper from the other room. She scribbled a quick note, and then quickly, using a bit of magic, put away the rest of the food and cleaned up the kitchen.

She had all ready fed Hunter, and placed him in pajamas. He looked up at her, extending his arms. He was sucking on the pacifier she had left on his tray earlier.

"Come on my little predator." She un-strapped him and lifted him into her tired arms. "You want to lay down in mommy's bed?"

Hunter looked at her and then grasped her face in his hands. His smile spread past the pacifier, his green eyes lighting up. He squeezed her cheeks together and let out a burst of happy noise.

Hermione's smile grew bigger and she gently kissed him on his nose.

"I may not remember having you, but I'm so happy that I've met you." Hunter, neither understanding or possibly caring what his mother was saying, simply grinned and began trying to pull her hair.

--

She laid against the pillows on the bed, her head had finally stopped hurting. She looked down to see the slumbering baby next to her. He was sleeping on his back, his feet kicking every once and a while. A pillow was on the other side of him, where Harry would have been sleeping.

Brown eyes looked over to Harry's nightstand and noted it was almost twelve. As tired as she might have been, she couldn't fall asleep.

What if something had happened to him?

Ron always made her worry. She was always scared that something could happen to him. What would she do without him?

It had been a long time since she had thought of Harry as the person she wouldn't know what to do without.

She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. She had started having a crush on Harry in the fourth year, during the Tri-wizard competition. He was in constant danger, which, sadly, was not even abnormal for Harry. This was somehow different. She was on constant vigilance for him. What if something happened? He could _die_, wizards, come of aged wizards, had died. And Harry, fourteen years old, was in no condition to go into such advanced tasks.

Of course she liked Ron as well. She had always harbored a bit of a soft spot for the red head. Harry was always just the best friend. At least until it came down to who mattered. And if Harry had died, what would she have done?

In fifth year, when he had gone through all that he had gone through, she had been so desperate to be close to him, to keep him in her sights at all times. But Ron was just as much involved as everyone else. It was common for girls to like their guy friends. But somehow she knew her situation was different.

It had always been different.

She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to cry. She fell in love with Ron as they searched for Horcruxes. Harry was in love with Ginny, there was no point to pine over someone who was constantly looking past you. Best friends or not.

The room came back into focus and she looked down at Hunter. And now, she was back to where she started at the age of fourteen. Constant vigilance for the hero. Her hero.

Distantly, she heard a 'pop' and then footsteps downstairs. Hunter hadn't stirred, which she was grateful for. The footsteps continued up the stairs and made their way to the bedroom.

The door opened and Hermione caught a bit of Harry's hair as he slowly poked his head in, eyes lit in surprise to see Hermione still up.

"Baby?" She couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine. His voice was low and rough, possibly because he was trying hard to whisper. "Why are you still up?"

Hermione looked at him and then indicated to Hunter, who fussed for a second, and then slipped back into his deep sleep.

"Was he giving you trouble?" Harry walked over to the bed, gently lifting the baby into his arms and over his shoulder.

"No," Hermione shook her head, sitting up. "I just didn't want to lay in bed by myself."

Harry smiled at her, a genuine smile. "Let me put him to bed."

She nodded her head, watching him turn and slip out of the bedroom.

Maybe she had some weird case of amnesia. Maybe she had gone completely mental. Repressed stress from twenty years ago. Honestly, her teen years were spent in high stress situations. This could all be some weird mental disorder. Some kind of post war syndrome.

"I'm so sorry about tonight. Dinner looked delicious." He gave her a small smile. He sat on the bed, leaning back, his body language was inviting her to cuddle up with him.

Hermione simply stared at him, not budging from her laying position. Harry's smile faded and he gently placed his arm in the middle of the bed.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong. I know you're not mad about the raid. You've been acting out of sorts for two days now."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I love you. Please tell me." Her eyes opened, and looked over at a worried Harry. What he must be thinking. Two days ago he was happily married.

Ron popped into her brain, her eyes staring in Harry's.

He sighed and got up, beginning to undress. Hermione allowed herself to watch him. His muscles perfectly defined as he removed his shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower. Get some sleep my love." He leaned over, kissing her on her forehead. Hermione held her head up, breathing in his scent. Even after a long day he still smelt sweet.

She mildly registered the shower running.

Is it cheating, if you're technically married to the man you want to have an affair with?


	4. I hope this will guide you home

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Song is by Postal Service, Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling.

****

Author's Note: No, no, no abandonment. This was an actually very difficult chapter to write, considering it is in fact the third attempt at writing this chapter. It's a little more dark and a little bit more inside Hermione's head, which I think the next chapter might touch base on some of the same issues as in this chapter. There's a little H/HR and I promise there will be a WHOLE lot of H/HR soon. Maybe Chapter 6/7. I have to put in a little HR/R, but, oh well. ANYWAY… Thank you so much for the reviews and in puts and everything, I really appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoy the story so far. Happy Readings!

--

I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay  
True, it may seem like a stretch, but  
Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
Head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road for  
Several weeks of shows and when you scan  
The radio, I hope this song will guide you home

Such Great Heights

--

Warmth. An incredible amount of warmth that one could only feel in-between the depths of sleep and wake. She snuggled up against whatever was creating this feeling around her. Breathing in, his scent circulated through her nose, erupting a tingle down her spine.

Brown eyes opened brightly, staring at his chest, her arms the only thing between them. Her eyes looked up, his face was still in deep sleep, his lips slightly parted.

A groan was suppressed. Her whole body was aching. She tried arching her back, her body touching his dangerously. The night had been spent tossing and turning, dreams and nightmares of Ron and Harry plaguing her subconscious.

His scent drove into her mind once again, obviously, she was too close to him.

She loved how men smelt. Ronald had a bold, rugged scent that made her senses dance. Harry's scent was sweeter, almost delicious.

Her eyes shut. She had to figure out what was going on. All these constant changing feelings were going to drive her wild.

"Mm," His hold tightened around her, his face falling against her head. She rolled her eyes, opening them to the shadowed cocoon around her. Moving her head, she froze as his lips met hers.

The operative part of this was she couldn't be intimate with him. Other then a kiss on the head or cheek she couldn't give in to anything, till she knew what was going on.

And here she was, being kissed by the man she was supposedly married to.

He deepened the kiss, his mouth opening, trying to entice her own lips.

Hermione closed her eyes, her lips staying shut. She couldn't kiss him. She couldn't do anything. Her feelings had to stay under control.

His hands, which were placed on her back, pressed her closer to him, her arms doing very little to keep space between them. His tongue darted out, parting her lips, slipping in to taste her, convincing her to taste him.

And, dammit, did it feel good to be in his arms. His hands exploring her body. A body that hadn't been touch in months.

Hermione shut her eyes, relaxing in his hold, her mouth accepting his in sweet surrender. Her own hands, moving over his bare chest, his muscles being memorized with each touch.

Finding the hem of her shirt, his hand darted over her back, heated touches up her spine. She pressed herself closer to him, her arms snaking behind him.

As his hand moved from her back to her side, an image of Ron flooded her brain. His face expressionless against her eye lids. She pulled herself away from Harry, making him instantly stop, his green eyes opening to stare at her brown ones in wild confusion.

She was shaking her head, sliding to put space between them, underestimating how big their bed truly was.

"Ow." Hermione groaned as she hit the floor, arching her back, rolling over to sit up.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Harry was still on the bed, looking over the edge down at her. She looked at him and then averted her eyes to the floor, her hand rubbing her back the best she could.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I just, I'm, yes I'm ok." Her other hand flew to her face, trying to wipe tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You fell off the bed." Harry's head disappeared and she could hear his feet hit the floor on the other side of the bed. He rushed around, falling to his knees next to her. His left hand was on her back, his right hand holding the hand she was using to wipe her face. "Did you hurt yourself that badly? You're crying."

She sniffled, his hand letting go of hers and running over her cheek, wiping away the stray tears that had already fallen.

"Baby, what the bloody hell happened?" Harry froze as Hermione started crying hysterically. He hadn't raised his voice, he wasn't even accusing. But Hermione was sobbing and talking incoherently.

She pulled away from him, her knees being drawn up to her chest, her face pressing against her palms.

"Hermione?" Shaking her head, she tried to take in shallow breaths.

"Harry, the baby. I, just go make sure Hunter is ok." Harry stared at her, his eyes moving from her sobbing form to the bedroom door.

"He's probably laying in the crib, Mione, I--"

"Harry, he needs to be fed and changed. Please." It wasn't a request, it was a command. She listened for him to get up, to move away from her. It took several minutes, but she finally heard the bedroom door open and close.

Lifting her tear filled face she looked around, an onset of fresh tears falling down her face.

Twelve years married to Ron and she had never once even thought about cheating. Whether she was in love with Harry or had a crush on Harry or was just friends with him, she had never once thought of him like that. She loved Ron. She had to have loved Ron. She had, in some twisted reality, cheated on Ron.

Which wasn't the worst part. No. The worst part was she had wanted to do it, and Merlin, she'd do it again.

--

Hermione laid in the middle of the bed. Pajama's still on and her hair in wild curls and waves spilling over the pillows. She was facing the bay window which was open, letting the February chill enter her bedroom, as well as the dull sunlight that was currently hanging in the sky.

The door opened, but she didn't move to see who it was. Her eyes looked at the clock, noting it was twelve.

"I bought you the books from the library." She stared hard at the window, making no indication towards him. "The ones you asked me for. Hermione, look at me."

Making no movement to look at him, she brushed some of the stray curls from her face. She averted her eyes to the blankets as he moved around the bed.

"At least tell me if I should call Dr. Horne, or your mother, or someone you might talk to." Harry was standing in front of her, his arms crossed and a hurt expression on his face. He let his head drop, taking a sharp breath of air.

"Is Hunter ok?" He looked up, her eyes still averted from him.

"He's fine. He's sleeping. I fed him and we went for a walk around the neighborhood."

"Thank you." She felt the bed shift as Harry sat down.

"Please look at me." Brown clashed with green, and she felt her composure melting slowly away. "I don't know what is going on. But I want you to tell me. Did I do something? Did something happen at work? You can tell me anything."

No husband wants to hear the woman he married was replaced with a woman who was living a totally different life before waking up next to him.

"I'm, I'm just not feeling well. I don't want you and Hunter to pick it up." She coughed, a very unrealistic cough, and her eyes returned to the wall. Harry looked at her, shook his head, and slowly stood up.

"I think I'm going to take Hunter to Ron's house. If you need me, just send your patronus." Hermione nodded, waiting for the door to shut. She looked over her shoulder and jumped up, sitting against the pillows and diving into the pile of books Harry had left on the foot of the bed.

She had to figure out how this had to have happened. You just do not go to sleep one night and wake up in the middle of a different life. It was not a dream or a nightmare, and it was not reality. So, it had to be some kind of magic. They were wizards for the love of Merlin, this wouldn't be the first time magic surprised them.

With Hunter it was difficult to even take a glance at the library. At least if she got Harry to do it, he would also know where the books would be. Having no memory of cataloging the book shelves, Hermione would have been wasting time looking for books (not that looking for a book was ever _truly_ a waste of time).

She felt a pang of pain as she thought of the look that had been on Harry's face. He looked so confused, so lost. Not only had he been happily married, he had three beautiful children and a good job. And now, because of her, he was probably having a million doubts about a relationship that Hermione would bet was one others envied.

She wasn't going to lie. She envied the life she had fallen into.

Her husband had stopped talking to her years ago. The only thing they even divulged to each other were gossip about their friends and information about their children. Sex had gone right out the door the month before Rose had gone to Hogwarts. They hadn't even shared a bed in months. He was tired, and the more she thought about it, so was she.

Harry, who she repetitively tried to explain to Venus was not all that he seemed to be, treated her like a princess. He was constantly trying to kiss her or touch her. Always trying to maintain contact with her. There was always a smile on his face when he addressed her, and he was still intimate with her.

He was far from perfect but he did love her. Or, well, he loved _his_ Hermione.

A headache began forming in her brain.

Either she had to figure this out, or explain to Harry that she wasn't who he thought she was.

She'd give anything, at this point, to be exactly who he thought was sharing his bed at night.

--

Venus sighed, dropping a book on one of the piles next to her. She leaned back and looked over to Hermione, who was sitting in the middle of, what looked like, the aftermath of a tornado.

"You know, when I called and you said that Harry and Hunter had gone to Ron's house, I thought we could do something fun. Like shopping or baking ridiculous looking cakes or, UH, we could have gotten manicures." Venus bit her lips, her face falling. "I haven't had a manicure in weeks."

Hermione rolled her eyes, lifting another book and flipping through it. "It's not like you gave me a chance. I said that they weren't here and before I even knew what was happening you were standing in my living room."

"Who knew that we would be going through every single book in the library." She folded her arms and looked over to the built in bookshelves on the wall. There was only a handful of books still sitting peacefully. "I'm still not even sure what we're looking for."

Taking a deep breath Hermione looked at Venus, her eyes squinting. "Just look for something with life altering repercussions."

Blue eyes stared back at her. "Is this about that dream where you're married to Ron?"

Hermione turned slightly, flipping a few more pages in the book that was in her hands. Venus had arrived almost two hours ago. Without telling her more then necessary, she basically threw a bunch of books at Venus' head and told her to look for something interesting.

"Venus, it's not a dream. I still don't remember marrying Harry, having any of my children, nothing."

"Maybe you have amnesia."

"What kind of amnesia gives you an alternative life?" She slammed the book shut, tossing it on one of the piles to her left.

Venus sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She dropped her arms and grabbed a book from in front of her, turning a few of the pages.

"You think I'm mental." Brown and blue eyes met. Venus shook her head.

"I do not think you're mental." Hermione gave her an indignant look, her eyebrow raising high into her head. "Ok, maybe a little mental. But I mean, I don't know Mione."

Hermione slammed down the book she was holding, turning to stare at Venus.

"You _don't_ know. You don't know what it's like to fall in love with someone who you think you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Someone you have children with and share all the important moments of your life with. Someone who turns around one day and decides, mostly behind your back, that they're tired. You don't know what it's like to come home to an empty house and go to sleep in an empty bed, when you know that you use to have someone to share it with." Tears rolled down Hermione's face, Venus' eyes completely blank. "And then, after wishing and praying and just surviving one more day, something or someone from up there, gives you a way out. And suddenly, you go from not being loved and not remembering how to love, to having some amazing guy that you once loved, who you gave up on long ago, love you. To having a child that you've never met but can't live without. And not remembering anything but a battered existence. So, yes, you don't know."

Venus stared at Hermione, who looked down at a pile of books and, while shaking, grabbed one of the books from the top. She watched as her best friend, tears rolling down her face, opened the book and began reading the blurry text.

"You did love Harry." She said it softly, her fingers turning a page.

"I liked Harry, a long, long time ago. I was the one who told Ginny to just be herself, he'd eventually notice how wonderful she was." A sob escaped past her lips, they both ignored it. "I was his best friend, most times he forgot I was even a girl. It's hard living as the girl they always talk too, never the one they talk about."

"When do you think it changed?" In between their words, the soft whispers of the pages turning echoed across the ceiling.

"After we defeated Voldermort? I don't know." Hermione shrugged, trying to wipe the tears off her face. "The funny part is, I never really thought of Harry as much of anything after Ron and I got together. Harry distanced himself from everyone for close to a year, before running back to Ginny."

"Do you love him now?" It took longer then a minute, and when Hermione didn't answer Venus looked up to see Hermione with fresh tears rolling down her face. "Dearest?"

"I don't think I ever really stopped liking him. He's treated me better then Ron has in the past two years. It's only been three days." She looked at Venus, her eyes red and puffy. "Are we even happy in this life?"

"Hermione, you and Harry are, easily, one of the happiest couples I have ever met. You've gotten into rows, and I've had you and Harry both stay at my house on separate occasions for a night. But I'll go on the record and say, you've always been happy with him." Venus lifted up her arms in a surrender position. Hermione let out a laugh, wiping her face.

"I've been an utter mess all day."

"Yes, well, you have gone through the mill once or twice." Venus went back looking through the book in her hands. "There's a two places at once spell. It doesn't create two separate lives though."

Hermione leaned back and looked at the clock, it was nearing five. Venus looked up and began looking in the direction Hermione was looking in. A smile crossed her features, her eyes falling back onto the book.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Hermione looked back, her face full of confusion.

"What's funny?"

"How easy it is to miss them."

"It is funny." Hermione laughed slightly, earning a giggle from Venus.

They sat in silence for less then ten minutes, the pages turning slowly as different spells, potions, and curses were read and reviewed.

"You're going to have to tell him you know." Venus looked up, watching to make sure there were no more tears or a book flying at her face.

Hermione kept her head down, but the pages weren't turning.

"How do you tell someone that the person they're in love with, is suppose to be in love with someone else?"

A minute of silence passed over them. Hermione thought she had Venus beat. She, however, was very wrong. Looking slightly to her right, she was met with cool blue eyes.

"Life is not about the woulds and coulds, you either love someone with everything you have or you don't. You don't get a second chance just to live the same mistake. You get a second chance to find happiness, even if it's not with the person you thought it was suppose to be with." Venus looked down at the book, turning several pages all at once. "Don't tell him if you don't want too. But don't waste the time you always wished you had."

Hermione continued staring at Venus, who was absorbed in the book she was reading.

"You think it could be a transgression spell? That's suppose to take you to the past though. Well, bloody hell then."

--

Brown eyes lifted from the one thousandth book she had skimmed through. It was well past eight, Venus had gone home after dinner, agreeing to continue the search through her own books and publications.

The door opened and Hermione's lips broke out into a smile as she saw the black hair peeking past the door way.

Harry quietly shut the door, Hunter sleeping in his arms. He locked it, and as he turned around, froze by the sight of the library.

"Please tell me we were robbed by, very, literate people."

"I'm doing research. It's an easy cleaning spell." She smiled as she saw the corners of his lips form the beginnings of a smirk.

"I thought we didn't like magic in the house."

"Yes, but as you said before," Hermione stood up, walking away from the piles of books and random papers, made her way to Harry and Hunter. She stood in front of him, being at least five inches shorter, stood on her tip toes and gave him an angel light kiss on his lips. "We're pressed for time."

Harry looked at her, she could see him trying to maintain his smile-less face, but she could see the battle being fought through his lips. She shrugged and gently took Hunter, holding him tightly to her body.

"Let me go get him ready for bed."

"Ok." She gave him a smile and then turned to the stairs, climbing them as safely and quickly as she could.

Hunter began stirring as she laid him on the changing table, his arms moving slightly. Hermione took a cloth from the side of the table and gently wiped him off, peeling his clothes off and changing his diaper. A sigh echoed across the room, her hands gently pushing the hair from his tiny forehead.

She remembered bringing Rose home from the hospital. She wouldn't put the child down until Rose was practically one. It wasn't much better with Hugo. She wanted to burn the memories of them in her skull. She wanted to be able to feel them with her at all times.

Hunter was all she had left of her children. Rose didn't exist and Hugo was no longer hers. Hermione shook her head, trying hard not to wake her tiny son.

Just as she went to place him in his crib, green eyes sprung open. They stared at her, watching her face, only to close once again. She could feel him falling back into sleep, his breathing changing to a rhythmic pulse. Lowering him, she gently pushed the same bit of hair out of his face.

She was completely silent as she left the nursery and shut the door.

Turning, she noticed the light in her bedroom was on. It took only a few steps, and before she knew it, she was standing at the doorway, eyes focused on the full clothed man on the bed.

"I didn't know if I was allowed to undress or not." A pang of hurt hit her chest, her hand running through her hair. He didn't sound bitter or angry, he honestly didn't sound like anything. It was practically monotone.

"It's your bedroom." She shrugged, still not moving from the doorway. Harry looked at her. With his two hands he pushed his glasses into his hair, and then ran his hands over his face.

"Please, please just tell me what I did." Hermione averted her eyes, the wall looking much more inviting then the situation she had found herself in.

"There is nothing to tell my love. I had an off day. I've had an off few days. But, I'm ok. And we're ok." Brown clashed with green, and for a second she thought the Potter temper was about to ignite. Only, instead of Harry freaking out, as he once would have down, he seemed to stop breathing, and his lips formed a straight line.

"Hermione, how can we be ok? You freak out every time I touch you. And you get this look on your face like you don't know me or you don't know what I'm talking about. Something's _wrong_, and I just, I'm worried about you. I want to help you." He shook his head and sighed.

"I promise you Harry, it's not important. What's important right now is that I'm here, we're here and we have time." Hermione moved towards the bed, standing at the foot of the mattress. Her eyes were big and round, searching Harry's face.

She moved around and sat next to him, her side pressing into his hip. Gently, an angel's touch it seemed, she began tracing his face, her finger brushing over the lightening scar, his cheeks, his nose, and of course his lips.

Harry's eyes closed, his breath catching in his throat. She could tell that he was having a hard time swallowing.

His hand moved from his chest and grasped her hand, holding and squeezing it gently. Green eyes searched her face, landing in her eyes. He pulled her down next to him in one quick movement. His hold on her tight and secure.

"Just promise me you'll tell me." It was hard trying to suppress the smile from her face as his lips touched her forehead.

"I promise I'll tell you if it starts to mean something. Right now, it's just you and me."


	5. Where Angels Fear to Tread

****

Disclaimer:

Nothing's mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill. The song belongs to Bryan Adams.

--

Well I'm wrapped around your finger,  
I'm never letting go. You know I'm happy just to linger  
And let the feeling flow. This must be an illusion  
I know this cant be real, but right here and right now  
This is paradise I feel.  
I never thought Id find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right thru me.  
You found your way into my head,  
Where even angels fear to tread  
Don't wanna go out walkin', don't wanna take a drive  
Don't wanna move from this sweet spot baby  
While this feelin's still alive  
The way we fit together its like were meant to be  
And right here and right now this is paradise to me

****

Where Angels Fear to Tread

--

Flowers were everywhere. The scent of lavender and roses were making her nose itch. She sighed and looked into the mirror. Her brown hair was pulled up into some overly done do, curls everywhere. There was also baby breath placed strategically in the creation that had been concocted on her head. She stood up, smoothing the deep green dress that was hugging her body. It flowed to the ground like water, moving as she walked.

"Ginny, I swear to the heavens above us, I'll murder you if you don't hurry up!" Her voice traveled through the upper level of the Weasley abode.

"I should have gotten married in France. My mother has to ruin everything." Hermione turned and looked at Ginny, a smile over her lips.

The red head was standing in the hall way, her dress glittering from the small bit of sun from the window. Her hair was in a French braid, a rhinestone headpiece throwing prisms of light across the ceiling. Her dress had short sleeves, that flowed straight down, billowing softly when she walked. She was wearing the most beautiful jewelry Hermione had ever seen; it sparkled and glittered off Ginny's pearl colored skin.

"I wanted it in France."

"I'm a little happy that I don't have to be running around France like a mad woman." Hermione shook her head, walking over to Ginny to place on the veil.

"Did you see him? Does he look nervous?" Brown eyes rolled in a perfect circle. Ginny had been a complete basket case for the past week.

"He's actually doing much better then I thought he would. He's smiling, laughing, and even got the son in law talk from your dad." Ginny growled slightly, trying hard to resist the urge to shake her head. "Everything is going to be absolutely perfect."

"I'm marrying Harry Potter, and I know that Voldermort and such is dead, but I don't think the perfect existence really is part of the package."

Hermione scoffed, moving in a circle around the red headed bride. "Ginny, I don't know what you are so worried about. You're finally marrying the man of your dreams."

Silence filled the room, and as Hermione made the last adjustment to the veil, she stepped away to admire her work. Her eyes locked with Ginny and she froze.

"What's wrong?"

"What if it's a big mistake Hermione?" Ginny folded her arms across her chest as she walked o the window to stare down at the garden, filled with people, below them. "What if he isn't the one?"

"Ginny, you've been in love with him since you were, what, ten?" Hermione shook her head, walking over to the vanity and sitting down. "You just have a bit of cold feet."

"Ten years, it's been ten years. I'm twenty years old."

"This was something to think about before you agreed to marry him, or to set the date on today." A headache was slowly taking over her head.

"We could fail, you know."

"The sky can also fall on your heads, but I don't see you sitting under concrete ceilings." Ginny looked over at Hermione, her eyes big and round.

"You wouldn't understand. You and Ron are _perfect_ for each other." Yes, perfect. It wasn't really the word she would have chosen, and to say the least she and Ron were still not engaged. She knew he was going to ask her because he stupidly told Ginny, but they were not officially engaged.

"I don't know if anyone is perfect for anyone Gin, I do know that Harry loves you, isn't that what matters?" She watched as Ginny nodded her head, a small pang hitting her heart. She ignored it, swallowing so her throat wouldn't be so dry.

She did _not_ like Harry. It had been too long and too much of a waste of time. He and Ginny were meant to be.

"So, can we please go and get you married. I believe your mother wants some grandchildren. Most likely after the reception." Ginny shook her head, her arms falling to her sides.

"That women ruins everything." Hermione merely smiled, picking up their bouquets.

"Are you two ever coming down?" Ron stood in the hallway, his suit wrinkle free. "Mum is getting on _my _case. I'm not the one getting married."

Ginny pushed him, walking past him to get to the kitchen where her father was waiting, as was the rest of the bridal party. Hermione threw a smirk over to Ron, who held out his arm catching Hermione around the waist.

His lips rushed to her ear. "You look fantastic."

She giggled, kissing him on the lips and smiling up at him. "So do you."

"We can blow off this whole wedding thing and go up to my old room." Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Not unless you want your sister to kill you."

"It be worth it." He went to kiss her again.

And then a sharp ring echoed off the walls.

Brown eyes flew open, her hands moving from behind her head over her face.

Hunter had woken up extra early, screaming and crying through the house. Hermione had gotten up and changed him, as Harry quickly walked up the stairs with a freshly made bottle. It took close to an hour to soothe him and get him to go back to sleep, even if it was only for another hour or so.

She had gone back into their room to try and sleep, while Harry went downstairs to have some tea, look at the paper, and do some of his paperwork. Sleep, becoming a difficult thing to recover when woken up, Hermione laid in bed thinking.

As she tried to figure out if the phone ringing was her saving grace or a cruel joke, she leaned over and grabbed the handle.

"Hello?" She cleared her throat, the dryness apparent from lack of liquid.

"Mione, how are you my love?" A smile formed over her lips.

"Mom, it's so good to hear your voice."

"Dear, you talked to me on Tuesday. Anyway, it's good to hear your voice as well. You and Harry are still coming over, right? I need to make sure so I know what to get from the grocery store." Hermione's eyes bulged for a second. She had no idea that she was suppose to be seeing her parents today. Hell, she only saw them once a month or so with Ron.

"I'm sure we are, let me go ask Harry, can you hold for a minute?"

"Of course, of course." Hermione placed the receiver down carefully. She jumped from the bed, rushing down the stairs, flying into the kitchen, only to startle Harry who almost spilt his coffee.

"If you tell me you saw another spider, I'll make you kill it yourself." Hermione ignored this comment, seeing as it made no sense to her, and shook her head.

"My mother is on the line and wants to make sure we're still going over to their house." Her voice was shaking from talking so fast and rushing from their bedroom to the kitchen.

Harry stared at her, his green eyes still opened in startled awe. It took a few seconds, but he regained his composure and nodded his head.

"We go over there almost every Sunday. I don't know why she's so worried we're going to cancel." Harry shook his head, a smile appearing on his face as he picked up the Daily Prophet and began reading it. "She's a real show stopper, your mother."

Hermione stared at him blankly. Not wanting to press the issue or receive concerned looks from her husband the remainder of the day. She walked over to the phone in the kitchen, picking it up delicately.

"Mom, we'll be there later."

"I'll tell her." Her father's voice sounded sweet in her ears. It had been a long time since she had heard from them. Maybe that's just what happens when tiredness becomes an epidemic. "She had to go and watch something on the news, I don't know, but I was told to wait till you got back. We'll see you soon ducky."

"Ok daddy, see you soon." She smiled as she hung up the phone. Turning around she caught a playful smile on Harry's face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's very cute watching you talk to your mother and father. It turns you back into a shy teenager. Cat's out of the bag Hermione, we have three children."

She laughed, walking behind him so she could lean on his back and smell his cologne.

"I can still pretend I'm their good little girl. So bite me." She squealed as Harry grabbed her and pulled her from behind him onto his lap.

"That's a very tempting offer." Hermione's hands went between them, holding on to him for balance but also keeping a slight distance. A cry rang across the house, and both parents looked up to the ceiling. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry only to have her lips captured by his.

He tasted so good. And the feeling of his body so close made her insides warm up instantly.

She pulled away, after a lengthy argument in her mind, and with a smile gently hoisted herself off of him.

"I have to take care of our son. We should be so lucky that he slept an extra couple of hours." She started walking towards doorway when she felt something grasp her wrist. Looking down she saw his hand, and looking up she noted how tall he was compared to her. "Harry I--"

"I know, I just wanted to tell you I love you." He shrugged and let go of her wrist, turning back to his paper. Hermione stood there, Hunter's cries echoing from the stairs. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen, her hand running through her hair.

Not telling him was becoming less and less of an option at every crossroad.

--

The drive to her parents house was the same as it had always been. Well, other then it was a different house they were leaving from. She had figured out that they were maybe thirty of forty minutes west from where her and Ron had resided. If they had ever even truly resided there.

She looked over to Harry, who was keeping a watchful eye on the road. Turning slightly she could see Hunter staring out the window, two toy cars in his hands. A smile graced her face, and with a sweet sigh she turned back in her seat, relaxing against the cool leather of the Potter's SUV.

Random thoughts crossed her mind, all pertaining to her past life and her present life. It was no longer only about Ron. Her thoughts now drifted to Rose and Hugo and everything that was behind her. Or maybe they were in a space unknown to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She looked over, catching his green eyes for the second they had turned to look at her. His lips were smiling, his hands lazily grasping at the wheel.

"It feels like I haven't seen mom or dad in so long. I'm actually very excited to see them." She had always felt, ever since they had defeated Voldermort and saved countless lives, like a child when visiting her parents. Even with Ron, she became a babbling teenager excited to tell her mother all the new things that had happened over the course of a couple of weeks. There was no real logic to it. It wasn't as if she had ever gone long periods without seeing them. She was at a wizarding boarding school for Merlin's sake. Lengthy time away from home was not something unfamiliar to her.

"I think it's sweet." His smile seemed to grow, which caused Hermione's lips to turn upwards.

"Hunter must be very excited to see grandma and grandpa." She turned around once again to see Hunter banging his cars together. Upon hearing his name and seeing the shifting of his mother, his face broke out into a laugh and giggles filled the car.

"I bet he is, grandma always spoils him rotten." The two adults laughed and Hermione looked outside the window to watch the winter weather.

Her mother had a tendency to spoil her children. This fact obviously stayed true in any given situation. Whether it be with two kids or three. Her father, on that note, was just as frivolous when it came to the children as her mother. They were the idealistic grandparents. Nothing was ever too expensive or too good, if any of Hermione's children wanted something, she knew her parents would go behind her back and get it for them.

What did her mother always say? Right. 'We only have so many years, if we want to spoil your children, you shouldn't stop us.'

Ron never really minded. He figured that if her parents wanted to go the extra mile there was very little he could do. Not that they saw her parents very often. They usually went the Weasley's. It seemed the most logical because of all the family that would be around.

Hermione looked over at Harry. Did he mind that her parents spoiled their children? She didn't think he would. He was probably happy to see his children with grandparents. He might have even felt it even more necessary to visit her parents because that was all the children had.

A deep emotion filled her and her eyes seemed to study Harry as he drove, the car in almost perfect silence, save Hunter.

She had always found herself drawn to the fact that he was without real family. His mother and father having been taken from his life at such a young age. At first she assumed it was a motherly instinct. How could life be so cruel to Harry? To anyone? And as they continued to grow and mature, she found herself no longer feeling badly about his situation, but wanting to fill the void he carried. The void of not knowing a mother's touch or a father's words.

Maybe she was just being sensitive. Maybe she had created a feeling because he was Harry.

Her eyes turned from his and looked back out the window.

Maybe some feelings never really go away.

--

The house was the same as it had always been. A smile graced her features, it had been so long since she was home, since she could feel her roots taking over her body.

In the front a large golden retriever laid over the porch, not even getting up to greet the SUV as it pulled into the driveway. Hermione watched as the golden dog picked up it's head, looked behind itself, and then slowly hoisted itself up, gently bounding towards them .

"He's getting so old." Harry commented, making Hermione look at him and then back at the dog.

In the thirty six years of her life, Hermione had never owned a dog. She had two cats when she was younger, but never a dog. It wasn't that she didn't like them or anything, she actually really loved dogs. Her father was the one who had always had a problem with dogs, or well any kind of animal really.

"Mione! Harry!" They both turned, Harry trying to take Hunter from his car seat. "You took forever to get here!"

"I'm sorry mom." Harry laughed, pulling Hunter from the car, and kissing his mother in law who had swooped down to the driveway. Hermione smiled over her mother's shoulder as she saw her father stepping out of the house, patting the dog on it's head.

"Oh, hush, hush. My Mione, you look lovely dear." Hermione gave her mother a wide smile and hugged her tightly.

"You look very nice yourself mom." Ophelia Granger was, in fact, a beautiful woman. Her brown hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head, her smile brightening her face ten fold.

"I made lamb, spinach, and this wonderful thin soup from a cooking show I was watching." Hermione laughed slightly, and nodded her head.

"Why is daddy staying on the porch?" Ophelia looked over her shoulder and then spun back around, rolling her eyes.

"He has been in such a mood since Aunt Justine called and canceled for Easter. I told him not to be so moody, especially with you kids coming. He's just being a big baby." She turned back to Harry, putting her arms out to hold Hunter.

"He's being really cranky mom, so don't make too big of a fuss with him." Hermione rolled her eyes as her mother waved her off. Harry's laughter following her as she made her way to the porch. "Daddy!"

Thomas Granger gave his daughter a small smile, but opened his arms wide for her. His brown hair, with specks of gray, was being conveniently covered by a knit hat.

"Your mother has been rampaging the kitchen trying to cook up dinner." Thomas shook his head. "How are you my darling? Are you and Harry doing ok?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. Her father loved asking how her marriages were going. It was good to know that some things never changed.

"Harry and I are doing wonderfully. And you should see Hunter, he's gotten so big." Hermione gave her father a smile and patted his shoulder.

"It is amazing seeing my little girl with all these babies." He turned towards the door, a smile on his face. "I made some mint tea, it's too chilly. Lia, you need to bring that baby into the house!"

Ophelia turned and nodded to her husband, walking up the walkway to the porch. Harry smiled and put his arms around Hermione, his hand getting lost in the curls. She leaned into him, her eyes drifting over the hibernating garden and the stone pathway.

"Come on, it's freezing." Harry whispered, pushing Hermione through the front door.

Heat washed over them as their feet pressed against the wood floor. The golden retriever bounded from the kitchen and pressed his head against Hermione's leg.

"Hey buddy." She patted his head and started taking off her jacket. She looked around and noted how it hadn't changed. How even though she was married to someone else and the children she had she didn't remember, her parents' home was still her own.

"I bought the cutest outfit for my little man. Can I give him a bath and put it on him?" Ophelia was bouncing on her heels, Hunter giggling and laughing in her arms. Harry laughed, walking past the three, into the kitchen. Hermione's brown eyes were big. She had already bathed her son, and placed him in a very, very cute outfit.

"Mom, he's already bathed." Hermione opened the hallway closet, grabbing a hanger for her jacket. "Harry, what did you do with your jacket?"

"I have it on still!" Hermione shook her head, stuffing her coat into the closet.

"Mione, he's cold, he needs a little extra warmth." Ophelia pressed her cheek against Hunter's cheek. He let out a high pitched giggle and grabbed a hold of Ophelia's neck.

"Lia, leave the child alone, if she doesn't want you to bathe the baby, it's her choice." Both women turned towards the kitchen and then back to each other.

"Well, I mean, if you _really_ don't want me to bathe my tiny grandson." Hermione's eyes narrowed and with a hot breathe she began heading to the living room.

"Do as you please mom. Just don't let him stay in the air without clothes for too long." She heard a squeal, and then her mother's hurried footsteps towards the kitchen.

That woman would simply never change.

The living room was big and bright, the beige colored walls accented by picture after picture. Hermione walked up and gently touched a picture of her at the age of three. Her hair was pulled back and she was sitting at a piano, her fingers laying over the ivory keys.

Many of the pictures were familiar, her at different ages, different places, and different recognitions. As she walked along the wall, then the fireplace, she began finding pictures that were not familiar. There was a picture of Harry, Ron, and herself at the train station coming home from Hogwarts. It was almost as she remembered it, only instead of Harry being in the middle, she was. Harry's arm snaked around her shoulders and Ron smirking, his arms crossed. As she remembered it, Harry had been in the middle, both arms around either Hermione or Ron's necks and a giant smile on all three faces.

The next picture was from third year. Harry and Hermione were sitting at the fountain in school. Harry's arms around her waist as she sat on his lap. Their robes discarded next to them.

Almost all the pictures were of her and Harry. Every once and a while Ron or Ginny would pop up, smiles on their faces.

"I always felt there were too many photographs in here. I guess that's why your mother likes keeping the room off limits." She spun around, her father's smile comforting her instantly. Looking slightly behind the broad man, Harry leaned against the doorway, his eyes sparkling. "I wanted her to take some down, you know, some of the older ones. You would have sworn I asked her to give up her rights as a parent."

"Mom always did love her pictures."

"Which is why that camera we bought her was her favorite gift that Christmas." Harry smirked, pushing off the wall, walking into the living room. Thomas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I hid that camera from her. She found it in one week. She must have put some tracking device in it or something."

Hermione turned and looked at a picture with her and Harry. His arms were around her shoulders and he was kissing her cheek, a grin spread over her face. They looked as if they were still in school, maybe sixth year or so.

"It's funny seeing all these pictures. I always wondered why Ron wasn't in more of them." She looked to see Harry sitting on the couch, his eye brows raised. Thomas, on the other hand, who was looking through the books on the shelves near the entrance answered her.

"You three have a million pictures together, they're all in boxes in the attic and such. Your mother simply wanted to focus on your and Harry's relationship."

Hermione looked at her father, her eyes big and bright. "Mine and Harry's relationship?"

Thomas looked up and over to his daughter, making a quick sideways glance to Harry who was sitting very still.

"Well, yes Mione. You and Harry have been a couple for ages. Since, what?" Thomas looked over to Harry, confused. "Since, maybe, you two were thirteen?"

She looked over to Harry who was either too stunned to talk or was trying to figure out what was going through his wife's head. Hermione placed her hand on her forehead, letting it run the course of her face.

"Ok! Look at my little man, how cute is he?" Ophelia gave a bright smile as she showcased Hunter, who was bouncing up and down on her hip. "What's up with everyone? You all look like someone died."

--

Harry kept his eyes on Hermione through out dinner. She had resisted the urge to look at him and keep eye contact. Obviously eye contact would be the nail in her coffin. Ophelia was doing a wonderful job keeping the silence at bay and filling the table with gossip and old stories.

"And then, Judy comes in, her hair in this god awful hair do and says that she isn't going to be a bridesmaid. Well, I just laughed it off and told her with that hair do they wouldn't want her in the party." She gave a large laugh, taking a bite of her dinner. Hermione smiled, looking at her mom and then her father. "Honestly, this table is full of sorrow or something. Harry, I haven't heard you talk all evening. Tell us about that wizard hunting job thing."

Harry looked over to his mother-in-law, smiling and beginning to discuss random information that Hermione knew her parents would grasp.

As intelligent and perceptive as her parents were, neither seemed that interested in the wizarding world. They liked hearing stories and enjoyed some of the 'tricks' Hermione would do. But when it came to the real details, they seemed to only want to grasp the surface of the information.

Hermione looked over to Harry, watching as he explained something to her parents. She had a profile of his face, his green eyes still sparkling in the dim lighting of the dining room. Hunter was sitting at the end of the table, close enough for either Harry or Hermione to lean over and take care of him. Currently he was bouncing up and down, grasping food off the plate on his tray.

"Oh, dear, before I forget I need to make sure that you and the kids are coming for Easter." Hermione looked over to see her father making a face and Harry watching her intently. Her mother was still smiling, her hands folded in front of her. "Sit up straight darling."

Hermione arched her back, sitting straighter, her eyes focused into her mother's. "Yes, yes of course."

"Brilliant. I can not wait to see my little Lily and Sirius. How are they doing?"

"Good." Harry answered, his smile plastered on his face. "I think Lily wants to stay behind for holiday, but we're insisting that she comes home."

"Very good, I really do miss them. I can't imagine how you two must be holding up." Hermione was about to speak when green eyes collided with hers. Her lips closed and she felt all the air from her lungs push out, leaving her breathless.

"We really do miss them." Harry stated, his eyes still holding Hermione's. Ophelia hummed understandingly and went back to eating. Thomas looked over at the pair and then at Hunter. Clearing his throat, directing Harry and Hermione to look at him, he nodded his head in his grandson's direction.

"You might want to look out for that one, he's a bit of a mess." Both Harry's and Hermione's head swiveled to stare at their son who had the soup running down his shirt and the empty bowl on his head.

Hermione's hand flew to her face, as Harry groaned.

"Terrific," They both stated at the same time. For a third time, their eyes clashed and Hermione could read the slight amusement hidden deep in the bright green orbs. She could also depict the confusion that she was hoping to avoid until she figured out what was going on.

There was never any rest for her poor nerves. So much for being the brightest witch of them all. She couldn't even figure out what happened to her own life.

Ophelia let out a hearty laugh and jumped up.

"I'll bathe him." With a cheeky grin she walked around and hoisted her grandson from the high chair. "Oh, my little Hunter."

Hermione nodded her head, not in the mood for arguing. Not in the mood to open her mouth and say something else to disrupt her evening with her parents and upset her husband.

--

The ride home was silent. Hunter was sleeping in the back, his rhythmic breath falling over the car in a sweet melody. Harry's eyes were glued to the road, he hadn't looked at her once since they had gotten into the car.

Hermione had been trying to figure out a way to apologize without actually apologizing. Sure, she had let on that she had no idea they had dated for several years before finally getting married, but somehow that didn't seem as bad as Harry was making it out to be.

For Merlin's sake, she didn't remember anything. She had no clue. And it was awkward enough being with Harry without him knowing that she had no idea what was going on.

Her mother, bless her, was actually a large help. Ophelia apparently had a large say so in Hermione's life, and with a flick of her wrists she had the group laughing and forgetting why they were angry. This magic seemed to only last up until the doors of the car shut. But for the few hours they hung out after dinner, Hermione's parents had the couple in good spirits.

She opened her mouth and then shut it again. She wasn't sure what to say in a situation like this.

Leaning back, she looked out of the window to the darken scenery passing them quickly by. His face appeared in the window, lasting only for a second. She resisted the urge to sigh, tears welling in her eyes.

Telling him would be the straw. Telling him would mean that she really didn't belong to this world, and he didn't love her. He might have loved Hermione, but she wasn't it. She never had been.

She had liked Harry first. A secret that no one, except her mother, had known. There was no point in being like the other girls who gossiped about their crushes and what not. Sure, everyone assumed because they were always together, but that was a minor detail. A detail she could easily ignore and move on from.

Ron was the nail in the coffin. She spent just as much time with him, just as much energy was placed with in him. He was her other best friend, the closest thing to home. The difference between Harry and Ron was the way they treated her. Where as Harry was a bit smarter on the uptake that she was a girl and he respected her for it. Ron was a bit more rough and tumble, always treating her like one of the guys. Only Ron continued acknowledging her. Harry began rushing after Cho and then Ginny, leaving Hermione behind. The girl he always talked too, ran too, needed advice from, never the girl he talked about. Never the girl he wanted to be with.

Ron was the obvious choice. The one who liked her back, made her laugh, was always going above and beyond for. Not that Harry hadn't laid his life down for her. He too was over protective. According to Ginny, however, it was because Hermione was like his sister. The only _real_ family he had.

And now, in whatever life she was living, she was the girl. Not only was she the girl, she had always been the girl. She liked Harry, loved Harry, and had always been there, through thick and thin, she was now his wife. The person he always wanted near to him.

The reason telling him was never the solution was simply because she didn't want to give him up. She didn't want to give up her bedroom with the blue walls and white trims, the grand house, and especially not Hunter.

She couldn't lose Harry. Not again, not this time.

She couldn't risk not being the girl.

--

Harry opened the door, allowing Hermione to walk in with a sleeping Hunter. It was almost eight thirty and the walk up the long staircase to the nursery was not looking very friendly.

"I can't believe he's still out cold." Harry's voice echoed across the empty hallway. Hermione nodded her head.

"He loves that dog. I'm happy he's tired out, it was a peaceful drive home." They had started talking, in small tones as they got closer to the house. They had only spoken of dinner and a little bit of what Monday would bring, but at least they were speaking.

It was something Hermione was grateful for.

Harry nodded his head and walked towards the kitchen, as Hermione moved towards the stairs. They both froze as heels clicked against the tiles of the kitchen and on to the wood floors of the hallway. Harry backed up, so that he stood in front of Hermione and Hunter.

Out of the shadows came a tall and lean woman. Her black hair free flowing down her back, and a pair of blank pants and a blue sweater as her attire. Her eyes were opened bright, and a sheepish smile was on her face.

"I am so sorry. I totally forgot you go to your parents' on Sundays." Harry and Hermione both relaxed, staring at Venus.

"How did you get in here?" Harry's tone was full of wonder and amusement, not a hint of malice.

"Hermione told me the password to apparate straight into the house. My mother in law is visiting and I just had to escape. She started calling me by star constellations." Venus rolled her eyes, her face twisting in an angry sort of way. "Go figure marrying into a muggle family."

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh, only to let out a choked cough. "I'm sorry Venus, your more then welcome to stay here."

"Well, good, because I reorganized your pantry and I definitely did all the laundry that was in the wash room." Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're a real little trip Venus."

"Yes, well, I aim to please. But, actually I wanted to talk with you Hermione." Venus gave a very significant look to the brunette, moving her wrist to show Hermione the book that was in her hand. "I got some information on that case I'm working, that I need your opinion on."

Hermione nodded, a smile forming over her lips as she looked over to Harry.

"Do you mind?" Harry shook his head, taking two long strides and standing in front of Hermione. Ever so gently he took Hunter and with a smile to the two women, headed up the stairs.

Waiting until Hermione heard the nursery door open, then shut, and then the bedroom door open and shut, she turned to Venus, who was sporting a very smug look.

"Is your mother in law really over?" Venus made another ugly sort of face, nodding her head.

"That wretched woman just shows up, completely unannounced, calls me some ridiculous name, and then criticizes my parenting skills." Hermione shook her head, tsk-ing at the situation. "But, that is simply not what I'm here to discuss. I went looking in all my books at home, to find absolutely nothing. So, me and Darien were talking this morning and I mentioned seeing this special on parallel lives and what not. And you know that he's into all that science information, he laughed and began babbling about a professor he had in college."

The two had started walking, ending in the family room that was to the back of the house. As they sat down, Venus held up the book showing Hermione the cover.

"Apparently the professor was very into the theory of paradoxes and parallel existences and has written a book."

"_Scientific Theories, Myths, and other Interesting facts_? That doesn't sound very promising." Hermione looked at Venus who was teetering between giddy and exuberant.

"That's what I thought. And coming from a full wizard family, muggles' teachings were always laughed at. No offence." Hermione gave her a look but shrugged. "At least I thought it was a joke until I came upon," Venus opened the book in Hermione's hands, turning to a page that had been previously marked. "This. Read it."

Hermione's eyes skimmed the page. "The woulds and coulds of a parallel existence. Many scientists, doctors, and other scholars ridicule the idea of paradoxes and parallel lives, because of the unfathomable truths they could possibly hold. Because science such as alternate planes and existences have no bearing on current scientific finding, only theories can be made. A parallel existence is when two or more lives are being lived at the same time. Because of the belief that fate is ever changing these paradoxes are formed to release cosmic energy pertained among the universes. It is stated that while one life is being lived, another life of the same characteristics is also being lived. There can be many similarities between the two existences or non at all. One conclusion that is made, is that when a decision of fate is made too hastily a paradox is formed and the choice that had not been chosen is lived out through the alternative paradox."

Hermione looked up from the book, staring into the eager eyes of her best friend and closest confident.

"You know these aren't real findings, right?" Venus didn't lose her eager eyes or excited face.

"They might not be proven facts, which I know you appreciate more then whatever else. But it is a way to explain what happened. You don't like the dream theory or the amnesia theory. Besides, you told me to look for alternate realties and parallel lives."

"Yes, I did, in our wizard books." Hermione sighed and looked back down at the book. "I guess it can't be too unrealistic."

"You might have fallen into a paradox." Venus' smile was wide.

"I might have fallen into a paradox." Hermione leaned back into the couch, her hands covering her face.

"What? What's wrong?" She could feel Venus's hand on her shoulder, but it was less comforting then she would have liked.

"I don't want to go home Venus. I want to stay here."

"Then stay here love." Hermione moved her hands and looked at Venus who shrugged her shoulders. "First and foremost, we don't even know if we could get you home even if you wanted to go home. And secondly, I don't mind if you stayed. We'd obviously have to educate you on the past thirty six years of your life, but that's just pancake mix." Hermione looked at Venus, and with out much reason, began laughing. Venus soon joined in, and the two friends sat on the couch, laughing till they couldn't breathe.

Not that it mattered. It was the first time Hermione had laughed and felt hope since she had woken up in a life that was not her own.


	6. Took a ride on a suicide romance

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own a thing. The song belongs to Five for Fighting (Easy Tonight) (I heard it while watching SCRUBS and instantly loved it) and Harry Potter is owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, is reading, and everyone who has reviewed. You're all FABULOUS. I didn't have an Author's note last update because my friend is the one who updated the story for me. Like, she's the one who placed it on for me. I was running around like a headless chicken and she actually had my laptop. But, on the note of last chapter, the whole parallel life/existence/paradox thing was the premise of the story from the gecko. It shall be further and more intricately explained next chapter. The whole Ginny situation was just my randomness. And on that matter, the whole story is in fact my randomness. I took a huge creative licenses and RAN with it. So, nah! ANYWAY I hope you all enjoy the chapter. R&R And Happy Readings!

--

You were wrong, you were right, you are gone tonight  
You were free, so alive. You were wrong, you were right  
You were down, you could see, you wore hearts for me  
You were sharp, sharp as knives. You were wrong, you were right  
Shot down, said you never had the chance  
Took a ride on a suicide romance  
Could have sworn there was somebody home  
To facilitate the great unknown  
I ain't going to meet you anywhere, don't know where I'm going yet  
But I sure am getting there. Shotgun fire, anybody home?  
I got two dimes in the telephone. Alright, it's not easy tonight  
You were bound, you were free, you wear black for me  
You were dark, dark as night. You were wrong, you were right

****

Easy Tonight

--

Hermione twisted, landing her face into the soft leather. She pulled back, gasping for air, brown eyes opened in wild confusion. Her breath caught in her throat and looking around she realized that she was in the living room. The clock on the wall alerted her to the five o'clock hour.

Sitting up, slowly, the memories of the night before stirred. Venus hadn't gone home until close to twelve. Hermione had debated about going directly up to bed or hanging out downstairs. She had looked at the book that Venus had left with her and after a few seconds she decided another look wouldn't hurt.

In reality, another look definitely made her back ache in harsh pain.

She tried bending back, hoping to stretch the twisted muscles, but only seemed to cause herself more pain. So much for a good night's sleep.

The aspect of work, especially a case that Venus had filled her in on, was making her aches and pains seem worse then they possibly were. As she moved, her hand hit the book that had been sleeping next to her.

Looking down, she gently picked the hard covered book up, letting it lay in her hands.

"Paradoxes, huh?" She shook her head, the book falling onto the couch, and her arms moving upwards to stretch. She winced, but made her way off the couch, walking towards the hallway and the stairs.

Hunter's breath was rhythmic and loud over the nursery. Hermione walked in and leaned against the crib railing, her fingers dancing across his forehead, pushing the thick black hair off his face. A smile formed over her lips and she couldn't help but stare at the tiny life that laid sleeping before her eyes.

It had been a long time since she had a baby to stare at. Especially such a happy baby. Rose and Hugo were terrors. She had sworn that she was never going to have another child after either labor. Rose cried from the moment she came out right up until she was about two. Hugo, who was the better baby, only cried once and a while, but he was everywhere. Neither child really smiled just to smile.

Hermione pushed off the railing and walked out of the nursery, one last look over her shoulder. She walked the few steps to her bedroom and opened the door quietly. A smile graced her face as she stood in the doorway.

Harry was tangled in the blankets, his bare chest barely visible. Black hair was sticking in every direction and his arms were hugging onto her pillow. It was possibly the sweetest image she could keep in her mind.

The clock on Harry's nightstand stated that it was five twenty three. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the master bathroom. It was never too early to start getting ready for work. Besides, she wouldn't have been able to get much more sleep anyway.

She loved how the bathroom smelt. It was like walking onto an empty beach, and it was the only thing that had made Hermione relax completely.

The water was hot, causing steam to fill the bathroom. Heat enveloped the small room, causing Hermione to take deep breaths. The black skirt and blue sweater she had been wearing were discarded quickly, the heat touching her skin in soft strokes.

Taking another deep breath she moved into the shower, the water hitting in short bursts. She loved taking showers. They were the perfect way to escape, to clear your mind of everything that was sitting on your shoulders. If she couldn't runaway, at least she could have this.

Letting her head roll back she allowed the water to cascade into her hair, running down the strands only to fall onto the tiled floor. Her fingers began combing through the almost soaked bundle of hair, some of the water running over her forehead and down her cheeks.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione froze under the water, moving her face so the water couldn't drown her.

"Baby?" Her muscles relaxed as his voice echoed over the steam filled space. "What happened last night?"

"I," She shook her head, her body moving against the wall, her arms folding over herself. She cleared her throat, trying to crack her neck. "I fell asleep on the couch. Venus left some information for me to look over, and I guess I was just exhausted."

The glass doors weren't smooth, they were blurry, causing Harry's form to seem almost alien to her. She knew her own form would be hidden, which was the only comfort she could find.

"That couch is horribly uncomfortable. Are you sure you slept ok?" Her eyes followed him as walked around the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. The water continued to hit the tiled floor, Hermione's body pressed against the wall.

"I slept well enough. You ready for a fun filled day with the baby." She couldn't help the smile that formed over her face. Harry let out a chuckle, shutting the water off from the sink.

"He's going to be such a firecracker today. He slept straight through the night. Forget an afternoon nap." Her eyes stayed on him as he arched his back, stretching forward. "I know we say this a lot, but he is really energetic. Lily and Sirius were down right lazy comparatively."

She could only nod her head. He wasn't make a move to exit the bathroom. The only thing shielding her was a glass door. Why wasn't he leaving?

"You want some company?" Tension fell over her body so fast it took effort to continue standing.

Her lips opened and then closed, arms tightening over her body. "I'm almost done. And I promised Venus I'd meet her at the office a little earlier then usual."

His shoulders fell and she closed her eyes, the look on his face was already memorized against her eye lids. It was a look she had received since Thursday.

"Not a problem." His voice was normal, it was almost as if it hadn't phased him. She wondered how long it had been since they had relations in this life. "Baby, you're going to lose all that hot water, take your shower." Harry turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Hermione stared at the open door and then at the shower head. Sighing she shoved her head under the cooling water. A scream being suppressed as her hands wrung her hair.

--

She walked across the main hall, her heels clicking in her ears. She smiled at yet another wizard who greeted her. It was only seven, she didn't have to be at work for another hour. After the incident in the shower Hermione wasn't very keen on staying in the house.

However, she did get to see Hunter, changing him and feeding him before handing him off to Harry and then disappearing with a 'pop'.

Magic or no magic, she wanted a fast get away.

"Would you like to explain to me why I had to come to work an extra hour early?" Hermione looked slightly behind her, stifling a smile at Venus who looked short of a mess. "Some of us need a decent amount of sleep to function."

"Did your husband complain?"

"Uh, no. My husband was so happy that I actually came home, he did nothing other then spoil me." Venus shrugged, yawning behind her hand. "Harry upset?"

"No. I might have upset him when I told him I didn't want company in the shower this morning however." The two women walked into Hermione's office, Hermione walking behind her desk and Venus flopping onto the couch.

"Why on Earth would you not allow Harry in the shower with you?" It seemed like the most illogical bit of information Venus had ever come across.

"I don't know Venus. Maybe because I've never seen Harry naked before." She felt like she was back at Hogwarts, even as she replayed her tone in her head, she was reminded of her and Ginny gossiping as they walked around the grounds.

Venus rolled her eyes but refused to comment, her hand being placed over her eyes. "Once again, why am I here?"

"Because I told Harry that we had to work on some stuff, this why if he tries to prove me wrong or right or whatever, you would have been with me." A smug look crossed Hermione's features, and she began going through the paperwork that littered her desk.

Venus scoffed, her hand still covering her eyes. "I loathe you. You know, I'm gonna tell him if you don't. Oh, Merlin's sake. I sound like I'm fifteen, following my sister around, teasing her about her boyfriend. Uh, I feel dirty."

Hermione rolled her eyes, picking up a piece of paper and reading it over. "I had an appointment with Marissa Malfoy, do you know if it got changed?"

Venus's hand moved and she looked up at Hermione. "Who the hell is Marissa Malfoy?"

"Uh, Draco Malfoy's wife?" The paper she was holding was placed down, her eyes on Venus, watching her steadily.

"I hate to break it to you but Draco's wife's name isn't Marissa." Venus sat up, fixing her robes over the couch. Hermione folded her hands, an amused expression on her face.

"Ok then, who did he marry? What was her name? Pansy something or another?" She shrugged, amusement glistening in her eyes.

"Hermione, Ginny's Draco's wife. They were married five years ago." Hermione's jaw dropped on to her desk. That wasn't possible. That couldn't be possible. Draco hated them. All of them. Ginny included.

Venus watched, waiting for Hermione to recover.

"Darling?"

"He couldn't have married her. His family hates her family. Hell, his family hates all of us." Hermione shook her head.

"Ok, well, he did marry her, and they have a child together. So, obviously hate did not run deep for them." Venus shrugged her shoulders, her eyes never leaving Hermione.

"But it's not possible."

"You went to sleep married to Ron and woke up in bed with Harry. I think possible flew out the window at this point. They're suppose to be really happy."

Brown eyes were wide and round, staring at her friend and then at the desk in front of her.

"They are not married."

"Oh sweet, merciful Merlin, you believe as you wish Hermione." Venus stood up, dusting off her robes. "I'm going to be in my office if you need anything. I might as well get some work done since I'm here so early." She made a face, heading to the door. "Are you going to be ok?"

Hermione, who had closed her eyes and was currently leaning in her chair, rubbing her temples, nodded her head.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye love." The door shut and Hermione waved, her hand instantly returning to the abandoned temple. It was going to be a long, long day.

--

She had accomplished more then she had originally planned. She had rescheduled three appointments to the following week. Re-wrote two criminal profile with the new information one of the interns brought in. And had even re-did a case file one of her associates had messed up on.

It had been a very productive morning and it was only eleven forty. Hermione leaned back in her chair, letting her arms stretch over her head. She had to go home and meet Harry for lunch in another hour or so. Sighing, she looked down at a proposition file on her desk.

The door opened, squeaking and making Hermione jump slightly. Brown eyes looked up to see her tiny son rushing into the room, a squeal erupting across the high ceiling room.

"Hunter?" Hermione stood up, scooping the bouncing toddler in her arms.

"He ran in front of me, I'm sorry." Harry walked into the office sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head. "I thought we could come and see you before lunch."

"Well aren't I lucky lady." Hermione laughed and kissed Hunter who began squirming to get down from his mother's hold. "I was going to come home from lunch."

"I know, he's been a real terrorist today. I was hoping if he saw you maybe he'd calm down. Besides Ron dropped off about three hundred pages of paperwork." Harry rolled his eyes and made an angry sort of noise. "I'm going to be swamped while he's napping and later tonight. I assumed you wouldn't mind missing our lunch."

Maybe he was still mad about this morning.

"No, of course not." Hermione gave him a smile, her hand resting on his arm and running over the muscle. My little man is giving you a hard time, huh? Hunter baby."

Hunter looked over at his mother and gave her a toothy grin. He then turned and resumed to try and climb on to the couch.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry about this morning."

Harry gave her a smile, ruffling her hair from the back of her head. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I mean, I was really just so preoccupied. And I got the weirdest phone call from, um, Ginny." Harry looked down at her, his hand frozen in her hair.

"Ginny called you? Ginny, I can't speak to you ever again Ginny, called _you_?"

Hermione moved away from him, grabbing Hunter who was inches from crashing on to the ground. "Yes, Ginny, um, Malfoy."

Harry stared at her and she realized the truth of her best friend. The truth of the godmother to her first born. Ginny Weasley no longer existed.

But then again, Hermione Weasley didn't exist in this world either.

"What did she have to say?"

"Not much, she had a question about the Atashay case. You know that Draco is funding the case costs." Hermione shrugged. She had prepared this conversation earlier, ready for any possible question or response Harry could have come up with.

"Did she ask about the kids? Anything?" Hunter was squirming, making whining noises as she tried to push himself from his mother. Harry carefully took Hunter from Hermione, placing the boy on the couch, holding his back.

"Nope, she just asked her question and then hung up. I don't think she really wanted to talk to me, but Venus was completely swamped." Hermione shrugged, leaning back and sitting on the very edge of her desk.

Harry looked at her and then looked back down at Hunter. His hand was holding the back of his son's shirt, who was trying to climb up the couch to grab, quite possibly, the large painting hanging over the couch.

"It's been so long since we talked to her." She folded her arms, her eyes watching her son.

"Yeah, well, that's the bed she made for herself. Which reminds me, I have to call Draco. I have the reports he asked me for." Harry cleared his throat, shaking his head. He leaned down and picked up Hunter, who let out a loud screech.

"You want to go and get something to eat?" She pushed off the desk, tucking some loose strands behind her ear.

Hunter let out another screech, pushing and kicking against his father. The hyper toddler did not want anything to do with being above the ground.

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to soothe his son. "A real terrorist."

Hermione placed her arms out. Hunter looked at her and then moved his own arms so he was reaching for her. As he was placed in his arms he began squirming to be placed on the ground.

"Well, that was pointless." Harry stated. Hunter looked at both his parents, his eyes welling up in tears and then a burst of sobs spilling from his lips. Hermione froze as Harry jumped, the slaughter of tears and cries frightening them both.

"What's wrong little man?" Hermione tried soothing her son, but the tears were big and shiny, rolling down his face. "He got more then enough sleep." Hermione's hand rushed to his forehead and down his back. "He doesn't have a fever."

"I think he's having a day. Come on buddy." Harry took Hunter from Hermione and began rubbing his back. "I thought he was just acting out because he was use to you all weekend."

"He might have woken up on the wrong side of the bed." Hermione placed her hand on Hunter's back. Harry's hand covered hers, squeezing it slightly.

"I think we're just going to go back home. I'll give him some milk and a warm bath. Calm his nerves." Harry leaned down and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you later tonight."

"Ok." Hermione gave Harry a smile, patting a still sobbing Hunter. "I'll see you later loves."

She watched as her husband and son left the office, the door closing and leaving her in silence. She walked around her desk and flopped on to the chair. The proposal staring at her. With a quick movement, the proposal and several pieces of paper were pushed to the floor.

With a sob, Hermione placed her head on the desk. Tears rolling onto the cherry wood.

--

The Auror department was always busy. There were dozens of people constantly moving around. Hermione had always found it amusing, with the defeat of Voldermort the real threat of the wizarding world had gone down considerably. According to Ron, however, there was always some wackado out to make a name for him (or her) self.

"Mrs. Potter, what a wonderful surprise!" Hermione looked at the fairy like woman hovering next to her. "Your husband has the day off, did he need anything? Is there a report I need to print out?"

Hermione stared at the woman, not in the mood for anything that was currently going on. "I'm here to see Mr. Weasley, actually."

"He's in his office, would you like me to escort you?"

"I'll be fine, thank you." She made a quick dash from the woman, nearing bumping into several other Aurors who she knew by face.

A few of them greeted her, and a few of them rushed past her not even looking up. Everyone seemed to be buzzing with business. Papers were flying in every which direction, a paper plane almost landing in her hair.

Those damn paper planes were one of the many reasons why she never really visited her husband.

She walked past a bunch of people, finally to come up to a hall that had doors lined together. It was the fifth door on the right, his name sparkling.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the knob and gently opened the door.

"What?" His voice was rough, a voice she was all too familiar with.

"It's Hermione." She peeked her head in, sliding in, and closing the door behind her.

"Oh! I thought you were Sasha. I swear she's stalking me." He was sitting behind the large desk to the back of the square room. His hair was brushed and his robes without a wrinkle. Blue eyes were full of amusement and happiness, as his lips formed a large smile. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, before shrugging. She began to, meekly, walk around the office, taking in everything.

The wall, parallel to his desk, was full of pictures. Some were of his parents, others of his family. She stopped and froze in front of a picture of Arthur and his six sons. It looked recent and there were two problems. Bill looked completely unharmed, his scar from Fenrir Greyback no longer showing, and Fred, who she remembered as dying, was alive and rosy cheeked.

"When was this picture taken?" Ron, who had looked down at a piece of paper on his desk, looked up and squinted at the picture Hermione was pointing too.

"About two summers ago. Dad wanted to start this fishing tradition. Men only." Ron's eyes rolled in a perfect circle. "I think he's just feeling a little out of touch with all of us scattered about."

Hermione stared at the seven Weasley men, a chill running over her spine. She turned and looked at Ron, who had taken to watching her intently.

It was the same man she had loved for twenty some odd years. The same man who she had gone to bed with and had two beautiful children. Her husband of thirteen years. Not only the man she had shared a bed with, but the man who was suppose to know ever little detail about her. The person she was suppose to trust more then anyone in the world.

"Are you ok?" Hermione closed her eyes and reopened them.

"I need to tell you something." She cleared her throat, watching as his eyebrows raised curiously. "And I need you to not freak out or tell anyone. Not Harry and not Luna, no one."

"If you tell me you're in love with Draco Malfoy, I swear I'll kill myself." His face was full of laughter and it took everything inside of her not to make a face or a noise to the contrary. It was his way to make a joke out of, oh, everything. She remembered it had even once been endearing.

"Ronald, I'm serious." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Ok, ok. What?" Ron leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms in a menacing manner.

"I'm not who everyone thinks I am." He was giving no reaction, something Hermione had anticipated. "I'm not the Hermione who married Harry or had his three children, or anything. Venus and I aren't sure, but we have a theory that I'm from a different reality, life, thing." Ron's face was set in stone, but his eyes were that of a mad clown. "The only thing I remember is the life I was sharing with you before I woke up to Harry."

She bit her lip, watching as Ron's mind began to go into overdrive.

"I'm sorry, what type of medication did you take this morning?" A hand flew to her forehead, the noise echoing over the tension that had developed in the office.

"I'm not joking. I was married to you. We had two children, Rose and Hugo. Ginny and Harry were married, and all our marriages were failing." Hermione raised her hands in the air, letting them fall onto her lap.

Blue eyes were bulged out. Ron's lips were in a perfect line, it was hard to even distinguish that there were, in fact, two lips. His arms were still crossed, and if she didn't know any better he was trying to make himself disappear.

"Hermione, I think you just need a bit of rest."

"No, I don't. Ron, you have to believe me."

"Does Harry know?" His arms finally uncrossed. He was sitting straighter then he had been, his eyes returning to a semi normal state.

"If Harry knew, would I have asked you not to tell him?" Hermione closed her eyes, her headache, that she had barely recovered from, was thumping almost violently in her head.

"How could you _not_ tell Harry?"

"Would you be able to tell Luna if you woke up one morning next to her, thoughts of only me and life we shared circling your brain?" Hermione gave him a scathing look, folding her own arms and slumping in the chair she had been sitting in. "I do love Harry, Ronald. I don't want to hurt him."

Brown eyes widen as a chuckle filled the area. She looked up at Ron, to see the man trying to conceal laughter behind his hand.

"Is this all a joke to you Ronald?" He shook his head, trying to calm himself.

"No, it's not a joke." He continued shaking his head. "I'm laughing because, even when we are married, you're still in love with Harry Potter."

The joke, whatever it was, flew over Hermione's head. A dark look crossed over her features, as a slideshow of curses ran through her mind.

Ron, obviously not getting the reaction he wanted, coughed, and fixed himself up. He looked at Hermione and then at the ceiling.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"I don't know anything. This isn't my life." Hermione looked from Ron to the desk, and finally to her lap.

"You and Harry were inseparable. It was rather sick, actually." Ron gave a meager chuckle as Hermione's glare pierced his skin. "You met him before I did. Harry and I didn't become friends until after we were sorted into Gryffindor."

She looked at Ron, her arms unfolding. "Fred died. He was killed when we attacked Voldermort and his Death Eaters."

Ron's eyes grew big, but nothing else changed, his other features didn't falter. "We never attacked Voldermort. I mean, Harry faced him, and won. But we had nothing to do with the actual battle at hand."

"Didn't we looked for Horcruxes with him?"

"Yes, we did. The last Horcrux was Harry. He went into the battle blindly, and without us."

"Harry said that he and Ginny went out, that we went out." Hermione was shaking her head. "How are so many things different and yet the same?"

Ron looked at her, his hands running down the course of his face and his chest pressing in with the large breath he was trying to take. "You and Harry were like Siamese twins. The three of us were one thing, but you two, man, it was weird. You couldn't see one without the other." He let out another chuckle, memories slowly taking over his mind. "You two were a couple from day one. Holding hands, cuddling, the whole nine yards. Ginny loathed you, she was so head over heels for Harry. As much as we got along, you and I always had to share Harry as common ground."

Ron looked at Hermione, his eyebrows raising. "It's weird. No one thought you and Harry would last. As inseparable as you two were, you guys could fight. I mean, really get at each other and rip the other one a new one. It was you, too, because me and you could also get into the biggest matches of the century. People use to place bets.

You and Harry broke up the middle of sixth year. Honestly, I don't even know why. You two wouldn't even speak to each other. Ginny and you weren't friends, so Harry started dating her. They got pretty serious too. At least until he asked you to go with him to search for Horcruxes. Told Ginny it was too dangerous.

I mean, come on, Ginny or the smartest witch of them all." Ron rolled his eyes, as if it was a hard decision. "If I remember correctly, after Voldermort was defeated we went out a few times, we even moved in with Harry when he took over Grimmauld Place. But we weren't ever that serious. It was more a friendship with benefits. And I'm talking real minimal benefits."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her thoughts were crashing with this new information. Obviously, she was in a parallel existence, life, thing. People who were dead, were alive. And things that were untrue days before, were now a fact of life.

"I am so confused." She felt defeated, as if her life was spiraling out of control, right in front of her.

"Well, so am I," Ron placed his hands on his desk, his face in true seriousness. "Why didn't you talk to Harry about all of this Mione? I know you don't want to hurt him, but shouldn't you be hearing about your life, or your counterfeit life, from your husband?"

Without missing a beat, Hermione looked at him, brown crashing with blue. "I am hearing it from my husband."

Ron sat back slightly, his tongue wetting his lips and a dry swallow rushing down his throat. "Maybe in this other life, babe, but Harry's your husband here. And to the little bit of information I got about this other life, he's always been the one you really trusted."

When the hell did Ronald Weasley become a fully functional adult? It definitely wasn't while he was married to her.

Hermione looked at Ron, only to avert her eyes. Confusion was the only thing she had at this point.

"So," She looked at the now smiling man, memories of her past husband flooding her chaotic mind. "Ginny's married to Harry in this other existence, huh? I guess if this is your miracle life, that one must have been hers."

--

Hermione walked through the kitchen, her head hurting and her brain completely fried. She had wasted the afternoon in Ron's office, swapping stories and being let in on some valuable information.

Apparently Ginny not only hated her, but had possibly tried to kill her. It's strange, going from being best friends with a person to enemies. I guess love makes you do strange and crazy things.

Her life right now compared to her life then was like looking at a picture and then looking at the negative. It had some of the same principles, but looked nothing alike. Thoughts of when the parallel life came to be sprang to her mind.

Ron was no real help other then a source of past information. That a good couple of lectures that reminded her of the way he would scold their children. He threw in his theory that if you truly want something and pray hard enough for it, it can come true.

She had stored this away as pancake mix. It was simply non-valid at this point in time.

"Hey stranger." She jumped, holding her heart and spinning around, her eyes landed on Harry who looked completely tired out.

"You startled me." Hermione looked at Harry and then at the clock above the entrance way. It was almost eight. At some give point in the afternoon, Venus had hunted her down and dragged her up to a meeting that had lasted longer then anyone had expected it too. Harry said he had understood on the phone, but she wasn't sure how understanding he really was.

Not that after everything she had put him through she would be the least bit surprised if he asked for a divorce.

"I'm sorry." Harry ruffled her hair, walking over to the kitchen table which was filled, thick stacks, with paper. "Hunter fell off almost half an hour ago. He out right refused to take a nap. I'm never going to finish this paper work."

Hermione watched as he sat down, slumping into the chair, and picking up packet of some sort.

"You want some help." A smirked formed over his lips but he didn't look up.

"As brilliant as you are, I don't think you'd make much headway with this mess." He tossed the packet on to the table. "The bed is also a mess. I'm going to go straighten it out, so you can relax, and then take a long shower. I think I have a full night ahead of me."

"Ok." Hermione nodded, watching Harry stand back up and disappeared through the entrance closest to the table. She looked at the ceiling, listening to his footsteps on the stairs. Following his lead, she walked out of the kitchen, only instead of making the left to the stair case, she made the right into the library.

She took off her robes and slung it over the arm of one of the couches that was up against the wall. Walking over to the bookshelf, she began examining the titles, refusing to take a book out until she knew it would be helpful.

After a full five minutes, and nothing catching her eye, she squatted down and opened one of the cabinets. Thick albums and tattered books sat neatly on the hidden shelf. Dust laying in a thin film over them. She grabbed the first album, hoisting it from the shelf, letting it drop to the ground.

The sound of the shower echoed from upstairs, and her eyes drifted to the upstairs balcony.

Her attention was quickly brought back to the album at hand and as gently as she could manage, she opened the album. Pictures, all unmoving, stared at her.

It was their wedding album.

Her handwriting was scribbled in the margins.

It had taken place in Greece. Apparently, by the looks of everyone, it had been an impromptu wedding. Her dress was pure white, no beads, no sequins, nothing. Strapless, with a beautiful flow that billowed against her legs in every picture. Her eyes were sparkling, and her hair was up, curls spilling down and across her face.

Her parents were in a lot of the pictures, laughing and holding hands. Actually, lots of people she knew were in most of the pictures. Fred, George, Bill and Fleur were all standing in a picture, smiling, arms around each other's necks. Molly and Ron were posing for a picture. They even had a shot of Petunia and Vernon Dursley trying to smile politely.

Page after page, happy couples and a smiling bride and groom stared back at her. With each page, her own smile seemed to brighten, she could even feel a few tears running down her cheek.

The last page made her heart stop for half a second. There she was, twenty something, face full of love and happiness, staring at her newly green eyed husband. And, damn, Harry never looked more handsome. He had been wearing a white shirt, button down and collared. He had opted for tradition dress pants and shoes, his smile completing the ensemble. The look in their eyes made the whole story change.

They did fight like cats and dogs, and they had a tendency to butt heads. But that look made it all disappear. The one look was what the whole world was searching for.

Hermione looked up at the balcony. She had never held that look. As much as she loved Ron, and Merlin knew she trusted him, that look had never been given.

She had almost forgotten that look existed.

It took, literally, two minutes to move from the library to the stairs to her bedroom. Steam filled the bathroom as the scent of the ocean filled her lungs. It took a second to get her bearings.

"I'll be out in a little bit." His voice was tired and low, it almost sounded pained. She shook her head and with three steps stood in front of the door.

She slid it open. Harry turned and looked at her, his green eyes dazzling.

"Mione? What?" She stepped into the shower, her clothes becoming instantly soaked. The water was rushing over her, as she corned Harry against the wall.

"Look at me." Harry gave her a confused expression. Her hands pressed against his chest, running upwards, curving around his neck, finally coming to sit under his jaw. "_Look _at me."

Tired, eyes looked at her, and she saw it. After all the years they had been in love. After all the years they were married. After the four days of being together, she saw what every one else saw.

And with out even thinking, she was standing on her tip toes, her lips over his, and her body pressing against his. She could memorize his body against her curves.

In one quick movement, Harry pressed her against the wall, his mouth hungry for hers. The tile felt cold against her back as he pulled off her shirt. His hands exploring every inch of her with the intent of never pausing.

The taste of him was enough to make her forget everything. His tongue danced in her mouth and her fingers ran through his hair, pushing his head against hers.

Harry's body was reacting to her, and she didn't care, she didn't care when he hoisted her up, the water raining over them, her hair clinging to the back of her neck. She didn't care about the moan that escaped from her as his lips explored the curve of her jaw, or the smooth skin of her neck.

The only thing that mattered was the need to feel him. To touch, caress, taste, and know that she was going to wake up next to him. Just to know that his scent would play on her senses for the rest of the night.

"Harry," She grabbed his back, his lips still moving over her collar bone. "I love you."

Breathing was becoming unimportant as his lips found hers in a savage victory. And for the first time, in a very long time, Hermione felt home.

Home had suddenly become somewhere in between life and the middle of a miracle.


	7. 430 AM, I'm awake again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, the song belongs to Above and beyond. I guess I own the plot, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

I don't own anything but the plot. The song belongs to Above and Beyond.I'm a bad, bad, horrible person. I am SO sorry about the long delay. There is just no excuse. There should only be on or two more chapters that I am going to TRY and get out by the end of Sunday. Just because I have school and then I'm going to have to go back to work. But I am so, so sorry about this delay.

I changed my original idea of the story and it's a bit in the works. But I did bring Ginny in, and I added more scenes with Ron, platonic of course. But I promise it'll be a happy ending (so far it's a happy ending), and it'll all work out. I did change a bit of the dynamic and this is the first chapter that didn't end with sleep. So the next chapter will be the first chapter Hermione won't open the chapter waking up. It also took on a bit a sci-fi feel, but, c'est la vie.

I hope you guys do enjoy the chapter and I promise to finish it soon. Happy readings and happy reviews :)

--

Four thirty A.M, I'm awake again  
Singing to the dark through open eyes  
While dreaming I see only you and me  
Stuck between desire and compromise  
If I said I want you back I'd be a liar  
There's nothing left of us to long for anymore  
But inside the ashes burns an endless fire  
And every night I can't help reaching out for more  
And I can't sleep, you're so far away from me  
You're leaving me scars scattered in my heart  
A road map of all the places you have been  
And I can't escape, can't wash this away  
Love has burned your mark so deep within me

-Can't Sleep-

--

Blue walls and white trims. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. The chill from the open window seeped into the bedroom, crawling across the bed. The quilt that was draped across her bare form was doing very little to protect her from the cold, making her shiver and seek comfort from her bedmate.

The only problem was that the bed was empty.

Hermione rolled over, seeing only the nightstand and the alarm clock on his side of the bed. And on that matter, she was almost completely on his side of the bed.

"Harry?" Her voice was coarse. She tried to clear her throat, only to notice the soreness that erupted. "Harry?"

There was no answer and a sudden panic spread over her body. She glanced at the clock once again. It was almost six thirty. He didn't have to be at work for at least another hour.

"Harry." She sat up, keeping the blankets around her as warmly as possible. As another chill shook her body she sighed and noted one of his shirts at the foot of the bed. Grabbing it, she pulled it over her small frame and buttoned it up. It wasn't as warm as a sweater, but it would suffice.

Very slowly, she made her way from the warm bed to the cold hardwood floors. Another shiver ran over her and with a flick of her wrist warm slippers appeared over her feet.

Screw not using magic.

Hermione walked out into the hallway, basking in the hotter temperature. She ran her hands over her arms making her way to the nursery.

The door was the same as it had been the night before, as it had been Thursday when she had first gotten there. Sucking in a deep breath she opened the door and looked into the wide room.

The crib was still in the center and Hunter was laying in perfect slumber. His breath echoing over the high ceiling. Placing a hand on her chest, Hermione walked forward and peered over the railing.

"Morning little man." She smiled as Hunter twisted, only to start a slight snore. Shaking her head she tipped out of the room, closing the door.

A light, from downstairs, caught her eye. She walked to the balcony and looked down. The light seemed to be coming from the inner hallway, which meant that someone was in the kitchen.

Shaking her head she turned towards the stairs and quickly, as well as soundlessly, made her descent.

It was the first time the wood boards didn't creak. She slowly walked around the stair case towards the entrance closest to the kitchen table. Peeking around she saw her husband and a great relief spread from head to toe.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, his upper body in the shape of a "C". He was leaning over looking at the stack of papers that littered the entire kitchen.

Hermione stood in the entrance, her arms folded. She looked out of the enormous window and smiled at the beauty that laid not ten feet from them. Their backyard was full and thick of trees and tall grass. Brown eyes looked from the window unto the pajama clad man at the table. A smile formed over her lips.

"How long have you been working on all this?" Harry turned, his glasses sitting at the bottom of his nose. His lips formed a small "o" and then upturned into a wide smile.

"Morning beautiful. Is that my shirt?" His eyes were lit in humor as they ran up and down over her body. "It looks good."

Hermione laughed, her body relaxing under his stare. Her arms dropped and she made her way to the chair next to his.

"I bet it does." She kissed him and sat down, her eyes pulling away from his and running over the mountains of papers. "Seriously, how long have you been doing all this?"

"I don't know," He shrugged and looked towards the clock. "Maybe since four."

Hermione's hand froze, and her eyes crashed with his. "Harry, you didn't get any sleep."

He shrugged again and leaned into the chair. His back cracked several times, making him wince as her eyes lit up again.

"Harry!"

"It's fine, love." He got up and stretched. "I'm going to work a bit early. I'll see you later?"

Hermione nodded. Harry kissed her forehead and with a flick of his wrist the papers disappeared from the kitchen.

Brown eyes widened.

"Sorry darling," Harry winked and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "We're pressed for time."

****

--

The ministry was as busy as it had always been. Hermione looked at her watched, and with an aggravated moan, she quickly tried to weave in and out of the crowd. Hunter was less then tolerable this morning. He was fussy, angry, and had thrown his bottle at Mrs. Carville and his applesauce at his mother. After the third attempt to change into something, Hermione had quickly apparated in the garage. Promising Mrs. Carville she would check on the two at lunch.

Which, at this point in time, she was going to leave to Harry. He had only had to change once.

She swung the door to her office open and froze as she looked at the red headed man sitting on her couch.

"Ron?" He smiled brightly, his hand running through his hair.

"Hey Hermione." She gave him a suspicious look and began walking towards her desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you got here earlier actually." He cleared his throat, walking over to the desk and standing over her on the other side.

Hermione looked at him and then at the clock on her desk. It was eight twenty three. Another groan escaped her lips, she didn't even realize how late she really was.

"Hunter gave me a little bit of trouble. He's teething or something."

Ron nodded his head. He sat down and leaned into the comfortable chairs. "Why do you guys have the better chairs."

Hermione looked up from a report, shook her head, and then look back down at her desk. "It's our job to make a client feel open. It's your job to make a criminal squirm."

He chuckled and leaned further into the chair, his head rolling to the back of it, blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

Hermione cleared her throat, her chin resting in her hand. She was expecting Ron to go straight into an explanation, a question, something that would at least alert her as to why he was in her office.

Blue eyes moved from the ceiling to her face, and sitting a little straighter Ron gave her a small smile. "I was thinking about yesterday, and you know, everything that was said and how you don't know who you are or whatever." Moving his robe to the side he pulled out a medium sized book with a tan leather cover. "You, um, gave this to me a few months ago. Told me to keep it safe."

He laid the book on her desk, covering the report she had been reading. Hermione stared down at it. The leather was faded, and soft to her fingers. There were no words, no drawings, nothing that suggested what it was. If there were facts or a simple story laying inside.

"What is it?" Her voice was low and full of curiosity.

"It's a scrapbook. You made it after we all moved into Grimmauld Place."

The first page was of her and Harry. It was taken by a non-wizard camera, seeing as how she and Harry were immobile. They were sitting in a compartment, looking out the window, probably at Hermione's parents. They both had large smiles painted on their faces.

"I really did meet Harry first."

"I told you." Ron shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Harry and you arrived early to the train, while waiting, apparently, your mom brought Harry over to your little group because he look lonely. You two hit it off from the moment you said hi."

Page, after page, Harry, Ron, and herself stared back into brown eyes. Pictures that moved, pictures that stay frozen, a smile in every single face. Ron and Lavender, Luna and Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, they spanned from first year, to summers, to seventh year.

"Why, why did she give you this?" Hermione's voice was shaking. Memories that she had never experienced, that had never even occurred during her life, were breaking her heart.

"I don't know. I thought it might help you." His voice didn't sound very confident on the latter part of his sentence.

"Ron, why did we break up in sixth year?" Brown crashed with blue. He had said that no one really knew, but he would have. He was best friends with both of them. He had been there through everything.

Ron opened his mouth, only to shut it. His hand ran the course of his face and his eyes seemed to be interested in everything besides her.

"Ronald." She wasn't sure why it mattered, why any of it would matter at this point. This wasn't her reality, her home. This was a life she had fallen into, a life which she had no connection too other then a strong love for Hunter and an even strong passion for Harry. Somehow, memories haunting her brain as each picture revealed a taste of happiness she had never encountered, she wanted to fully understand what she would give up if she left.

"Because Voldermort was going after you." Ron's voice was strained. "Because when Voldermort was resurrected fourth year, he made it his mission to destroy Harry from the inside out. First it was Sirius, and then it was you."

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Draco was trying to protect his father and mother and let it known that Harry was obsessed with you. Which, he was. Sickening, really. You, being the most stubborn witch on the planet, refused to leave Harry. Refused to listen to him." Ron's fingers ran through his hair, smoothing it out and helping him breathe. Hermione's eyes were burning a hole into his head. "So, Harry came up with this moronic plan to keep you away. Basically told you he didn't like you, didn't love you, never had. You were devastated. I think he went out with Ginny to prove to you that it was over, that it was for the best. Draco must have told them that Harry was over you or something, because nothing ever happened to you. Or maybe Voldermort changed his plan of attack and went for Dumbledore. I don't know."

"He, he told me he didn't love me so he could save my life?"

Ron nodded his head. "Draco was working both angles. He told Voldermort whatever Voldermort wanted to hear, but also told Harry, or actually Ginny, whatever he was saying, give everyone a head's up. Honestly, I really wasn't sure which side he was working."

"Draco hated us." Hermione leaned back into her chair, the book being dragged across the table to sit on her lap.

"Draco like Ginny. He's liked her for years. It didn't help that she was head over heels for Harry and Draco was considered the bad guy, but he did like her."

Hermione moaned and looked at the ceiling.

"It's not a big deal, Hermione." Ron shrugged. "It shouldn't really even matter what happened during our school years. All that matters is that you have Harry now."

The scrap book being slammed against her desk and the scream erupting from her throat shook the office. Ron toppled backwards, a yelp flowing from his own lips.

"I don't have ANYTHING now, Ron. Nothing. He's not my husband, just as much as Hunter is not my child. I'm lying to him and I'm lying to myself. Harry is in love with _his _Hermione. The same Hermione he met on the train going to the first year of wizarding school. The same girl who held hands with him and stayed by his side. The same girl he devastated so he could save her life because he couldn't live without her there. A person he was willing to live as only her friend, as long as she lived." Hermione sank into her chair, tears flowing down her face. "I'm nothing more then a ghost of her. I'm nothing but an imposter taking advantage of a life that is not mine."

"Hermione," Ron stood up and tried to move towards her, only to freeze as she flew up. Her hair was flowing over her teary face.

"I need to go, I need to get away, I need, I need to just disappear." And with a 'pop', Ron stared at the empty chair in front of her desk.

****

--

The street was empty, save for the one or two people walking their dogs or conversing on the chilly weather. She wrapped her robes tightly across her body, sighing as the winter wind whipped around her.

The cold air was snaking it's hands around her face, her cheeks and nose blushed with red coloring. There was a bit of ice wrapped over the curb, too cold for it to even melt slowly into the street.

She took a sharp breath of air, her lungs inflating and then crying sharply. It was not enough to give her satisfaction. Looking up she came to an abrupt stop and turned to stare at the house across the street.

The house was medium sized. It had yellow panels and a gray roof. There was a wrap around porch with a swing in the corner. Bare trees surrounded the front of the green lawn, a tire swing moving with the wind. White curtains were in each of the windows, as well as a wind chime next to the front door.

Hermione stared at the house, her arms crossing in front of her robes. It looked so much smaller then she had remembered it. There was also something much more homely about it. Maybe t was the tire swing or the white curtains, but it was definitely no longer her home.

"You know, rushing out of work is simply bad decorum." Hermione smirked, still staring at the house.

"I didn't feel it was really rushing out of work as it was escaping."

"That's probably even worse decorum." Hermione turned and looked at the woman standing behind her.

Brown eyes stared at Hermione until finally falling over the house that laid across the street. Her red hair was whisked up in some elaborate up-do, and a beautiful cashmere robe covered her blank pants and long sleeve shirt ensemble.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" The girl's smile brightened over her face and she walked forward to lean against the lamp post that they had been standing next too.

"Looking for you." She sighed, her arms crossing over her chest, warming herself. "Ron called, said that you went crazy. Asked if I could help. How did you figure out I was behind all this?"

Hermione looked at her friend and then back to the house. Her home once upon a time ago.

"I didn't. I still really have no clue what is going on. I would know your voice anywhere and considering the Ginny here hates my guts, I figured if you were looking for me, you weren't _really_ Draco's wife."

Ginny smirked and let out a laugh. "Bloody hell, you really are the smartest witch of our time, aren't you?" Hermione shrugged. "Ron's been very good about all this, I might have to by him a car or something."

"You have the money to now." Brown meshed with brown, and Ginny nodded her head, her smile faltering.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this you know." Hermione closed her eyes and nodded her head.

When she opened them they were sitting at a café. Two very large hot cups of tea in front of them.

"I _hate_ that spell." Ginny grumbled but took a sip of her tea; sighing as the warmth crept across her.

"Ginny, what the hell is going on?" Hermione didn't look at her tea, she barely took notice of the environment she had taken them too.

Ginny looked up, guilt and sorrow was etched into her face. It was almost like watching one of her clients to be sentenced to Azkaban.

"Let me start from the beginning. It's been an awful long time since we talked." Hermione nodded her head, looking around at the beige and pastel colored café. "Harry and I have been a bit on the rocks, as I'm sure he told you."

Hermione nodded her head again.

"Well, about six months ago, I came across a very unusual predicament."

"Which was?"

"I met myself." Hermione looked at her old friend, confusion circling her brain.

"You met yourself?" Ginny nodded, a smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Ginny Malfoy. And damn, did she look good." She chuckled but sobered up as Hermione's eyes glared at her. "Anyway, it was an accident. Like a wrong place at the wrong time type of thing. Apparently Mrs. Malfoy was living vicariously through me. Apparently in this parallel, Ginny is a bit mad."

Shocker. Hermione took a sip of her tea and stared at Ginny. She was more confused then before.

"Ginny, none of this makes any sense."

"Yes, well, then you could imagine how I felt when _she_ tried to explain it to me. She was trying to find a way to manipulate time. As you know, that is not something that is really encouraged. It seems that her magic got away with her and she created a hole that allowed her to cross into our time."

Hermione's brain was beating. This was obviously so very bad science fiction movie gone wrong.

"A paradox." Hermione sighed, her hand rushing over her eyes.

"Well, yes, sort of, I don't know. She wanted to see what it would be like to live the way I lived." Ginny shrugged. "She opened the hole and without even taking it into my consideration, switched our lives."

"Wait, wait." Hermione took her hand from her eyes and folded them on the table. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked into the eyes of her best friend. "Let me see if I'm following. Ginny from _this_ world, found a way to move in between her world and our world. Some magical, scientific way. She, accidentally, came across you and explained what was going on. Seeing that she enjoyed our world better then her own, she decided to just up and switch your lives?"

Ginny pondered Hermione's words, possibly replaying them in her mind. Moving her head to the left and then to the right she gave a curt nod and looked into her friend's brown eyes.

"That about sums it up."

"You know how ridiculous all of that sounds, right?"

"Then you explain it." Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out from it. She had tried to explain it since Thursday. Since she had landed in the middle of her miracle life. "Exactly."

She closed her mouth and glared at Ginny. "I don't know Ginevra. I just know that I'm confused. Are you even happy in this life? Knowing that Harry and you're children are somewhere else?"

"I'm," Ginny took a moment, trying to find the words. "I'm not unhappy. It's not the same Draco, it's not the same anything really. He treats me like a real princess, and Merlin, the house. Talk about moving up in society."

Hermione looked skeptically at her friend, her eyes moved to her tea and her reflection could be clearly seen in the brown liquid.

"I love Harry, Hermione. I always have. But you have to admit, that it's not the way we pictured it years ago. He's a wonderful man, but our marriage hasn't been all it's cut out to be."

She continued to stare at her tea. When did a marriage work out the way you had originally planned it too? Sacrifices, compromises, all these things had to fall into place and be discussed.

When _had_ tiredness become an excuse for a failing marriage?

"You and Ron weren't doing so well either." Brown eyes closed and she could feel the tears in the back of her eyes. "We made our choices because at the time it was what we wanted. It was the way our cards were dealt. What if this is a way to see the other side of the coin?"

"How did I get roped into this mess, Ginny?" She looked up and saw Ginny for the first time in years. She wasn't the same girl who was love sick with Harry. The same girl who fought diligently besides the rest of them. She was neither the same wife or mother that she had been at every holiday.

Shrugging, Ginny bought the hot tea to her lips. She sighed as the liquid flowed down her throat and into her stomach.

"My guess is, that while Mrs. Draco was casting her magic or what have you, your magic seemed to get the best of you."

Hermione stared at her and then back down at the cup.

"This makes no sense."

"Yes, well, I don't think life ever really does."

****

--

"Let me get this straight," Venus was staring, wide eyed and mouth hanging open, across from Hermione. "Ginny, found a magic loophole, and switched her life with the Ginny from your life. Somehow, in all this mess, your magic saw it's opportunity and launched you into this life."

"I guess so." Hermione's head was on the desk, her words muffled by the wood. "Ron had even hinted at it yesterday."

Ron put his hands up in mock defense as Venus' head swiveled to glare at him. He had been waiting n Hermione's office as she and Ginny apparated back. Ginny promised to call Hermione later that night and escaped before a confused Hermione could say much more. She had just enough strength to call Venus into her office, quickly explain what had happened, and then allow her head to fall, face first, into the desk.

"I knew about Ginny, and she had no idea about you. I thought the scrap book would, I don't know, trigger some memories." Ron continued to hold his arms up as Venus did all in her power not to set him on fire.

"Well, this is a grand old mess. You're sister is a real live lunatic."

"I'm not arguing that point. I am however impressed with her powers. This is a little advanced for her."

"Not unless her magic took on her emotions." The two friends looked to see Hermione's chin on the desk, her head looked forward. "It use to happen to Harry all the time. Our magic is closely related to our emotions. If we're not aware of our control on both, the magic can very well intertwine with our feelings and produce it's own consequences without our knowledge for control."

Ron and Venus stared at her.

"You know, I had forgotten how intelligent you were." Venus cleared her throat as Hermione mumbled some choice words.

"You have to tell Harry now." Hermione and Venus turned to the stray voice that was on the couch. Hermione looked at him with little hope, while Venus' eyes blazed in a bright red. "Well, she does."

"I thought, I felt, he's so, and I just wanted, ugh." Hermione head found her desk once again. Venus jumped up, startling Ron and having no effect on Hermione.

"This is anarchy. You are beautiful, intelligent, and absolutely amazing. Yes, you are not the exact same Hermione from last week, but you are still Harry's wife." Venus banged on the desk, making Hermione move and glare at her best friend.

"I am not--"

"Yes you are!"

"Venus!"

"Hermione!"

"What's going on?" Ron, Venus, and Hermione all looked to the office door to see a smiling Harry. He looked tired, slight bags under his eyes. His smile was still in place, however, and there was amusement in those green eyes.

Ron, Venus, and Hermione stared at him and then at each other. Ron shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I, um, Hermione had that folder I was looking for." Harry looked at him, his smile shifting into a confused expression. "Come on buddy, you finish all that work, I feel bad that I left it all for you to do. Horrible friend, dreadful." Ron hooked his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him out of the office.

Venus and Hermione were left to stare at the door.

"That, is only going to distract Harry for a little while." Hermione sat down and began shuffling through the papers that were on her desk.

"You should tell him Hermione. Tell him now and you can stay at my place if it doesn't go the way it should."

"How should it go Venus? Is he suppose to get mad and banish me from the house? Or storm out and head over to Ron's, only to find out his best friend knew? Is he going to believe me or not believe me? How, how should it go?"

"He should believe you and realize that you're exactly who he fell in love with." Hermione gave her a look, only to look at the door once again.

Ron stood at the door with a winded expression. "Ok, small problem."

****

--

Harry sat in his office, his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. Hermione was sitting in one of the reading chairs in front of his desk. His office was open, with beautiful paintings and grand bookshelves. Venus and Ron were both sitting on the couch that was against the wall. All three wore an expression as if they were in the headmaster's office, their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"Harry I really think that we should--"

"Ron, shut up." Ron closed his mouth and leaned back into the couch. Venus gave him a dirty look.

Hermione looked at her red headed friend and then back at her husband. Her very, very angry husband. Ron, while trying to come up with a distracting story, let slip that Hermione had seen Ginny, which resulted in a very confused Harry. This then led into Ron trying to explain a friendship between the two women, and another slip up that Hermione had not realized how close they had been a long time ago.

In this world, Hermione and Ginny were as close as a shark and shark bait.

"I want someone to explain to me what is going on." Harry's arms were tight around his chest, his green eyes full of questions.

"Harry, it's nothing." Venus gave him a bright smile. He looked at her and then looked back at Hermione.

"It started meaning something Hermione." And so it had.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes quickly darting to the two on the couch. Taking a deep breath she looked at Harry.

"I'm not, I'm not who you think I am. Or, I am who you think I am. I'm a different am from your am though." She looked to see confusion in everyone's eyes. With a nervous chuckle and a ruffle through her hair, she tried to find a comfortable spot in his chair. Ron was not joking about their chairs. "Ginny created a spell that made it so she could visit different planes of existences. You know, like if you had married her or if I had married Ron."

Harry stared at her, his confused, angry expression still in place.

"And when she created the spell she transferred the Ginny from my world to this world, and placed herself into my world. In my world Ginny and you were married." Hermione was looking down at her hands. Hearing the words out loud, in front of Harry, made them sound completely ridiculous.

"So, your from this other world, too?"

"In so many words." Which, as Hermione thought about it, was not many words at all. "Harry, I should have told you from the moment I got here. I should have just, let you in on the big secret."

"So, you lied to me? You, and last night? What about last night?" His voice was sharp against her ears.

"I love you." Hermione looked at him. "I had the biggest crush on you when we were younger. I mean, I always liked you. But, I do love you."

Harry's face twisted and Hermione felt whatever resolve she had slipping from her fingers.

"Harry last night meant, everything to me."

Venus and Ron were watching the two as if there was a tennis match being played in front of them. From Harry to Hermione, back to Harry and then back to Hermione. The last comment, made them both stare at Hermione. What the hell had happened last night?

"Hermione, this, none of this, I," Harry took a sharp breath and looked down at his desk, his arms unfolding. "I don't even know what to say."

"How about, 'we'll talk about it at home'?" Harry looked at her and then at Ron and Venus who were at the edge of the couch.

"I don't think I can be at home." He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Harry," Hermione jumped up and looked at him. His green eyes were wide and bright, the light dancing inside of them. He sighed and walked over to her, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I need to, I just need space." He took a step back and opened the door to his office. The invitation to leave was silent.

Hermione looked at him and then the ground walking swiftly out. Venus was at her heels, her hand patting the brunette's back. Ron stood in between the hall and Harry's office.

"Mate,--"

"I'll get those papers to you tonight." Harry gave Ron a look and then turned his back, walking to his desk.

Ron sighed and closed the door for his friend.

****

--

Hunter giggled from his place in his highchair. Ron made another funny face, making the tiny child jump up and laugh.

"He's a real little firecracker." Hermione looked from the stove to her son and Ron.

"He's definitely something." A loud shriek sounded from the den across the way. Both adults looked up, Ron moaning as he stood from the chair.

"Hugo, what's going on?"

"Nothing daddy!" Artie's laughter could be heard in the wake of his brother's words.

Ron folded his arms and looked over to Hermione. "_They're_ real firecrackers. You know, they remind me of Fred and George, only lacking the twin affect."

Hermione smiled, throwing some seasoning into her soup. She had met Hugo, age ten until early April, and Artie, having just turned six in January. Both had the Weasley red hair, but had Luna's eyes and mouths. They also sported the same mischievous personalities of their twin uncles. Ron had brought them over to keep her and Hunter company. Neither of them, Ron and Hermione, had heard from Harry since the small intervention in his office.

"You didn't have to come over." Hermione give him a smile as he shrugged and sat down in front of Hunter.

"Please, I can't cook for anything and the boys have been causing me real grieve." He snorted a bit, earning a laugh from the fourteen month old.

"Aren't you a fabulous father." She smirked, her eyes looking back down at the soup.

"How was I a father in your world?" She looked up, brown crashing with blue.

"A very good father. That never changed." Ron nodded and turned back to the baby.

"Ok mister. Who has a dirty diaper?"

"Does he? I'll change him."

"Nah," Ron smiled, still making faces at Hunter as he pulled him from the highchair. "I'll do it."

Hermione nodded, turning the stove on low. She moved from the kitchen into the den, looking to see cartoons on the television.

"Hi Aunt Hermione." She ruffled Hugo's hair and sat on the couch behind the two children.

"When's mom getting home?"

"Saturday." Artie turned and gave her a happy look. "She's going to bring us presents."

"Wow, very exciting." Hermione laughed. Artie looked at her and then at the entrance way. His smile widened.

"Uncle Harry!" Hugo turned as well and the two boys shot up, rushing at the tall man.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" His eyes met with Hermione's but the look was dropped quickly.

"Dad brought us here because he's tired of cooking." Hugo gave his god father a bright smile and then went to sit back on the floor to watch his cartoons.

Harry chuckled, giving another hug to Artie who then dashed next to his brother.

Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to look at her once again. She caught green and froze as his stare wrapped itself around her.

"Harry." Ron walked into the den, Hunter bouncing in his arms. A loud gurgle busted from the tiny child.

"Little man." Harry smiled and took Hunter from Ron. "How was your day with Mrs. Carville?" He walked away from the den, noises of the stairs echoed across the bottom hallway.

"Well, that went well." Ron looked at the ceiling and then to Hermione, who was looking more mad then anything else.

"He is being such, such a moron." Stomping past Ron she walked into the kitchen and turned off the soup on the stove. "I was wrong."

Ron stood in the entrance, watching with wide eyes.

"I was wrong. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to go back, and I don't want to stay here. I just, I want to disappear!" She growled and headed towards the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm disappearing!" Hermione screeched. She grabbed a jacket and the keys to the car. "If any of my husbands decides to care. Call me."

Ron winced as the door slammed, echoing into the large house. "And to think, I came here for a quiet night."


	8. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

****

Disclaimer:

So, as you all know, I don't own anything besides Venus, the plot, and my sanity (and even that can be argued). J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. And MatchBox 20 owns the song UnWell, which fits this chapter BRILLIANTLY.****

Author's Notes:

Yes, yes, it is very confusing. And I tried to explain it at least two more times in this chapter. Ginny from Parallel universe Harry-Husband is crazier and a conniving, versus our Ginny from Parallel universe Ron-Husband, a.k.a The books. Basically she's the cause of all this "hocus-pocus" Kudo's to Katrina Seeder, I like that, nice wording. And also thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, let me tell you, You're all FABULOUS. ;) Yes, it's a very Sci-fi, weird, type of dynamic, but the next chapter will have a little more Harry/Hermione and a little less Angsty, crazy Hermione. (According to friend, the girl needs some Zoloft and a tall glass of Jack Daniels.) Fair warning this chapter is very Trippy. It's more a stuffing chapter then a content chapter. Happy Readings, and thank you for the reviews.

All day staring at the ceiling, making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on, I'm feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
I don't know why, I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be me. Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train, I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper and it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me. Out of all the hours thinking somehow I've lost my mind  
I been talking in my sleep pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

--**Unwell**--

The street was dark and empty. Hermione had one hand on the steering wheel and the other propped up on the window ledge, her head leaning against the fist her hand made. Glasses, thick square rims, covered her eyes, the images outside sharp and clear even at night.

She huffed a bit and allowed her hand to fall back on to the steering wheel. Very delicately, she lifted her hand, and began banging on the steering wheel, the car unwavering. A frustrated scream clouded through the car, echoing across the vast space of their SUV.

As her body breathed and settled from her outburst, her mind was whirling around. She sighed and leaned back, her hands forming to the wheel tightly.

"He's such a jerk. They're both jerks. The problem was marrying them. I should have gone outside my circle. I should have married a muggle. They're not this difficult. They're not morons." Hermione huffed once again, her rant settling over the tensioned car.

"You know, it's not like they're even that great. Harry bloody Potter and Ronald mental Weasley. Had I married Joshua Wentworth, like daddy wanted, I would be living in Paris right now." She shook her head, tears dangerously close to falling. "I could have avoided all of this."

"But then, you wouldn't have had any of the good parts." Hermione turned, looked at the person sitting next to her, and then screamed, the car rolling into the oncoming traffic lane.

Hermione looked at the road, screamed again and turned the car back to it's appropriate lane. There was a certain luck that the road was as empty as it had been.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Hermione pulled to the edge of the road, her heart beating faster then she could keep track of. She looked over to the side, her glasses making the person sitting next to her clear and bright.

"Good evening Mrs. Potter." The woman smiled brightly, her eyes the color of caramel, and her curly hair pulled away from her relaxed face.

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione shouted, her hands still over her chest. She stared at the woman her heart beat sounding off the walls of the car.

"Calm down Hermione."

"Calm down? _Calm down_? You're, but, I mean," Hermione looked to the front of the car, darkness enveloped the road ahead of them.

"I guess it's a little surprising to see me." The woman shrugged.

"But, how?" Brown crashed with brown, and the woman smiled brightly.

"Saturday night we went to your mother in law's house. Ginny was there and divulged her little experiment with me. I figured out how to access the rip, come and go between our two worlds, but I don't have the slightest on how to reverse anything. Not that I would without everyone's permission."

Hermione stared back at herself. The woman was her same age, same face, same everything. Her eyes held a bit more knowledge and her accent was a notch above Hermione's; but, it was in fact herself staring at her.

"I'm sorry. Am I dead? Did I get into an accident, and this is my mechanism to cope with death?" The woman laughed slight, her hand tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"This must be very intimidating my dear." She sighed and looked around the passenger seat of the car. Lightly she began touching the rubbery material of the dashboard and the radio.

"Intimidating, no, not really. Scary as hell is more of how I would put it." Hermione watched as the woman moved her hand over the dull gray surface. "What's going on? You figured out how to come back to your world?"

It was confusing as Ginny explained it mere hours ago. It was mind blowing staring at her parallel self sitting next to her.

"I came across the rip in the cosmic planes. I can move in between the two, but I have no power to switch us back."

"Why?" Hermione's eyes followed every movement her twin made. Each stroke, each pause, everything was being catalogue to be sort through at a later time.

"Because I am not the one that switch us." Her smile brightened her whole face as she turned to look at Hermione. "That power was provoked by you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Whatever happened, was your doing." The twin leaned back, breathing in the smell of leather and their two perfumes. "I wanted to see how you were coping with Harry, with my universe."

"Huh." Hermione folded her arms, the mention of Harry making her blood start to boil. "I'm doing just dandy."

The twin laughed, tickling a nerve in Hermione. She looked at the woman, and noted that even though they were the same, they were also very different.

"I'm sorry." She sobered up, her giggles dying in her throat. "I know it's been a very stressful few days."

"How long were you here for?" Hermione's tone hardened, and her arms tightened over her chest.

"Since yesterday morning. Unlike Mrs. Draco, I brought Harry's invisibility cloak with me. I had to make sure that you were ok." The woman looked at Hermione and then out the front of the car. "I guess it could have gone a little better."

"Well, I'm sure it's not all peaches and cream in my universe." Hermione felt like a scolded teenager. Somehow her other self, in this world, was a bit more together. But then again, she was living quite a happy life.

"I'm not having as hard of a time as you are, if that's what you're inferring. Hugo is a real little pistol. He's very funny. Ron was a bit stand-offish, but I feel he and I have made some progress."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly. What? Was her parallel self just meant to be happy in every relationship she came across? Hermione hadn't gotten Ron to talk to her, really talk to her, in months. Maybe longer.

"He's sleeping back in our bed." The woman smiled, understanding where the boundaries were; fully grasping how Hermione's temper worked.

"Well, aren't you simply _perfect_." Hermione twisted her whole body to sit forward. The dark street burning through her memory.

"Oh, dear, please." She sent to woman a side-ways glare. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you are inferior to me. I, I really just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I would ask to switch back with you, if I thought that was what you wanted."

"Not that you could." Hermione mumbled. She watched the woman nod.

"Not that I could, yes."

Silence filled the car, the two Hermione's sitting in their seats, eyeing the road in front of them and counting the breaths the other made.

"Why are you here?" The woman looked at Hermione and sighed, her arms crossing over her own chest.

"Honestly, I wanted to see if you were taking to our life the way I had taken to being married to Ron. I wanted to see if we were in the right realities."

Hermione turned and looked at the woman, her headache was starting to pound against her skull.

"I'm sorry, but what pill are you on?" The woman chuckled a bit.

"I instantly took to living as you. The ministry work, coming home to Hugo, cooking, having Ron come home. The whole ordeal. And Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I made the best of my situation. Of course I was confused and a little dazed, but I still managed to rise to the occasion. And what an occasion. A husband who doesn't sleep in the same bed or communicate. Clients that are use to being coddled and comforted. And a highly intelligent child who realized that as much as a mother I am, I'm not exactly his."

"Hugo's on the ball." Hermione stated, her hand covering her face.

"Yes, he's highly intelligent. He's the one that pointed out that Ginny was not really Ginny either. Which helped me get the information needed to evaluate the situation."

"You're smarter then I am, aren't you?" The woman looked at Hermione, brown eyes crashing.

"Actually, I would assume you'd be the more knowledgeable witch. Seeing as how you experienced much more then I have." The woman smiled and titled her head from side to side. "In your universe, Harry and you were friends. You helped him with Voldermort in one way or another with each step. You fought besides him, for him, and always stayed with him. Everyone left him, but you. He, of course was in love with Ginny, and that was a whole new dynamic that you were dealt. But you did. You made it out alive."

"So?"

"Oh, Hermione." Hearing her name, from her own voice, made a chill rush down her spine. "Did you figure out what the change was? Why you ended up where you ended up, why this reality exists?"

"No." Hermione felt down right stupid. She was being lectured by herself. A colder, leering type version of herself.

"Harry had the decision to go home with the Dursleys or stay with Hagrid. Our Harry chose to go home, to collect things before rushing off to some place he thought was a big joke. My Harry chose to stay with Hagrid, making it so he ended up early at the train station rather then somewhat on time. Your Harry met Ron and then became fast friends. My Harry met me, and at some point we fell in love."

"Why didn't he fall in love with me?" Hermione's arms were slowly unwrapping from her body.

"Because, that's not what was dealt in your cards. With every action, comes a reaction. Harry choosing to stay with Harry, had the reaction of him and I. Harry going with the Dursleys had the reaction of him and Ginny. I'm not a hundred percent on the details, but that's the gist."

"So, we're meant to love him no matter what version of life we're reading?" Hermione's glare fell over her face again, her temper rising and her patience at the tail ends.

The woman shrugged, sighing. "It was Harry's decision that altered our lives. It had no affect on how we would feel about him. He changed the course of destiny, but we still had the reigns of where we were going."

Hermione looked at the woman, then at the street, then at the steering wheel, and then back at the woman. "This is crap."

"Yes, well, that's fine."

"This is utter crap." Hermione stated her peace once more, her eyes falling to the arm rest.

"As it may well be crap. It is in fact the truth." The woman sighed. "Do you miss him?"

"Him who?"

"Ron."

"No."

"Hermione." She snarled slightly, her eyes looking at the woman. Her brown eyes trying to read what was going on. Trying to make sense of the mess that laid at her feet. Maybe she wasn't insane, as she had concluded. Maybe she was the only sane one to walk around in these two disastrous realities, lives, paradoxes; whatever.

"I don't know. I don't know anything. I don't know where I belong, or who's wife I am, or what."

"Darling, you're both of their wives." A skeptical look echoed in her eyes. The woman, shaking her head, leaned forward and gently knocked on Hermione's forehead. "Hello. You are Ron's wife, as much as you are Harry's wife. We are the _same_ person. Yes, in whatever term you'd like, you fell in love with Ron and I fell in love with Harry. You fell into my place and you fell for Harry. I fell into your place I fell for Ron."

Hermione looked upward at the car ceiling, then back to the woman in front of her.

"What the bloody hell!"

"Oh, sweet, merciful Merlin." The woman growled. "Hermione Jane Granger, yes, we are from different realities, right?" Hermione nodded. "Because Harry had a life altering decision, Dursleys or Hagrid." Hermione nodded again. "His path of destiny was created for each choice. If he went this way, this would happen; if he went that way, that would happen. Neither one of our existences is the right existence to be living. We are, in fact, the same person, we just had to live through a decision Harry made that would some how alter our lives. I feel the same way as you and vise versa."

Hermione looked at her, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. "You love Ron?"

"I feel strongly for Ron. But, then again, I always have. Just as you have always felt strongly for Harry. The perks of having boys as best friends." The woman smiled. "Have you ever thought about the 'what if'? What if I had married Harry? What if I had another child? This is your what if." The woman looked around the car. "Actually, it's Harry's what ifs, but sadly, we're the direct results of it."

There were several things on her list of things to one day accomplish. Visit Greece, plan a wedding for her daughter, get a PhD, maybe even hitchhike across the States. Being sucked into a confusing whirlwind of magic, reality, and possibilities, was not on her list. It had never even been a thought in her brain. And now Hermione was standing at a crossroad.

If she was lucky there would be some on coming traffic.

Hermione sighed and leaned into her chair.

"You like living in my world?" The woman nodded her head.

"It's my world too, you know."

"If you say so." Hermione closed her eyes, the headache pumping back and forth. "If you, honestly, say so."

--

A tapping sound entered her brain. Moaning, she turned her head, wincing as a sharp pain ripped through her body. A bright light shined into the window of the car. Her eyes closed even tighter, and then sprung open to the blinding light.

"Ma'am?" She stared out of the window and then at the seat next to her. "Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry officer." She rolled down the window, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"It's alright." He gave her a warm smile. "Are you ok? It's the early hours, and you've been here for a while."

"I'm fine, I had a fight with my husband and low and behold." She tucked some hair behind her ear and gave a small smile. Her eyes darted to the car clock which indicated that it was two in the morning.

"Not a problem. Would you like an escort home?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you." The officer gave her a smile and a nod, walking away to his car behind her.

Hermione watched from her side mirror and sighed deeply. Mumbling to herself she started the car and adjusted her seat belt.

"Well," She waited for him to pass and then placed the car into gear. "What a wonderful story to tell my children one day. I'll start by telling them why I was suddenly committed."

The drive home was smooth. The road was still empty. It was a surprise that the officer had even found her. It was an even bigger surprise that she could find her way home.

She decided against parking in the garage. The door would probably wake who ever was still in the house, and there was no reason to hear her little man screaming his lungs out.

The house was pitch black, making her have to dig out her wand, and create a small brig of light to brighten her way into the house. The keys jingled and the door made a slight sound as she opened it.

Other then pitch black, the house was still the same. She breathed in the scent of home and as quietly as she could, she shut the door. Walking, her heels clicking against the wood, she checked the living room to see two small bodies on an air bed in the middle of the floor. She smiled and shook her head.

Of course Ron wouldn't leave. He couldn't stand things unresolved. It's probably why he refused to stay at his mother's and opted for the couch. He didn't mind staying through the problem, it was leaving it unfinished that upset him.

Hermione turned and took off her shoes, her stocking feet hitting the cold floor in a sense of salvation. She crept towards the steps, being careful of every creaky step and every moaning piece of wood.

She made it to the nursery without a sound, her heart beat faster then normal. Peering into the room she saw that her son, her youngest child, was not in his crib. She walked forward and looked around. Hunter was not in the nursery.

Panic rushed over her body. Where the hell was Hunter?

Without thinking, without taking the consideration of remaining quiet. Hermione marched to her bedroom, throwing the door open. She froze as she stared at the scene in front of her.

Ron and Harry were both crashed on the bed. Ron sleeping on his side, facing way from Harry, his arm dangling to the floor, and Harry laying on his back, glasses pushed into his hair and his arm draped across his forehead. In the middle of the grown men, laid a tiny figure, a figure that was moving very cautiously.

Hermione smiled as a flash of green sparkled in the dark.

"Oh, little man." Hunter's whole face lit up, his arms moving wildly towards his mother. Hermione walked to the bed, on Harry's side, and gently scooped her son into her arms. "I'm so sorry my little predator."

He gurgled at her voice, his chubby arms wrapping so tightly against her neck she thought air would be hard to find.

She gently moved away from the bed, walking with her son in her arms, and her back to the men who were still undisturbed.

"Mommy is sorry she left." Hunter giggled, his head finding a spot in the nook of her neck. Hermione hugged him tightly to her. She walked to the steps before sitting on the top one. She wrapped her arms gently around Hunter, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Oh, Hunter, mommy is a real mess."

Hunter didn't say anything. He didn't even move. She could feel the rhythmic breath on her neck and she started to cry harder as she realized he had been waiting for her to fall asleep.

--

A sharp pain swirled across her head. She winced. She opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. The walls were a mint green, there were pictures of bands, and the scent of roses were clouding over her brain.

As she sat up her head swelled with pain.

"I brought you some aspirin." She whirled her head around, wincing as the sudden movement disagreed with her whole being. Harry walked over, the aspirin in one hand, a glass of water in the other. He sat at the edge of the full sized bed.

"How did I get here?" Hermione sat up, she took the pill and then the glass of water, her eyes in a pointed stare at Harry. She was still not pleased with him.

"I found you practically passed out in the hallway. I brought Hunter to the nursery and carried you in here." Harry placed his hand on her thigh, his touch warming her to the bone.

"Didn't want me to share a bed with you and Ron? I feel it would have added the sense of irony this whole ordeal has been missing." Hermione drank the water. She brought her legs up to her chest, his touch falling away from her.

Harry looked at her and then at the wall. His hands fell into his lap. "I called the ministry, we're not going in."

"Lovely." She closed her eyes, leaning against the headboard. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"I know."

"And I'm not mad that it happened."

"I know."

"And I might have ran into the Hermione from this world and she told me that she and I were the same person so, basically I am the person you married." Harry stared at her, his eyes wide and slightly confused.

"Did you bump your head?" His hand rushed to her forehead. "You seem a bit feverish."

Hermione moved her head, her eyes glaring at him. "I did not bump my head. I'm perfectly fine. I'm regretting telling you anything. I'm regretting lots of things."

She moved and let her feet hit the floor. Harry watched her as she walked to the door, her hand loosely forming around the knob. She turned and looked at him.

"You know, for what it's worth. You're my best friend, I have always been there for you. I never left. I do love you. And if that is not enough, then maybe, maybe I wish I never fell into your line of destiny."

And with that, Hermione walked out of the room.

--

"So, you don't have to be at work, but yet you're here. Yes, makes perfect sense." Venus smirked as she sat behind her desk, a tower of papers gathered at the corner, threatening to topple over.

Hermione sat on the couch. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun, and she was wearing a very comfortable sweat suit. Looking over to her best friend she shrugged.

"Oh, snap out of this dreary, morbid little mood."

"Venus, mentally incapacitated people are more well aware of what is going on in their lives then I am." Venus looked at her, cocked her head, and nodded slightly. "Thank you, very helpful."

"Oh, Hermione, you understand all of this, probably better then the rest of us. You're just, I don't know, in some self pity ball of anger. Or something." Venus folded her hands on her desk, she shot a look at Hermione that, she assumed, Venus used on her six year old twins. "You need to snap out of this. It's like you're back in school, rushing around after Ron and Harry. You're thirty six. It's time to be a big girl and face the monsters in the closet. Or, well, you know what I mean."

Hermione stared at her friend. And then, in an instant, her brain opened to a bigger answer.

"Oh my god."

"I'm sorry?" Venus moved back in her chair, watching as Hermione jumped up. "Did you just invoke god?"

"I've been so blind." Hermione began pacing back and forth. "We're in a parallel life. Which was created when Harry had the option to stay with the Dursleys or to go with Hagrid. Because the decision would have multiple repercussions, two lines of destiny were created. Lines that had nothing to do with me until I came across Harry." Venus slowly nodded her head. Hermione's smile was widening over her face. "My life was indirectly affected by Harry. I would have made all the same choices no matter what."

"Yes, we've covered this a hundred times Hermione. What's the point?"

"The point is, when Ginny ripped a hole between the parallels, my magic took the course of my emotions. I had seen Harry, I had spent an incredible evening with him. I wanted to be with him. I was thrown into this world because I wanted to be married to Harry. I still want to be married to Harry." Venus' face held a look of confusion and slight annoyance. "It _was_ my magic that switched places with your Hermione."

Venus dropped her glaze. Her hands rushing to her temples. "Hermione, darling dear, get a grip."

"I need to figure out how to reverse it." Venus' neck snapped up.

"But you don't want to leave." Hermione froze and looked at the woman behind the desk. "You, you just said that you and Hermione deux are the exact same person."

"You can not expect me to stay here because Ginny was too selfish to think of anyone but herself."

"I thought Ginny One liked Draco, loved this life she fell into. I thought Hermione deux was actually making your failing marriage with Ron work. Ginny deux is on cloud nine because she finally got to marry Harry, and her conniving personality is being settled. Actually, the only person, who didn't take to this whole switching lives thing like a fish in water, was you. You were the only one to actually make the living situation worse."

Venus' lips formed a tight line, her words catching up to her brain. Hermione's face was a twist of anger and sadness.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the only one who could mess up the perfect life. I guess even second chances don't make the what ifs hurt less."

"Hermione I didn't--" Venus sighed as the 'pop' sounded in her office. "Oh, great."


	9. I pay for you with tears

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own a thing, blah, blah, blah.****

Author's Notes:

One more chapter. Yay! It'll be out tomorrow, if not later tonight. It won't be very long, but I think everyone will enjoy it. This chapter was about 2,000 words longer then the rest of the chapters and in sync by ending with Hermione going to sleep. Thank you all for the reviews, you are all absolutely fabulous, of course, and I hope you all enjoy!! Happy Readings.

Haven't we met, you're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me, I have a taste for danger  
If I'm smart then I'll run away. But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid, I take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
I looked into your eyes and my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise., that's why I'm singing this song  
To know you is to love you, you're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows to love you is to be part of you  
I pay for you with tears and swallow all my pride  
I looked into your face, my heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change your point-of-view, if I could just forget about you  
To know you is to love you. You're everywhere I go

--**Beautiful Stranger**--

Hermione sat on the front stoop of her grand house. She had gone completely numb over the course of the morning. The cold air didn't touch her skin and her cold thoughts could not touch her mind.

Tears had long ago stopped flowing. She had cried all night, cried as she took a shower and changed, and had cried as she landed in her daughters room after hearing Venus' words.

And now, there was nothing. And even that was an overly morbid thought. She had Ron, a man that she had once loved more then anything in the world. A man that had given her a beautiful daughter and a beautiful son. Rose and Hugo were enough to make the bad go away. Lily, Sirius, and Hunter, made whatever else seemed bad, disappear as well.

Her eyes stared across their vast front yard, into the wide street, over to the house that seemed so far away to be, simply, across the street.

She had Harry too. A man that she had, time and time again, saved. A man that had fought with her, made her laugh, made her cry, and had protected her.

Maybe she was both of their wives. Maybe it wasn't so much as to what life she was in, but how she made it so that it was hers. Ginny did it. Ginny fell into the arms of Draco, fell into the role of being a mother to one instead of three. She was not abashed to wear clothes that dripped with dollar signs.

The sleeves from her jacket covered her hands, the feeling of soft cotton over her face as her hands ran the course, made her whimper in salvation.

She was in a life that was hers. Harry was her husband, Hunter was her son, Lily, Sirius, Venus, Ron, all of them were hers to have and keep.

Yes, she didn't have the memories to go with the situation, and there were things she didn't understand, dynamics that made no sense. But that was a mere detail to the grand scheme of things.

Oh, yes, a mere detail. The bigger picture was forming in front of her eyes with every passing minute.

"Mrs. Potter?" She turned and looked at Mrs. Carville. The elderly woman had blue/gray hair that was pulled back into a braid. She wasn't very old, maybe her late fifties. She had raised four children and buried a husband. Hermione smiled at her, she was easily the nicest person Hermione had ever come across. "The baby is sleeping, he is quite exhausted. Mr. Potter has been pacing around the library for what seems like hours."

"Yes, yes I know." Hermione looked to her right, towards the grand windows that led to the library. "We had a small falling out last night, the house did not receive much rest." She looked at the aging woman and smiled.

"May I be so bold?" Hermione stared at her and nodded her head, unsure of what the result of this conversation was going to be. "I am to understand that you are, a bit not yourself, am I right?"

"You could say that." She could say that because it was more then truth, it was fact.

"But, you love Mr. Potter with all your heart. I see the fire in your eyes." Mrs. Carville smiled, her arms crossing over her chest to stay warm. Not all were numb to the ice weather outside. "I loved Mr. Carville with everything I had. We lived in a small house, with barely enough room for two, but we were happy. I would ask him to sing to me, and he would. And he would ask me to tell him stories, and I would."

Hermione stared at the woman. Maybe she was getting too old for the job. But something caught Hermione for a second and she saw the passion in Mrs. Carville's eyes. She saw the same look she saw when she had opened that photo album. The same look in the shower when she had basically attacked Harry.

She looked at the window to the right once again.

"You see, Mrs. Potter, love comes in many forms, and it is possible that, no matter what, true love shines through even the slightest of changes. Even if you may not be yourself, completely. They always see your trueness."

The woman gave her another smile and then retreated back into the house, where the warmth laid.

Hermione watched as the door closed, and her eyes went back to staring at the house in the close distance. Her covered hands, once again, ran over her face.

"You know, if it got any harder, I'd have to probably kill myself." She thought she heard a giggle, but it was more likely the wind playing tricks on her delicate ears.

But then again, Venus was absolutely right. Both Ginnys were enjoying their lives. Each getting to experience something new, one of them finally getting exactly what she wanted. Her other self was finally experiencing her 'what if' scenario. And doing a hell of a lot better then Hermione had done.

What had she accomplished?

Oh, right. A huge stamp on her forehead that read 'barking mad'. She somehow ruined the perfect marriage in less then a week. Ron and Venus were giving her grieve. Her nanny was lecturing her. On that note, herself, from a different plane of existence, was lecturing her. She had accomplished quite a lot in the small time of five days. Six days.

She leaned back on her hands. Hunter. He was still the golden point of this whole mess. She hadn't ever thought about more children. Two was plenty. Not that she had gotten close enough to Ron for there to be even a pregnancy scare. Not that she had wanted to get close enough to Ron for a pregnancy scare.

Now she had three, two of which she had never met. Hunter was enough though. Hunter made everything else not matter. If they did ever switch back, she was going to have to kid nap Hunter.

Surely Harry and Hermione deux wouldn't mind.

"Mione, it's too cold, come inside." She turned to stare at Harry, her thoughts leaving her head.

His face held a softer expression then it had yesterday. He was wearing khakis and a green sweater that made his eyes pop with color. His hair was unruly, and the ghost of a smile still lingered over his lips.

Hermione stared at him. Everyone else could find some happily ever after in their circumstances. Everyone was playing their part and improving the life they had fallen into.

She had only caused a rather large mess.

"Harry, look at me." It was the same request from two nights ago. The same night they had made love. The same night Hermione had felt something she had never felt.

Whole.

"Hermione I--"

"Look at me." And, he did. Mrs. Carville's words entered her head. Trueness would always show. "What do you see?"

"I see this incredible woman, standing on our porch, in the bitter cold." His voice stood against the cold air, the blowing wind. She watched as his hair moved slightly, how his lips were turning ever so slightly blue.

"What else?" Brown collided ten fold with green.

And with a roll of his eyes and the slightest smirk, Harry bent down and kissed her. His lips were like ice against hers. His hands grabbed her arms to hold her in place, his right hand moving to her hair, to cradle her head as he pressed their bodies together.

Air seemed to be the last thing they needed.

Harry was the first to pull away, he kept a tight hold on her, his forehead leaning against hers.

"What was that?" Hermione was breathing in oxygen in large breaths. She could feel the chill of the air once again. The numbness disintegrating away from her body.

"I had to make sure." Harry's breath was visible between them.

"Had to make sure of what?"

"That you were mine." He bent down and kissed her again. His forehead found hers once again. "I think you're even better. But don't go and tell yourself that."

Hermione bit her lip to stop the laughter that was about to fall from her lips. "Harry, what the hell got into you?"

"I don't know. One minute I was pacing, trying to figure out, oh I don't know, life. And Mrs. Carville walks in and begins telling me some story about if she asked her husband to sing, he'd sing." Harry shrugged. "Then she said that love defies all reason, when you think it shouldn't. So, I came out here, saw you, and wanted to test the theory."

"Love defied your reasoning?" Hermione's lips upturned into a small victory smile. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"It didn't defy anything. But I can't deny kissing you has left me completely astounded. Which hasn't happened in a good few years. So that's worth something, right?" He smirked, and even chuckled as she pushed his shoulder.

"Come on, it's cold."

--

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, her hair flowing down her back in loose waves. She was wearing suede pants with a pink sweater that flattered her hair and face. Her brown eyes were staring at Harry, as he glared at her from the opposite side of the kitchen. His arms were folded and there was no reason to assume he was not angry.

"What did I do to him?" Ginny whispered from the corner of her mouth to Hermione, who was sitting next to her.

She looked at Ginny and then over to Harry, whose stare had not wavered.

"The Ginny in this world doesn't like us. Apparently, or actually obviously, she had wanted Harry all to herself and I ended up winning."

"Ah, so the clues do add up. Astonishing." Ginny gave a large smile, drinking her tea that was in front of her. "So, how are you two doing?"

"I told Harry who I really was and he freaked out, and then we kissed, and now I'm confused on what's going on." Hermione's smile was of that of a mad clown.

Ginny made a noise with her tongue. "Draco doesn't have a clue."

"How did you not freak out?" How had she been the only one to see a problem with being shoved into an alternate life?

"I did freak out. But then it was like, this feels right. I don't know how to explain it. I was staring at Draco, and he was babbling and babbling, like seriously, I did not think he was ever going to stop talking. But, I was staring at him, and all of a sudden I was so aware of him, that I grabbed his face and just kissed him." Ginny's eyes were wide as she explained the phenomena to Hermione. "It was like, 'oh, weird' to 'oh, wow'."

Whatever logical Ginny was explaining or had, Hermione wasn't grasping. She looked over to the unwavering stare of Harry and then back at Ginny. She might not have felt 'right', but hadn't Harry just kissed her out of no where? Maybe he had felt it.

"Ron said that you want to go back." Hermione winced, already seeing the expression in Harry's face.

"I don't." It was said to assure Ginny and Harry, but it was more so said to assure herself. "You don't miss him, you don't miss Lilly, James, Albus?"

Hermione looked to see Harry mouthing 'Albus'. She shook her head and turned to see where Ginny's head was. What she saw was a twisted expression. Ginny obviously was still coming to terms with things.

"I do miss them. Of course I miss them. But, I, I don't think I could leave Luke. Or Draco for that matter. It's like eating chocolate cake for your whole life and then trying strawberry crème cake. You want both, but you know one will fill you up." Hermione's hand found her forehead.

"Ginny, that made no sense."

"Ok, well, then, I don't really remember them." Hermione's jaw opened, her eyes bugging almost out of the socket. "They're becoming a little fuzzy. I think, I think the longer you stay in your non respective life, you're other life starts fading out."

Harry was watching between the two. He watched as Hermione's face distorted.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, her eyes suddenly on the steam rising from her tea. She began to think about Ron, Rose, and Hugo, and it was weird. She could remember, crisply almost, everything from her piano recital at the age of four, to the look Ron had on his face as she walked down the aisle. But anything after that, the memories were faded, it was almost as if they weren't hers. The only problem was there was nothing to take their place. She was not gaining memories to replace the events she had once experienced.

She closed her eyes, letting her head roll back. She had been so busy having a mental breakdown, she hadn't even realized what she was losing.

"It seems really bad." Ginny placed her hand over Hermione's. "But, maybe that's how it works. You're not suppose to just up and switch your life right in the middle of it. If you keep all those memories that you have, you won't be able to live happily."

"What was the point of all of this Ginny?" Hermione watched as a confused glint moved into Ginny's eyes. "I mean, this whole switching business."

"I don't know if there is a point, Mione. I do know that it's turning out to have a very unexpected turn of events." Ginny looked over to Harry. There should have been something. Lust, love, lost, something that would indicate that Hermione was not the only one not adjusting. That there was some inner struggle for home and to stay. But there was nothing. Ginny looked at Harry with the same expression she would an old friend, a brother.

Then again, Hermione did not see Ron as her husband in this life. She didn't even see Ron as someone she would want to be with. He didn't make her catch her breathe or her words to jumble in her throat.

It had been a long time since any Ron had made butterflies twist in her stomach.

Green caught brown and there was a certain hesitation in her breathing. He always made her feel something. And that was more then she had felt in a long time.

"You love Draco?" She could understand her parallel self loving Ron and she easily understood parallel Ginny loving Harry. Draco, however, was a real wild card that it might have made sense here that Ginny would love him, but in their world? It just wasn't possible.

"I," Ginny shut her mouth, her lips pressing against themselves. "I wouldn't say I love him, it's been just short of a week being here. I adore Luke. He is my absolute saving grace. It's been so long since I had a baby." A goofy face crossed her features.

"Draco, Ginny." Hermione voice punctured whatever dream world Ginny had entered and she cleared her throat.

"Yes, Draco. He's absolutely wonderful Mione." Ginny's goofy expression returned. "He's so gentle and sweet, that I really thought that she had him under an Imperius Curse. But, he's not. He sings to me in bed, late at night when we can't fall asleep. And he's an awful singer, just dreadful, but it makes me laugh and lightens my whole day. I don't think I love him, but he's different. He makes me feel like I'm," Ginny seemed to be for a lost of words.

Hermione looked at Harry. He had been listening intently, his ears and eyes perked towards them.

"He makes you feel something." Ginny's eyes moved from Hermione's stare to the teacup in front of her. A smile formed over her lips.

"I haven't felt something since Lily was born. And it was more my fault then anyone else's. And Draco fills that void I've had." Brown mixed with brown, and then Ginny looked at Harry. "It's funny how nice it feels to be in someone else's shoes. It's even funnier when you realize that it's shoes that would have fitted perfectly in any given life."

"Yes, well," Hermione sighed, lifting the cup to her face and take a large sip. "Let's not try on any other shoes for a while, shall we?"

--

Harry laid in the bed, his arms under his head, and his ankles crossed. The Daily Prophet laid across his chest, and his eyes were closed tightly, his glasses having been discarded to the night table.

He had been like that for over ten minutes. She knew because she had been watching for at least fifteen minutes.

Hermione shifted her weight to her other foot, her smile brightening her face. She knew he wasn't sleeping, because his breath was still even. She also knew he wasn't really thinking, because he wasn't mumbling to himself.

It was amazing what one could learn in the span of a week. Mental breakdown or not.

"Are you going to come into the room? Or stay in the hallway?" Hermione snorted slightly. Damn him to all hell.

"If you must know, I was enjoying the view." She stuck out her tongue as she walked in, her body curving as she laid in their bed.

"You're still trying to solve this mystery you and Ginny have created."

"I did not create anything." She moved to lay directly next to Harry. The closer she was to him the more it all seemed right, the more Ron faded from her mind.

"I think you did. And I know you know you did." There was humor in his voice.

Hermione shrugged. She closed her eyes, nudging herself against his side. His arm moved from under his had and formed around her torso. She basked in his touch, his hand moving over the contours of curves.

Maybe this is what made it so easy for everyone else to be happy.

A shimmered image lit her eye lids, making they open to see the playful Jack Russell terrier.

"Harry, we found Bruno Furlough. You have to get down here." There was a burst of tiny lights, Ron's voice echoing in her ears.

"Wonderful." She felt the laughter that Harry was trying to hold in. He disentangled himself from her and stood up, stretching.

"I'll be back later. Bruno is massive, but he's as dumb as a rock. It shouldn't take long to detain him." Harry smiled and leaned over the bed, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Do not wait up for me." With a wink and a 'pop' he was gone.

Hermione smiled and rolled over. Sleep coming easier to her then it ever had.

--

Brown eyes opened to the sound of rain hitting the window. Rolling over she noticed that her bed was empty, and the clock on his side read six thirty in red numbers. She rolled back over and rubbed her eyes, her body tangled in the sheets.

It took a few minutes, but she detangled herself and stepped on to the hardwood floor. Looking down she noted that she was still in the clothes she had been wearing the day before.

She walked to the bathroom, the scent of the ocean captured her senses. Turning on the shower, she watched the steam seep from the shower head, moving to the ceiling in feign freedom. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Hair tussled, clothes hanging off of her, wrinkles set into ever inch, it was quite a mess to be staring at so early in the morning. She sighed and started undressing. The water sounded relaxing as it hit the tiles.

And relaxing is exactly what she needed.

She stepped into the shower and let out a moan of ecstasy. The water cascaded over her, sliding down her body, hitting the floor with thudded sounds. The steam surrounded her making it slightly hard to breathe, but fogging the bathroom so she could drift into a day dream of sorts.

She sighed and stuck her head under the nozzle. There was a sense of drowning and as she held her breath, the water forming to the contours of her face, like hands caressing her, she didn't care.

Suddenly, though, the water was feeling a little too much like hands.

Swiveling around, brown eyes were met with very mischievous green eyes.

"Harry?" He nodded under the water, his head moving down to capture her lips.

Hermione took a breath and settled against him. His body was hot against hers, and the tiles were like ice to her back.

"Harry, what's going on?" He moved his face away from her, his hands still on her hips.

"The raid wasn't as easy as I had thought it would have been. I just, I just want to be with you right now."

Hermione nodded her head, her arms moving around his neck, hugging him as the water hit his already heated skin.

She remembered when Ron had first started doing raids. He'd come home so beaten down, that before even saying 'hello', they'd be on the ground in a frenzy of passion. If she remembered correctly, it was during one of those raids that Rose was conceived.

Hermione sighed, hugging Harry tightly. "Harry, I'm here."

He froze against her. Hermione moved slightly, looking to the green eyes that she had known for so long. Green eyes that still haunted her dreams some nights.

"For how long, Mione?" She looked at him and then at his chest where two large scratches laid.

"I don't know." Looking back up at him, she sighed and then pulled him forward, pressing her lips against his.

--

Hermione walked into her office, a bit of bounce missing from her step. She stopped as she saw the red-headed woman from the day before. Only this time she had a small visitor with her.

"My mom couldn't watch him." Ginny smiled slightly, looking at the child in her arms.

"He's beautiful." And he was. Luscious 'Luke' Malfoy, was ten months old. He had strawberry blonde hair, with beautiful blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a happy spirit. He was wearing a white fuzzy jumper with a hood that had little bear ears. Hermione had a feeling that Ginny was getting a kick out of the adorableness while Draco had most likely rolled his eyes and pretended to have never seen his only son as a bear cub.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled brightly, her hold tightening slightly over her son.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Hermione walked to her desk and sat down, gesturing for Ginny to sit across from her.

"It's been a week." Ginny leaned against the chair, sitting Luke so he could lay his head over her chest and relax. "I want to change my answer to yesterday's question."

Hermione looked up from the binder on her desk. She had a client at ten and then a meeting at one. She loved Ginny, she did, but she didn't have time for this.

"Ginny, darling, as much as I'm happy to see you, I just--"

"I love Draco. I love Luke, and I love my house, and I love Draco." Hermione stared at her best friend with wide eyes.

"Are you really in love with _Draco_? Or are you in love with this circumstance? I mean, you were having a bit of hard times with Harry."

Ginny made a face, but quickly sighed. "I did have hard times with Harry, I was bored, and I wanted some adventure. Like when we were younger. And then I just wanted, something different. I have something different now. And I do love him."

Hermione looked at her and then back at the folder in front of her. "When did all of this come about?"

"Last night, when I got home. He was in the living room with Luke, playing with him, and baby talking with him, and I felt my whole heart just, lift." It sounded corny, and even clichéd, but as Hermione looked at Ginny, the smile that danced on her face and the sparkle in her eyes, Hermione knew instantly that this was something Ginny had wanted. It was a twisted 'what if' scenario, but it was right for her.

"Ok, Ginny, is that all?" Hermione sighed and folded her hands on her desk.

"I'm just saying, because, I don't know how it all works and with it being a week and all, I don't want you to somehow magically switch it." There was a blank expression in her face, and even though she was only a year older then Ginny, she was seeing the youth that truly radiated from her.

"I wouldn't know how to switch us back if I tried. I have appointments to deal with Ginny. I promise I won't produce any hocus-pocus during the course of the day. Ok?" Ginny nodded and stood up. Luke gurgling as he latched on to his mother. "And, just to keep everyone on their game, last night would have been the exact week."

With a small smile, Ginny turned and walked out of the office, not saying anything to Hermione's logic.

"Ok then." Hermione stated to herself, opening the folder, finally getting a chance to read it.

The door opened again, and with just enough self control not to throw the folder into the air, Hermione looked up, a growl in her throat.

Venus popped her head through the crack in the door. She gave a small smile, pushing the door the rest of the way and walking in.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, why not, I don't have anything to do." Venus' smile widened, fully aware of the workload that Hermione had, considering she hadn't been working very well over the past week.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You didn't screw up anything. You were nervous and worried and afraid. And I know how powerful being afraid can be. I just, I love you. Whether you're my Hermione or Ron's. You two are so alike and yet, so very different, and I just want you to know I really am happy you fell into our lives." Venus smiled, her hands folding down her torso.

"Venus, it's fine. I love Harry and Ginny loves Draco and we both are having trouble remembering much of anything in our real lives, so we're just, life is dandy." Hermione gave a wide smile, then scowled, then looked at the folder, moving around the papers.

"You guys don't remember your alternate lives?"

Without looking up, Hermione nodded her head. Her hand pushing aside the paper she had just read.

"You're not bothered by that."

"Since I'm not ever going to leave here, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Hermione." She looked up and stared at her black haired friend.

"I remember most of it, just some of the details with Ron and the kids are a bit foggy. Like I know all the important stuff, birthdays, anniversaries, Rose's first piano recital, Hugo's first futbol game, it's just little things. The way Ron smiled late at night. Or Rose's shampoo. Hugo's laugh. I don't know." Hermione looked up, her face in a jaded expression. "This is why you don't ever wish away a life for a new one."

"Because you forget." Venus watched as Hermione lowered her head, turning to a different page in the binder.

"Because you don't care that you're forgetting."

--

It was three o'clock. Her meeting had finally ended and she was on her way back to her office. She had managed to avoid Venus, for the simple reason she did not feel like talking and had stayed far away from the Auror department. It was enough that her client, Justine Waverly, whose husband was on charges of unlawful magic, was a complete mess and made in painstakingly hard for Hermione to do her job. Talking to anyone about anything, was just not something she wanted to do.

"Mione!" She groaned and spun around, glaring at Ron who stopped a few feet from her. "Hi."

"Ronald, I am very busy. I need to catch up on work. What is it?"

"Um, I just wanted to see if you were ok. I left really early yesterday morning and I haven't talked to Harry about what was going on and, I'm sorry?" The glare on her face was enough to make him take another step back.

"I am _fine_. Harry and I are good. Hunter is my perfect little angel. And I have enough concentration to actually do work today. So, I'm great. Thank you." She turned on her heel and headed towards her office.

She sighed, leaning against the door. Brown eyes stared at the ceiling and then at her desk.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, only to feel a sharp pull at her stomach. She gasped out, opening her eyes.

Staring back at her, with what she assumed was the same expression she had on her face, was Ginny.

"What the hell is going on?" Her voice was shaking. Ginny looked at her and jumped as their booths were filled with two more people.

"Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Malfoy." The woman nodded her head, looking across the table to her traveling companion.

They were at a restaurant, by the looks of it, a very expensive restaurant. A waitress walked over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Bernice, oh wow, two identical sets of twins, that's so cool." The two woman, sitting on the outside of the booth, looked at the waitress and smiled brightly. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, confusion echoing in their eyes.

"I'll have the salmon pasta, and a glass of chardonnay." Hermione watched the woman sitting diagonally from her. She jumped slightly as her voice, from next to her, began ordering.

"I'll have the curried chicken and potatoes. And let's just have a bottle of chardonnay for the table." The waitress wrote down their order, her smile widening as she stared at Hermione and Ginny.

"Curried chicken and potatoes sounds wonderful." Ginny gave a small smile to the waitress.

"I'll just have a Cobb salad." Hermione smiled and then noticed the rest of the table looking at her. "I just had lunch, give me a break."

The waitress nodded and then walked away, leaving the four identical 'twins' to stare at each other.

"Well, it's a pleasure seeing you again Hermione." She turned and stared at her counterpart. Ginny looked between the two, cocking an eyebrow.

"We have to talk about something. I was going to leave it alone, but Ms. Smarty-pants here thought we should tell you guys." Hermione stared at the red headed woman, noting that she wasn't like Ginny at all.

"We just want to make sure everyone is ok with what's about to happen?"

"What's about to happen?" Ginny gave a smile to one of the other waiters who had brought them their chardonnay.

"The rip is going to close." Hermione turned sharply to her right. Her counterpart was avoiding eye contact, sipping her wine. "This is the last time we can enter this world. Tonight, at two o'clock in the morning, the rip will close forever."

"Apparently the spell doesn't work forever. And we just want to know if we should prepare for someone's magic to take control." The red head woman down her glass, taking the bottle and pouring another one.

"What she means is, this is it, after this there won't be any more falling in and out of our lives. And we want to make sure that you two are happy."

Ginny looked over to Hermione.

So, this was it. There was no turning back after this point. No more Ron. No Rose, Hugo. Her little yellow house with the tire swing and a wrap around porch would no longer be hers to go home too.

"So, there will be no more of us checking on you and no more switching between lives." The Ginny from this world, the one who had started this entire mess, seemed not to care. Hermione watched her and realized in that moment that crazy Ginny had only come to talk to her because she didn't want Hermione messing up her new found life.

"Don't you miss your husband? You're barely year old son?" The woman looked away from her glass and shrugged.

"I miss them, but it's not enough to want to change something I wanted for a lifetime." Hermione stared at her, her jaw opening. "I don't see you jumping up and down to switch."

"But, we should all want to switch back, to our husbands, our children."

"Hermione," She winced, still not use to her name being said in a slight out of body experience. "We are the same people. Hunter is as much your child as he is mine. If you want to switch back, Ginny has the spell, we'll do it."

Hermione stared at the women next to her and then at the woman diagonal from her. Her eyes finally fell over Ginny who was looking with wide eyes.

"What, what are you going to do?" Ginny looked at her and then at her glass.

"I want to stay here Hermione. How many opportunities do you get to live out a different life?"

"Obviously one." Hermione grumbled, grabbing her glass and downing the rich taste.

"We'll switch back Hermione, I don't mind." She reached for the bottle that had been placed in the middle of the table.

"She doesn't want to switch back. She just doesn't want to admit she's happy." The woman next to Hermione, her mirror image, turned and glared at the red head woman who was smirking in Hermione's direction. "She wants to sit on some high horse that she's giving up on her life, and she's too good for that."

"Don't be cruel." Hermione looked next to her and then back to her glass.

"I just don't want to make a mistake." Being this close to herself was making her feel physically ill.

"Do you want to switch Hermione?" She looked to her right and then to Ginny, who had a small smile on her face.

"I don't need a spell to switch my life. My powers are obviously more advanced." She took a sip of the wine, before downing her second glass.

She ignored the three stares on her. And she ignored the waitress who placed down the plates in front of each of them. The only thing she could concentrate on was the fact that after tonight, she would be Mrs. Potter for the rest of her life.

That she had promised to be Mrs. Weasley for the rest of her life.

She downed the third glass of wine.

--

"I'm getting a little worried about these secret meetings your having with yourself." Hermione groaned, trying to finish the report she was suppose to write. "Well, this is good. You won't have to worry about all this random switching between lives. Or seeing yourself. And you get to stay married to Harry."

Hermione looked up. She wasn't exactly sure why Venus was in her office or why she had allowed Venus to come into her office. She did know that while her earlier adventure, seeing herself and Ginny's twin, was very unhealthy and made her re-evaluate getting a CAT-Scan, she was in desperate need to talk to someone.

This someone would have to be Venus, simply because talking to Harry or Ron after their horrid little raid was almost pointless. As sweet as it was of Ron to apologize for leaving her house in a rush the morning before, he looked almost exactly the way Harry looked. She could be sure he probably had his own battle scars to show.

Besides it was not like Venus was unhelpful or even a bad choice for someone to talk too, it was simply because Hermione wasn't sure she had come to terms with Venus' blatant honesty the day before. In any aspect Venus was her friend and would at least help in the situation.

"It could be worse, you could have gotten stuck trying to flit in between our world and your world."

Or she would try and make light of the situation until Hermione caved and told her that she would be staying.

"Venus, what if my emotions get the best of me and just throw me back into my own world."

"Then, Hermione, you'll be in your own world." Venus shrugged her shoulders. "Can I be honest? Without any of the drama, the tears, the freaking out, nothing?"

Hermione gave a scornful look to her best friend, but nodded her head. She began to mentally steel herself for anything Venus might say.

"I think you are amazing. I always have. And, yes, there are a few differences between you and the Hermione that resided in this world. You're a little more comforting and way more neurotic. Like way, way more neurotic. Which, that's not a bad thing. It doesn't make anyone like you less or even guess that you're not exactly who you say you are.

"The only problem is, you don't know if you're coming or going. One day it's this the next day it's that, and as much as I love you, to death, you need to come to terms. Of course you love Harry and of course she is going to love Ron. You're the same person. Just like Ginny in any world would love Harry and love Draco. Had it been a different circumstance, the Ginny of your world would probably fallen head of heels for your Draco. And for all you know she probably did harbor certain forbidden feelings for him.

"But all of this, what should I do? What should I do? It's a little too much. Either you miss Ron and your life, or you don't. I told you once before, it's a do or don't thing. You either love Harry more then you loved Ron, or you don't. And if you're feelings switch you back, then at least you'll have your answer." Hermione looked at Venus, who was staring back at her. The black haired woman had her arms folded and her lips formed a tight line. "I understand that this was a really, really big thing. Not everyone creates this large of a mess in the span of one night. And most of it is Ginny's fault. But you need to stop questioning and questioning and just accept how you feel."

She realized, in that moment, that Venus was more on the ball then she gave her credit for. She had never thought that all her venting, worrying, and questions were that abnormal.

She was the only one who seemed to question the grand schemes of things. Ginny had gotten what she ultimately wanted, Harry Potter. Not only that, she had made him listen to her and took their semi-broken marriage and fixed it. Hermione had fallen into a failing marriage with a stubborn and emotional wreck of a husband. She had made him talk to her, made him acknowledge what his problems were. Her own Ginny had fallen into the lap of luxury with a man that not only made her happy, but gave her a sense of real magic, real love.

And herself? Well she had fallen into the perfect marriage. Love at first sight, sweethearts through school, an impromptu wedding in Greece, friends, three children, and this life of security and a feeling of being content. Which was something she had never had. She had loved Ron, and she would do anything for him. But being Mrs. Weasley, as it might be working perfectly for her counter self, it was not what she wanted. Maybe once. Maybe a long time ago. But now, whatever had been written in the stars for her life, no longer made sense.

But this did. Harry and Hunter. Ron being a friend who was willing go the extra mile, rather then a husband who slept on the couch. Venus, a woman she had taken under her wing, who she had molded from a scared intern to a brilliant attorney, was now smarter and brighter. No longer was she simply her friend, someone who ran to her for solutions, was, in this world, her equal. A friend who, no matter what, would tell her exactly what she thought. And it was right. All of it fit, and felt home.

Hermione groaned and allowed her head to fall on to the desk.

"Did we not just discuss the non-drama portion of this little schpeel? Do I have to reiterate myself, smack you around a bit maybe?"

A round of giggles echoed against the table and into the office. Hermione lifted her head, her hand rushing to cover her exposed mouth that was having a hard time handling the amount of laughter flowing from her lips. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, her other arm wrapping around her stomach.

Venus stared at the brunette, her eyes wide and expression confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"An entire lifetime." And with that, the giggles continued to bounce off the office walls and entice a smile from the blacked haired woman on the couch.

--

Harry walked into the kitchen, his eyes searching for his wife who he had somehow lost in the span of only a couple of hours. They had gotten home, with little to no words spoken, and in a poof she was gone. He had deduced that she wanted to spend some time with the baby, because up until an hour ago, at seven, Hunter had gone missing as well. However, his son was safe and sound in the nursery drifting off to sleep

His wife was still M.I.A.

"Harry?" He watched as she walked in from the garage, and noticed that the stove was on under the kettle. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know where you were. Are you ok?" Hermione shrugged and leaned against the stove, her eyes on the burner.

"The hole, in which I came, is closing tonight. For good." Harry shrugged and walked over to the island in their kitchen, leaning opposite of her.

"I thought we agreed that I liked you being here. That I love you. And you love me. Are you going back, is that what this is about. I mean, I love you, the other Hermione that is, as well, I just--"

Hermione placed up her hand and shook her head. "Breathe darling. I'm not going anywhere. Hopefully at least. It seems that I am not the only one who adores the life they fell into. The others actually took to their lives much better then I did. Their husbands have no idea there was even a switch. I guess that makes you the luckiest." Harry smirked and gently reached over, pushing some of the hair behind her ear.

"The others? That's very creepy." He chuckled and looked at the kettle before returning his eyes to hers. "I know that you are completely insecure and slightly mental, but you're the same person from last week. You're just harboring some different memories."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you talked to my dear friend Venus."

"There might have been a phone call exchanged between us. But only one, I promise."

"It only takes one phone call to plot someone's demise."

"Or rescue in this case." He chuckled again and then sighed. "Mione, you're going to have to just let it all go."

"Well, yes, I know. I'm sorry that I'm not as calm spirited as the rest of them." She growled slightly, which made Harry sigh once again. He stood up and walked around, capturing Hermione in a hug and bringing her tightly against him.

"Stop being so dramatic my love." She said something which was muffled by his hold. Gently easing his grip, he allowed her a second for air and then a weary look.

"I said, that's easy for you to say."

"Yes, well, I know." He gave her a cheeky grin and then let his arms drop to the side.

"What if my powers switch me and her back?"

"Then, you and her would be in your correct lives." He shrugged.

"Did you and Venus plan what you would say to me?" She gave him a wavering look and marched out of the kitchen.

Harry looked at the ceiling and then followed his high-strung wife.

"Mione, that is not what I am saying or even mean. You are the only one who knows what is going to make you happy. And if you do get switched back, it's not the end of the world. You'll create a happiness with Ron. Since she can create a happiness so can you. It's always been there, she just made it happen."

'She' was becoming very detrimental to Hermione's mental stability.

"Darling, I am going to miss you more then life itself. But if you're going to be happier with Ron, then you're going to be happier with Ron."

"But I won't be happier with Ron." Her voice raised.

"Then why are you worrying?" Harry smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

Hermione watched as he turned and headed back to the kitchen, probably to make them tea. Maybe to concoct a spell that would give his life some form of peace.

Hermione sighed and then spun around. She walked over to the grand bookcase and sat down, opening the bottom cabinet and pulling out a large album.

Pictures of a little girl bouncing around, as well as staying immobile, smiled, page after page. Black hair flowed in waves, in braids, in ponytails, and even in buns, as the girl's green eyes held laughter and curiosity. Hermione smiled as she watched the child in ballet clothes, futbol clothes, and even a beautiful flower girl dress move in circles and twirls, or stood in perfect poses.

Towards the middle of the album, pictures of the girl turned into pictures of a girl and a baby boy. The boy was frowning in almost every picture, his eyes in almost a set glare. It wasn't until he was about three or four, that any of the pictures showed him smiling. And even those were few and far between.

Footsteps walking into the library made her look up from the album and then right back down to it. Harry stood over her, a mug in each hand.

"Why does Sirius look so angry in all the pictures?" Harry looked over her shoulder and down to the pictures of their son and daughter.

"He's always been a bit of a sour face in pictures. I don't think he liked the whole posing and stuff." Harry chuckled, gesturing to the picture in the left corner. It was of Sirius and Lily. They were in someone's house, posing and smiling, but Lily was trying to take center stage, pushing her younger brother to the background. "He's mad in that picture because Lily was being a bit obnoxious. I remember because right after I snapped that picture he tackled her to the ground."

Hermione smiled and turned the page.

"I can't wait to see them." Her voice was low as her eyes memorized every captured moment.

"You will." Harry placed down her mug and then sat down himself. "They come home for Easter. Since you're friends with the Ginny here, I guess we'll have to make more appearances at the Weasley abode."

"We stopped visiting them? They were like your second family?" Harry looked at her and she saw her own ignorance.

"Mione, I spent every holiday at your house, Hogwarts, or on the rare occasion the Dursleys. Don't get me wrong, I love the Weasleys. Ron, Fred, George, all of them are like my brothers, I do anything for them and vice versa. But I've always been with your family. And no, we didn't stop visiting them. We just never went when Ginny would be there." Harry shrugged.

Hermione's mouth hung open and she looked back at the album.

"I have a lot to learn."

"Only if you stay." Hermione's head snapped up to glare at her husband, who had an amused face on. She elbowed him. "Kidding, kidding."

"Just, tell me the stories behind the pictures ok? Anything other then that is simply pancake mix."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Not a problem dear."

--

It was one fifteen, and the two had finally settled into bed. Hermione's eyes were glued to the clock, willing the hour to go so she could stay up for the closing of the hole. She had to stay up.

"I will buy you a diamond necklace if you just go to sleep." Harry's voice was muffled by the pillow his face was pushed into.

"I don't want diamonds." Hermione sat up against a stack of pillows, her hands folded over the quilt.

"We can have another baby, anything you want, just go to sleep."

"Why are you pushing sleep? This could be the last time you ever see me." She made a face as she heard the obscenities in his throat.

"Hermione, get over it, you're not going anywhere. Go to sleep, Hunter is going to be a real monster tomorrow."

"But--"

"Go to sleep!" She stuck out her tongue to his hidden face and slid down in a laying position.

Her eyes focused on the ceiling as her thoughts began to drift to random memories. The phrase 'happily ever after' flashing half-hazardly in her brain. She sighed and closed he eyes.

Did happily ever after truly exist? In another thirteen years she could just be as tired of Harry as she was of Ron. Then what?

"Mione, go to sleep, I can almost _hear_ the wretched wheels in your head turning." She rolled over and faced the wall, only to feel his arms around her.

"I love you Harry."

"I'll see you in the morning love."

She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to shake her head. She leaned back into him, breathing his scent deep into her lungs. And if by magic, she was sleeping soundly.

Unaware of the light that busted across her bedroom. And unaware of the shining stars outside of her window.


	10. Tell Her Not to Go

**Disclaimer:**

**Song not mine, most of the characters are not mine, and Harry Potter is most certainly not mine. So, ha-ha!**

**Fair Warning!! Fair Warning!!:**

This chapter contains,** H/HR; R/L; Venus/Darien** (shrugs, might as well throw that in); **G/D; H/G; H/R;** AND that's it… wait, wait… No, that's it.

**Author's Note:**

**Will be at the bottom, cause, I doubt you're all going to read it, see, see, you're jumping ahead to see if I'm a nice author or a mean one.**

Tell her not to go. I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time  
Tell her not to cry. I just got scared that's all  
Tell her Ill be by her side, all she has to do is call  
Tell her the chips are down, I drank too much and shouted it aloud  
Tell her something in my heart  
Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd  
Tell her what was wrong. I sometimes think to much  
But say nothing at all  
And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall  
Tell her not to go. I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her  
Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time.

****

--Tell Her This--

Harry woke up, rolling over, finding himself in the cold area that was Hermione's side. His eyes blinked open, nothing but blurry images and emptiness. He rolled back on to his side, laying on his back he began rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mione?" Nothing. Not a whisper, not a footstep, nothing the indicated life outside of the bed. He opened his eyes one more time and looked around. Everything was in it's place. The closet was unopened, the bathroom door was open, no sound of a shower or scent of a previous shower in the air. Nothing.

Harry sat up. Events from the night before flooded his brain and for a few seconds he feared that something had gone terribly wrong. Maybe she had been switched back. What if her counter part was lost in some riff in space? He would have neither Hermione.

He rushed out of the bed, not bothering with a robe or slippers. He headed out of the bedroom and straight into the nursery.

Hunter sat in his crib, staring at his father with an almost bemused face. They held each other's green stare before Hunter let out a laugh and threw his arms in the air.

"Where's mommy, little man?" Hunter placed his arms up, smiling as his father talked to him. Harry walked over to the crib, hoisting the child out and sitting him on his hip. "Did mommy come in this morning?"

"Mama?" Hunter looked, wide eyed, at his father and then around the room. Obviously, he was as lost as Harry.

"It's Friday, she doesn't have to work. Maybe she forgot." It was then that Harry realized he hadn't even checked the time. He and Hunter walked out into the hall and straight into Lily's room. His eyes moved to her night stand to see that it was almost eight thirty.

He was late.

"Dammit." Hunter giggled and Harry groaned. "Daddy didn't just say that." Hunter bounced up and down, giggling at the silent joke. "I have to call, someone."

Harry turned and walked down the stairs. It was no use calling the Ministry. They had no phones. He would send word to Ron that he couldn't come in. He'd send word to Venus as well that he had lost his wife.

He had a feeling that both friends would have several problems with the either piece of news.

As he walked into the kitchen a minor detail made him stop and turn to stare at the calendar on the wall. Instead of the 'x' on the Thursday, marking that it was now Friday, there was an 'x' on the Friday.

"Today can not be Saturday."

"Why?" He spun around, Hunter on his hip, him shirtless. Hermione stood at the entrance of the kitchen via the garage. She had a bag in one hand and a tray of two cups in the other.

"Mione?"

"The one and only." She winked at him and moved into the kitchen, placing the items on the counter. "How are my two favorite men?"

"We're fine. Is it, are you?" He chuckled, his one hand moving to the back of his head.

Hermione smiled widely and took the few steps towards him, standing on her tiptoes, and minding Hunter, she gently kissed him on his lips.

As she stepped back on to the ground, she watched Harry's face go from confused to mystified.

"You didn't switch."

"I didn't switch. I guess we all know what was best for me now." She leaned up again and gave him a slightly more passionate kiss, before stepping back on to her heels and taking her son from him.

"What happened to Friday?" He moved to the bag on the counter and began shifting through it.

"I have no idea. I woke up wicked early, and I came downstairs, turned on the TV and boom, it's Saturday." Hermione shrugged and sat at the table, smiling brightly as Hunter laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess we got a break from living for a day."

"I don't know if I like that. A break from living? I think everyday is worth going through with it."

"Oh really?" Hermione gave him an odd look, flicking her wrist for a magical bottle to be made. Harry watched the bottle fly from the cupboard, but made no comment.

"Every day is going to be very valuable for the next few weeks. We have to get you up to date. Lily and Sirius are going to be home in a short time."

Hermione laughed, grabbing the bottle that floated towards her and Hunter.

"Yes, well, I think we will manage. I have to go bathe this one and then take a shower myself."

"Why?" Harry was about to open a box of breakfast sweets when a small electrical pulse sparkled right before his finger tips.

"Because I invited Ron and Venus, as well as their families, to have a wonderful breakfast with us." Harry stared at her and then the box of sweets.

"So I can't eat till they get here?" His voice was low and disappointed shined brightly in his green orbs. Hermione shook her head, moving towards the stairs.

"No, but you can join me in a shower big enough for two?" Harry looked at her retreating form and then box of sweets, smiling brightly he dashed past her and Hunter and raced up the stairs.

"Uh! You're such a man."

--

Venus laughed as she placed her plate into the sink. She wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned against the counter, staring at Hermione who was trying to squeeze fresh orange juice by hand.

"And then, she said that if it was up to her, I'd just disappear off the face of the planet."

Hermione giggled and threw down the fifth orange from the bowl. "How long does it take to get orange juice?"

"Um, hello, witches." Venus shook her head and flicked her wand in the direction of the juice. Before either of them could say anything orange juice was leaking on to the counter.

"Thanks." Hermione stated. She flicked her wrist and the mess was cleaned as quickly as it was made.

"Show off." Venus mumbled, sticking her wand back into her pocket. She folded her arms and looked past the kitchen entrance to see her twins rushing around the den. "Connor! Kari! Cut it out."

"They're fine darling." Her husband's voice answered her, and she snarled slightly.

"Darien grew a back bone?" Hermione laughed at her own joke but sobered as she saw the look in her friend's eyes.

"I don't know, but for the past few weeks Darien has been riding my nerves." Venus made a face and crossed her arms over her stomach. Hermione's eyes moved from her friend's face to her friend's stomach.

"Have you gained weight?" Venus snarled again, her eyes lighting in a slight red hue.

"I might have put on a few pounds in the last month or so. It's not a big deal." Hermione looked back at Venus' stomach. She hadn't noticed because every time she saw Venus they had been at work and she had been wearing robes. Now, on the weekend while Venus was wearing a sweater, the small weight gain was noticeable.

"Venus, are you pregnant?" The black haired woman stood a little straighter.

"Um, no."

"Um, I think you are." Hermione placed her hand on her friend's stomach, noting the solid bump. "Venus, you're pregnant!"

Venus looked at her stomach and then at Hermione. "But, the doctor said that the twins did it in for me. I can't get pregnant again."

"The doctor said that it was improbable because of they way your uterus tilted. He didn't say it was impossible. And on that matter, how does your uterus tilt?"

Venus shook her head, her hands forming over her stomach. "I mean, I've been running late and such, but I just figured it was all the stress from screaming at Darien. I'm pregnant."

They both turned as Darien walked into the room. He had blonde hair and rich brown eyes, and he towered over the two women by almost a foot. On his legs were two six year olds. Both with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking more like each other then their parents.

"Our beautiful children wanted a ride to see mommy. What's wrong?" Darien looked at Venus and then at Hermione, his eyes moving between the two.

Venus looked at him, her eyes welling with tears, and without much of a thought, she flung herself into his arms.

"We're pregnant."

Hermione smiled and slipped into the den. Artie and Hugo were playing a game near the wire netted fireplace, while Ron looked on from the reading chair near the sliding doors. Harry was sitting with their son in the other reading chair on the other side of the slider. Hunter was trying to push himself off his father's lap.

"Venus is pregnant." Hermione smiled brightly as she made her way to her husband and son. "I'm so happy for her."

Luna walked into the room. Her white blonde hair pulled into a thick braid. She smiled brightly and practically floated to her own little family.

"That's so wonderful for her. We should have another baby Ronald." Her voice was still as dreamy as it had been in high school. Ron made a face and then looked at Hermione and Harry for help.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry who had a large smile on his face.

"Another baby sounds nice." Hermione smiled back and looked over to Ron while she gently patted Harry's chest.

"In your dreams love." Both men let out a hearty laugh. Luna and Hermione both chuckling.

"Maybe one day?" Harry whispered, letting Hunter move to the floor and rush over to Artie and Hugo. He pulled her on to his lap, getting her to let out a small squeal.

"Yeah," She twisted her head and kissed him lightly. "Maybe one day."

"You know," The couple turned to Ron, who was sitting at the edge of his chair, while Luna sat on the arm of the chair and then leaned against the cushioned back. "I wonder how everyone else is dealing with their new life."

Hermione leaned into Harry, wrapping her arms against his, which were holding her tightly.

"I think they're doing fabulously."

--

--

Ginny rushed around the kitchen, placing plates and silverware in their respective places.

Harry walked in, Lily hanging from his neck. "Darling, I can not seem to find our little Lily, have you seen her?"

Ginny looked up, pushing some of the red hair that had fallen from the ponytail back behind her ear. Her smile lit up her face as she saw the angelic look on her daughter's face.

"I don't know. Maybe she went into the garden to grow a little more." Lily let out a burst of giggles.

"Mommy! I'm right here." Ginny feign surprise and went to grab her daughter from Harry's back.

"I didn't see you, you must have used an invisible spell." Lily's mouth opened in an 'o'.

"You think so? I'd be a better wizard then Albus and James together!" Lily bounced from her mother's arms and rushed out of the kitchen.

"She's probably going to write a letter to Albus as we speak." Harry stated, grabbing a piece of bacon. "What time do you want to head over to your mom and dad's?"

"Are we driving or floo-ing?" Ginny gave him a look for touching her perfect bacon, but smiled as he winked over to her.

"Driving. I think Ron and that lot are floo-ing, I don't want to complicate that situation." Ginny made a face at the mention of her brother's family. "Did you and Hermione have a falling out? You seem to want nothing to do with her."

"It's not that." Ginny smiled and moved towards him, leaning against his chest, his arms wrapping around her. "We're just having some off time I guess. We'll work it out."

Harry nodded and gave her a kiss, surprising her.

"Hey, just a peck?" She smiled as she leaned up, Harry capturing her lips in a tight hold.

"Mommy!" The two pulled apart, Ginny laughing as she leaned her forehead on his chest.

"Yes, Lily?" Harry rubbed her back, and then she stood up straight, heading across the open kitchen. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Ginny looked up the stairs and let out a short burst of laughter. Lily was standing at the top of the stairs, her hair in a messy bun and a tutu over her jeans and sweater.

"Flower, what are you wearing?"

"Grandma likes when I wear my ballerina skirt." Ginny shook her head and walked up the stairs, leading her daughter into the pink and purple bedroom.

"Let's just fix your hair, ok?" Ginny pulled the clip from her daughters hair and began brushing the long wavy hair. She divided the hair and braided it down. "Better?"

Lily smiled into the mirror, her reflection staring at her mother full of brightness.

"Mommy, you're going to stay with us forever and ever, right?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her daughter through the mirror.

"Of course, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because we had to stay at Grandma's. We left daddy." Ginny stared at her daughter's reflection her face melting. She turned Lily around and fell to her knees, smiling gently as she moved a wisp of hair behind Lily's ear.

"Oh baby, mommy and daddy were just having a fight. Just like you and your brothers. We stayed at Grandma's so daddy and I could have a small break." Ginny kissed Lily's forehead. "We don't have separate rooms like you, Albus, and James."

Lily nodded and then her face lit up. "Can I bring my doll to Grandma and Grandpa's?"

Ginny nodded her head, patting her daughter's head. "Anything you want my love. I'm going to finish breakfast, ok?" Lily nodded, moving towards her bed.

Harry stood outside of the bedroom and grabbed Ginny's waist.

"So, you're going to spend forever and ever with us?"

"Trust me Harry. It would take some real magic to get me to leave." She pinched his cheek and wiggled out of his hold. "I have to finish breakfast."

"Ok." He began walking in the opposite direction as her. "Just to let you know, there's no bacon left."

Ginny turned her head to see her bedroom door closing quickly. She looked at the ceiling and began mumbling, a smile still finding it's way to her lips.

--

--

"Ronald! I'm not joking! We're running late." Hermione stood in front of her closet, she was holding a blue dress in one hand and black dress in the other. The mere thought of seeing Ginny was making her head ache.

"Well, Merlin, Mione." Ron walked into their bedroom, a smile on his face. "You're being a tad bossy."

"Your mother is going to murder us." Hermione turned and showed him both dresses.

"Black." Ron smiled and flopped on to the bed. Hermione turned back to her mirror and held the black on up against herself.

"Why the black one?"

"Because I love that dress on you. You know that." Hermione smiled and nodded her head. She began undressing, only to look over her shoulder. Ron was laying on the bed, his eyes closed and his breath just slightly rhythmic.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Her voice echoed over the small room and she looked towards the ceiling and then back to the job of getting her dress on. When she didn't hear a response, she turned around, the dress sitting on her hips, and stared at him. "Ron?"

"Why did you come back to me?" Hermione stared at her husband and then back at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't know. I know that I'm a total screw up and that I made it hard for you to love me. But, where did this whole, can't live without you complex come from?"

"I," Hermione turned back around, pulling the dress up and down, fixing it over her body. She looked in the mirror, smoothing some of the hair that had flitted from the style on top of her head. "I realized that I wanted us to work."

"You didn't see to mind, like, a week ago." It took every ounce of love in her heart to make sure her eyes did not roll.

"I told you that I did a lot of thinking and that I--" She didn't get to finish. Ron was towering over her, both hands over her cheeks.

"Mione, I think you are absolutely stunning. I love you and I'm so sorry about everything. About working late nights and avoiding you and not giving you the perfect anniversary dinner." Hermione stared into the blue eyes of her closest male friend and husband.

"Darling, what has gotten into you?"

"You." Hermione blushed and smiled, she looked at Ron and very slowly moved her face from his hands, only to fling herself into his chest.

"Ronald, seriously, what's up?" She refused to let go of him and marveled at the sound of his heart beat.

"I think I had an epiphany."

"Just now?" She giggled as Ron frazzled her hair.

"Over the past few days. You made it difficult not too. Showering me with attention and then disappearing to your parents for two days. I guess it reminded me on how much you mean to me."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head. She let go of him and pulled away. She very gently leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm going to check on Hugo. Get dressed." She made her way to the bedroom door, maneuvering over one of Hunter's misplaced toys. "And darling?" Ron looked away from the closet to his wife's brilliant brown eyes. "Don't worry, you have me."

And with that Hermione walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to her son's room.

"Hugo? Are you done getting ready?" A very muffled 'yes' came from the other side of the door. Hermione sighed and then placed her hand on the knob, only to find it locked. "Hugo, open the door."

She could hear the random sounds of things being shuffled, possibly under his bed, and books being shoved into his bookshelf. She knew that sound because he always slammed his books in their spots, hitting the bookcase which hit the wall.

It took at least four minutes for the door to be flung open and her nine year old son to stare at her with innocent eyes and a bright smile.

"What were you doing?" Her voice was flat and she tried to peer into his room.

"Nothing _mom_." His smile brighten as she gave him a look. "When are we going to grandpa's and grandma's?"

"Minute your dad is dressed and ready." Hermione sighed as Hugo slammed his door shut behind him as he made his way to his parents bedroom.

"Dad?" Hermione watched as her son swung open the door and then the sound of her husband crashing to the grounded. "Dad, hurry up."

"Hugo! It's called knocking!" She tried not to laugh, but the urge was strong and she could hear the obscenities Ron was trying hard to mumble so Hugo wouldn't catch on. "Mione!"

"Hugo, come on." She grabbed the collar of her son's shirt and gently removed him from the bedroom. With her hands on his shoulders she guided him to the stairs, but not without peeking into the room, where Ron was lying on the floor, his pants half on, and another set of obscenities flying in a mumbled mess from his lips.

Another burst of laughs fell from her lips, her son's chuckles soon mixing in.

"He's a real riot."

"You're nine, you shouldn't call your father a 'riot'." Hugo shrugged and walked over to the couch and flopped down. "Don't even _think_ about wrinkling your clothes." Hermione walked across the living room into the kitchen. She walked to the stove and placed the tea-kettle on the burner.

"So, are you and Aunt Ginny going to get along?" His voice travel from the living room to the kitchen.

Hermione leaned back from the stove and saw him on the couch, his attention directed at the television.

"We'll behaving like big girls, thank you." Hugo looked at her and nodded his head in a slightly patronizing way. Hermione stuck out her tongue and leaned forward, her attention on the tea kettle.

"I'm ready. Are you ready? Hugo?"

"Ready." Hermione and Hugo looked at each other and chuckled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You two are so much alike I worry that he's not actually my son." He whispered it in her ear, too low for Hugo to hear, but it felt like screams to her. She froze and gave a wide eyed expression. "What? What happened?"

"I… Hugo, baby, you should go and greet grandma and grandpa." Hugo looked at his mother and then at his father. He gave them a scolding look, but turned and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"The Burrow." And 'poof' he was gone.

"Um, did you just send our son to my mothers without cover?" Hermione shook her head and stared at Ron. "What?"

"I really do love you."

"Didn't we cover this, this morning?" He didn't sound angry or annoyed, he sounded blatantly confused.

"Yes, we did. But I need you to fully understand that I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Ron looked at her and gave a goofy smile, before leaning down and kissing her.

"Good, I'm not ready to part with you yet. Now, can we please go save our son?" Hermione laughed and nodded her head, her hand never untwining from his.

--

--

Cries echoed over the grand house, echoing over the high ceilings. Every sound could be heard from every angle and corner. At least every sound from every other bedroom. Their bedroom was sound proof. Allowing sound in but no sound to come out.

Ginny threw open the double doors to her bedroom. Her pajamas still on even though of the early afternoon time. She walked the vast hallway, her eyes staring straight ahead, ignoring the gigantic stair case that would make Scarlett O'Hara green with envy.

Directly across from their room was another set of double doors. In the middle of the vast hallway, in between the two rooms, laid an overly large arch, which led to another hallway.

Ginny threw open the opposite pair of double doors and smiled brightly at the tiny, strawberry blonde child in the vast crib. The nursery was quite beautiful. The top of the wall, just touching the ceiling was a midnight blue, fading to a baby blue as it hit the floor. Bright yellow stars twinkled at the very top, fading out towards the middle.

"What's wrong my baby?" The tiny boy gurgled, his blue eyes widening in a bright sparkle. "Are you having a bad nap?"

"I thought we agreed we would go rushing every time he cried?" Ginny ignored the second voice that walked into the room, coo-ing at the child in her arm. "He's going to grow into a wimp."

Ginny made a funny face to her son and then looked at her husband. She had an amused expression over her face.

"He's a baby. Babies need you when they need you." She allowed the child to move around, turning to his father and leaning towards him. Draco smiled and collected his child from Ginny's arms.

"And when do you stop the coddling?"

"When they turn eighteen." Ginny looked at the ceiling and then back at Draco. "Maybe twenty-one, just to be safe."

Draco stared at her, his mouth in a serious line. "Please tell me you're joking."

Ginny laughed and nodded walking out of the nursery. "Maybe thirty."

Draco followed her out into the hallway, across to their bedroom. He was sporting no shirt and only a pair of pants. Obviously, on the weekends, the Malfoys decided against placing on normal clothes. However, when someone has an overly large house, the point of clothes was not as much as a point but rather an option.

"When he can't leave us to go to school, remember this."

"We'll have Hermione teach him." Draco let out a laugh.

"It's really weird to hear you say that. Considering you basically black ball them during the holidays." Ginny shrugged and walked to her closet, which was the size of a small cottage.

"Hermione and I wasted a lot of time fighting when we could have been friends and sharing our lives." Draco sat on the massive bed and placed his son in front of him. Luke began moving around, his hands and knees moving briskly over the fluffy quilt.

A bark erupted and echoed, and the sound of clicking moved towards their bedroom. Ginny stuck her head out of the closet and smiled brightly at that overly large Labrador.

"Dusty! What are you doing up here?" The black lab was wagging his tail energetically and panting as he made his way over to Ginny.

"Dusty," Draco made a noise with his mouth. "We should have named him something ferocious. Like,"

"Voldermort." Ginny smiled brightly and disappeared back into her closet. Draco sneered slightly, but quickly changed his expression as Luke looked at him.

"Exactly what are our plans today? Are we visiting you're parents? We should go to the Potters!" Draco looked away from Luke, his eyes falling over Ginny. "What?"

Draco shook his head, leaning back against the millions of pillows that were spread over the head of the bed. He arched his back, and let his arms move back to cradle is head. He outstretched his leg to stop Luke from getting too close to the edge of the bed.

Ginny walked out of the closet, a pair of gray pants and a rich green sweater hugged her body. Her long red hair glided over her shoulders in messy waves and curls.

"Wow." She smiled appreciatively at her husband and then grabbed Luke from the bed.

"I'm going to dress this little one. We'll go see your parents and then I'll give Hermione a ring. We should probably see my parents tomorrow, that way we can weasel out of seeing anyone until the holidays." Draco nodded his head tentatively, unmoving from his comfortable spot.

Ginny walked out of their room and straight to the nursery. At least she was getting more exercise then she had before.

"Gin?" She stopped, almost at the nursery and turned back around.

"What?"

"Can you put the baby down for a minute?" Ginny looked over at the bedroom and then swiveled back towards the nursery. She mumbled under her breath, Luke clapping his hands and then trying to leaning forward from his mother's hold.

"Mommy will be right back. Play with your stuffed owl." She handed Luke the squeaky owl and then rushed back towards her bedroom. "You know, this better be good, we're just going to be so very." She squealed as two arms wrapped around her stomach, fingers digging into her hips.

"You look absolutely incredible." His voice was low and his fingers began moving along the curves of her hips.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned against Draco. She sighed as her hands moved behind her, feeling Draco's waist against her fingertips.

"Can I kiss you?" Ginny let out a giggle. She turned in his hands, her arms snaked around his neck and with little motivation, his lips were on hers. Ginny moaned in his mouth, pulling him even tighter around her.

Draco hands were like waves of pleasure. He knew every button to turn her on. Every move was planned and made her whole system shout in glee.

"Draco." His lips moved from hers, to her neck, giving her the opportunity to talk. "We have to get ready." He's lips fell from her neck, laughter flowing smoothly from his throat.

"Baby, you are the biggest trip." Ginny gave him a wide smile, scrunching her nose and eyes.

"I try. Go get dressed."

"Tonight?" Ginny turned and walked backwards, staring at the shirtless wonder in front of her.

"Baby, it would take a three headed dog to keep me away." And with a wink and a bright smile. Ginny walked past her double doors, almost skipping towards her son's room.

--

--

Hermione sighed, slipping the last plate into the cabinet. After such an exciting afternoon, she could only imagine the sweet feel of her body on her bed. She glanced at the clock and noted it was still early. There was no way Hunter was asleep, which meant that there would be no rest for his parents.

The stairs creaked under her heavy legs and she let out a puff of air. Maybe it was the intense week they had had. Or it was the whirlwind of an day they had just experienced. Whatever it was Hermione was more then willing to just pass out.

She stepped on to the balcony and turn the slight corner to the nursery. Sitting on the floor was Harry and Hunter. Her little man was holding a toy car in each hand, banging them on the ground and giggling every time they hit the hardwood floor. Harry laughed as well, gently moving his own toy car back and forth.

Hermione leaned against the door frame. She folded her arms and stared at the two.

Harry looked up from Hunter and gave a bright smile to Hermione.

"Hey, you look exhausted." She nodded her head, letting it lean on the doorframe. Hunter looked away from his toys for a brief second. He gurgled a bit to his mother but quickly looked back down at his toys.

"I feel exhausted. I talked to mom and she has to cancel for tomorrow, so I'm going to go shopping with Venus tomorrow." Harry nodded his head, tilting it to the side.

"Why is mom canceling?"

"Apparently she had bought tickets for her and daddy to go see a play and she thought they were for tonight, but they're really for tomorrow." Her arms dropped to her sides.

"Well, shopping will be fun." Hermione smirked slightly, nodding her head. "Go lay down."

She nodded again, a yawn escaping her lips. Harry chuckled slightly, but turned back to his son, moving the car back and forth.

Hermione walked away from the two loves of her life, at the moment, she really couldn't wait for Lily and Sirius to come home for holiday.

She walked into the bedroom and quickly undressed, pulling one of Harry's home t-shirts over her head. She basked in his scent and fell into the bed. Her eyes closing instantly.

--

The bed moved with the sudden weight to her side. Her eyes blinked open and she rolled over. She knew who laid in her bed, his heart beat drowning out the rest of her senses. She felt him freeze, trying hard not to wake her up any further. He probably figured if he waited a few seconds she would fall back off to sleep.

This was hardly the case.

His scent was overcoming the sound of his heart. His body heat touched her skin and burned her in the most sensual way. Her eyes flickered up to his face, his green eyes perfectly clear even at the late hour.

Maybe it was the was the moan that escaped her lips, or the way she was looking at him, but for that brief second, Hermione could swear his heart stopped beating.

His lips were over hers before her brain could process what was going on. He gently rolled her so he was on top. Arms on either side of her body, holding most of his weight.

Her hands moved from their positions and began running over his skin, the cool sensation of being shirtless made a groan form in her throat. She eagerly kissed him, his taste making her whole body ache for him.

Harry moved from her lips to her cheek, trailing kisses to her earlobe, biting softly. Hermione's lips formed a smile, her fingers leaving heated touches across his cucumber skin.

Harry's tongue ran the trail of her earlobe to the base of her neck, sucking gently to make her moan, to make her move underneath him. Letting his weight sit slightly over her his hand ran up her thigh and under his shirt that covered her. His body heat was hot, but his skin was cool, his fingers almost icicles. This didn't stop him or even upset Hermione. She could only imagine the sensation for him, of his cold hands on her hot stomach.

She lifted her arms away from him as he tugged at the hem of her shirt, a bit of urgency in each slight tug. The feeling of his stomach against hers, his body sinking into her, it was all too wonderful.

Her lips found his and her arms wrapped around his neck. She wanted everyone to know that he was her perfect existence. Whether in this life or the next.

--

There was only one thought in her brain as she stared at the ceiling. White was probably the most beautiful color she had ever laid her eyes on.

It was the same thought she had every time she had basked in the afterglow of whatever ritual they finished. White was just the perfect color when all was said and done.

She turned slightly and noticed that Harry was staring at the ceiling as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice was low, still being set by the previous mood that had filled their bedroom.

"How perfect the color white looks." Hermione looked at him and saw that his eyebrow was slightly raised and the corners of his lips were upturned in a smirk. She elbowed him gently, and then snuggled into his side.

Harry's chuckle was almost three octaves too low, but it was the sweetest sound to her ears.

"Did Hunter go down alright?" Harry nodded his head.

"That boy can really manage his energy."

"He's going to be a real handful come his twos and definitely during those teenage years."

"Definitely." Harry relaxed against the bed, his arm wrapping securely around Hermione. "When you woke up this morning, what were you thinking?"

She moved her head from one side to the other. She wasn't sure what she was thinking. As the blue and white trims were determined real, she remembered a feeling of happiness spreading over her body. Thoughts of Hunter and Harry washed so quickly over her mind she wasn;t sure she'd be able to concentrate enough as she drove. The house, and every room she had memorized over the past week flashed like a slideshow.

It was as if she won some form of lottery.

"I was thinking, that we were going to need a lot of food for that breakfast. Sheesh, you tell a woman she's pregnant and suddenly the phrase 'eating for two' takes a whole new meaning to her."

Harry laughed and gently kissed her forehead. He shifted next to her, his body twisting so he could curve against her rather then distance himself.

Hermione listened for his rhythmic breaths and smiled to herself as the sound of his heart once again took control of her brain. She closed her eyes and let out a steady breath.

She had a whole lifetime to remember everything. Right now, she deserved to sleep.

She deserved to bask in her long awaited 'happily ever after'. Whether the details were written in the stars or if she was making it up as she went along.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I finished. Just like I promised. And I think I'm a pretty nice Author. That's a lot of romantic notion on every level we could think about. Am I right?

I'm sorry I didn't upload last night. I just finished. I thought I'd get some done at school, but there was no such luck. So, my sincerest apologies.

I hope you all truly loved the chapter and you all enjoyed the story. I can not thank you all enough. You've been amazing readers and reviewers and I would just like to say that it means the absolute world to me.

And a big thanks to Katrina Seeder, you are a great author and an amazing reviewer! (I'm waiting diligently for Red Wine ;)

And on that note thank you so much (again!! hehe) to everyone who reviewed and who read and who added the story to their favorites and alerts. I'd list all of you, but my brain would quite possibly explode. You guys are, simply amazing.

As always, Happy Readings!!


End file.
